Celebrando Navidad ¡al estilo Kuroshitsuji!
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Una serie de one-shots que narran como los personajes de Kuroshitsuji celebran la Navidad. [Spoilers Anime/Manga y de mi otro Fan-fic de "Kuroshitsuji III"] [OCs incluidos, al igual que Pairings OC x OC, CC x CC & CC x OC] [SUPER-LEVES Y NO OFICIALES insinuaciones de Shonen-Ai, para las Fan-girls] [Más una serie de parodias que un Fan-fic en sí xDDD]
1. The night of the Christmas Eve

_**¡Buenas, gente hermosa de Fanfiction!**_

_**¡Finalmente luego de un arduo trabajo, les traigo el primer capítulo de un mini-fic de Kuroshitsuji! Será de 3 capítulos, one-shots, de historias paralelas, viendo como cada grupito de personajes hacen su propia celebración por éstas lindas fechas en que estamos! :3**_

_**AVISO**__**: Ésta trilogía de one-shots será narrada 11 años después del final de "Kuroshitsuji II", por lo que algunos personajes ya saldrían adultos, como Ciel y Lizzy, aunque cambiando algunos detalles, incluye varios Ocs de mi fanfic de "Kuroshitsuji III", así como spoilers de éste y del anime/manga oficial de Kuroshitsuji. Así que cualquier duda, confusión o pregunta que quieran hacer pueden figurarla en un review y con gusto se las contesto por MP :3**_

_**¡**__**OJO Y REITERO**__**! Aunque vayan a leer una leve insinuación de Sebastián x Ciel aquí, NO SERÁ NADA OFICIAL NI EXPLÍCITO, sino más bien como una parodia, a la que luego de una junta con una amiga mía fan de dicha pareja, llegamos a un acuerdo :3 ¡pero repito, como no sigo el yaoi, las fans de dicho género NO se ilusionen! ¡Solo es un regalito leve de esa pareja para ustedes de mi parte! XDDD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es ésta historia y los OC/s incluidos.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Insinuaciones de Parejas Crack, o de Parejas Canon Character (CC) x OC, incluídos OC x OC, así como CC x CC. Leer con discreción, ya que estos one-shots pueden causarles ataques al corazón… pero de tanta risa y ridiculeces que agregué xDDDD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Story 01]**_

"_**The night of the Christmas Eve by the Phantomhive mansion**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El montón de blanca nieve adornaba el tejado de la mansión Phantomhive, así como sus alrededores, entre estos el extenso jardín; cuyo pasto antes verdoso, ahora poseía el característico tono blanquecino de esa capa de nieve fría, la cual también cubría los ahora desnudos árboles; ya que ahora sus abrigos de hojas eran reemplazados por la misma capa de nieve, que adornaba el resto del entorno. Lo más relevante allí, se podría decir que era el "amorfo" muñequito de nieve de… Ciel Phantomhive, (aja, como leyeron, Ciel Phantomhive~) que estaba siendo hecho por el joven jardinerito de cabellos color rubio-fresa, piel clara y de ojos turquesas; el cual en ese momento llevaba puestos sus inseparables guantes de jardinería, al ser lo suficientemente abrigadores para proteger sus manos de la frialdad de la nieve que usaba para su "obra". En ese momento iba vestido con un pequeño abrigo de color blanco, junto a una bufanda azulada, pantalón gris igual de abrigador y sus inseparables botitas. Una vez avanzó bastante, Finnian detuvo un momento su trabajo, para observar cómo le iba quedando el "Ciel-de-nieve", entrecerró sus ojitos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mirando fijamente su obra. Un par de enormes bolas de nieve, una grande para hacer de cuerpo y una más pequeña haciendo de cabeza, la cual era adornada por varias roquitas oscuras, las cuales formaban su "rostro". De cierta forma SÍ se parecía al Ciel real, ya que las roquitas que hacían de cejas estaban apiladas una detrás de otra y hacía abajo, como si el ceño estuviera fruncido y las que eran apiladas formando la boca estaban cómicamente torcidas, como si el muñequito hiciera una mueca de disgusto. Para finalizar, tenía un pedazo de tela vieja y gris-azulada encima de la cabeza, con tales recortes que parecían formar el cabello. Aún con todo eso… el muchachito sentía que algo le faltaba, ¿pero qué sería…?

El pequeño jardinerito estaba tan metido en la observación del Ciel-de-nieve, que no había notado una pequeña y oscura figura acercarse hacia él por detrás. Finnian dio un grito del susto, al sentir que algo le saltaba por detrás y… ¿lo abrazaba? Se giró y sonrió ya más calmado, al ver a una pequeña niña de clara piel, cuya apariencia y altura hacía pensar que rondaría los 13 años. Lo curioso de su **larga** cabellera, la cual llevaba atada en un par de igual de **largas** coletas de caballo, era el doble color que poseía, por un lado era blanca y por otro negra. Pero lo otro nada usual, eran sus ojos de distinto color, uno escarlata y otro azul celeste. Esa pequeña, de nombre Pandora Michaelis, iba vestida con su típica blusa grisácea, junto a su falda azul oscuro y rasgada por los bordes, al igual que su inseparable capa vino-tinto. Aunque para proteger sus piernas del frío, llevaba puestas unas gruesas botas negras y llevaba un par de guantes blancos cubriendo sus manos.

—¡Pandorita~! —La saludó alegremente Finnian, en lo que acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña kimera que seguía abrazada a él. No fue hasta que la tocó, que por la extraña suavidad que sintió, que notó que además Pandora llevaba puesto un gorrito, al igual que una bufanda, ambas del color de su falda.

La kimerita mitad demonio y mitad ángel, en respuesta frotó su carita en la espalda del joven jardinero, cuando luego pareció ponerse alerta y mirando algo fijamente. Luego extendió uno de sus brazos, señalando al Ciel-de-nieve, como preguntando: _«¡Por el amor del Innuko*! ¡¿Pero qué diablos es eso?!»_, a lo que Finnian se rió de la cómica expresión de Pandora, al recordar que ella no sabía muchas cosas del mundo, (ya que pasó la mayoría de su infancia encerrada en una cajita mística). Por lo que tras darle una explicación rápida de lo que era la nieve, así como su "gran utilidad" para crear muñecos de nieve, disputar "guerras de bolas de nieve", entre otras cosas, la pequeña de ojos bicolor asintió. Ahora entendía porque Undertaker le había insistido en que se abrigara un poco más, usando dichos conjuntos. Pero en eso notó que Finnian volvía a observar al Ciel-de-nieve de forma insistente, al preguntarle qué sucedía éste respondió:

—Es que siento que le falta algo… —soltó un suspiro triste—. Pero… no sé qué es… —al sentir un segundo tirón de su manga, volvió a mirar a Pandora, la cual cubría uno de sus ojitos con su mano izquierda y se señalaba insistentemente el rostro con la derecha. Finnian tardó pocos segundos en captar el mensaje, cuando golpeó un puño en su otra palma, en señal de por fin entender—. ¡Es cierto, Pandorita! ¡Falta el parche del Amo! Pero… —nuevamente Finny volvió a deprimirse—. No sé de dónde conseguir un parche…

La pequeña de ojos bicolor se llevó una mano al pecho, el cual infló un poco tras aspirar aire, tratando de verse imponente y por fin habló—. Tranquilo, Finny. Déjaselo todo a Pandora** —dicho esto, la Kimerita cerró sus ojos, provocando que su cuerpo se desvaneciera hasta volverse una sombra, la cual a sorprendente velocidad atravesó la nieve y entró por una de las aberturas de la puerta principal.

Pasaron alrededor de unos tres minutos, los cuales Finnian pasó colocándole al Ciel-de-nieve varios botoncitos en su pecho, haciendo una vaga imitación de uno de sus elegantes trajes. Dio un leve salto de la impresión, al escuchar repentinamente la voz de Pandora hablarle por su espalda y diciendo: _«Pandora ya volvió~»_, en lo que colocaba el parche negro que sujetaba en ese momento en el rostro del Ciel-de-nieve, cubriendo exactamente el ojo derecho con éste y… ¡Ta-rán~! ¡El Ciel-de-nieve estaba listo~!

—¡Genial, ahora sí está completo~! —Finnian sonrió, emocionado en lo que le agradecía a su "pequeña ayudante" por ese detalle… cuando le llegó la duda a la mente y preguntó—. Ehm… por cierto, Pandora-chan… ¿De dónde fue que conseguiste el par-...?

Pero antes de que acabara la oración, casi como contestando a la duda del jardinerito, un enojado y ya adulto Ciel Phantomhive (vestido en ese momento con un fino traje de camisa blanca, junto a chaleco y pantalón, de tonos azules clari-oscuros y bordes negros) abrió de golpe una de las ventanas superiores de la mansión, (presumiblemente la de su despacho), asomándose por ésta y gritando en dirección al jardín: _**«¡PANDORA, DEVUELVEME MI PARCHE!»**_. La vena que amenazaba con estallar que adornaba su frente y el que tuviera ambos ojos descubiertos, eran más que suficientes respuestas para aclarar de dónde la pequeña Kimera, (que en ese momento se escondió detrás de Finnian) había conseguido el parche.

—¿Amo, qué sucede? —Preguntó un recién llegado Sebastián junto al carrito del té, atraído por los gritos de su "ya no tan joven" Amo, acercándose al hombre de ojos-azules… ¡momento! ¿Ojos? Sebastián enarcó una ceja, esto se ponía cada vez más raro—. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde está su parche?

—¡Observa por ti mismo! —Refunfuñó Ciel, señalando acusadoramente a los dos menores, como viles criminales, que los observaban desde los jardines.

Tras asomarse (devolviendo el saludo que su hermanita le enviaba desde el jardín agitando una mano) y observarlos, al igual que al "otro-yo" de su amo, Sebastián sonrió de esa forma que solo él sabía hacer, en lo que decía—. Vaya, no sabía que Finnian y mi onee-chan hacían tan buenas replicas de usted, Amo~ —un aún más enojado Ciel empezó a reclamarle, entre sus gritos haciendo hincapié en que "_eso_" no se parecía en nada a él—. ¿Pero cómo puede decir eso, Amo? Si es igualito a usted, con parche y todo~

—Parche… —repitió mecánicamente el oji-azul. Fue entonces que el conde Phantomhive recordó ese detalle faltante en su persona y que Pandora le había quitado, una vez que sabrá Dios cuándo entró a su despacho y le arrebató al momento de estar desprevenido—. ¡Maldita sea, mi parche! —Y tras soltar esa maldición, ni flojo ni perezoso el conde Phantomhive salió de su estudio, cubriéndose el ojo (donde yacía el sello de su contrato con su mayordomo) con una mano, dando zancadas y refunfuñandó cosas como: _«Seguro que le influenciaste a tu hermana que me molestara, para tu propio deleite, demonio bastardo»_, para finalmente salir de su despacho, dando un portazo.

Sebastián suspiró—. Perfecto… ahora el té que preparé se enfriará —dijo decepcionado el mayordomo oji-rojo, siendo ese su único disgusto en ese momento.

Aunque siendo honestos, no era de extrañar que el conde Phantomhive estuviera así de gruñón (bueno, más de lo usual) en tal época del año, ya que su cumpleaños era ese mismo día… pero desde que perdió a sus padres, fue secuestrado y marcado como un animal, dicho día era para él más oscuro que feliz. Pero para no desviarnos al triste pasado del conde Phantomhive, digamos que no solo estaba malhumorado por eso, sino porque había recibido hace unos días una llamada de parte de su "encantadora" suegra, la marquesa Frances Middleford, (madre de Elizabeth, esposa de Ciel, y que por tanto vivía con él ahora), para avisarles que irían a visitarlos ésta Navidad a la mansión Phantomhive, para celebrar todos en familia dicha fiesta. El problemita era que desde que Elizabeth y Ciel habían contraído matrimonio, (a las edades de 19 y 18 respectivamente), la marquesa Middleford se había tornado aún más estricta con su yerno (¿era eso posible?)… pero no por eso se dejaba de lado el hecho de que le había agarrado más afecto al Phantomhive. Pero era claro que Alexis Middleford, el padre de su esposa y ahora su suegro, se había vuelto más unido a él, hasta el punto en que lo abrazaba (y asfixiaba), eso sumado a las inmensas ganas de volverse abuelo cuando llegara el momento. Y ni me hagan mencionar a Edward Middleford, el hermano mayor de Lizzy y por tanto, cuñado de Ciel. Como recordarán (para aquellos que leyeron el manga [¿?]) cuando Ciel aún estaba pequeño y todavía comprometido con Lizzy, Edward tenía una gran cantidad de celos-de-hermano y se negaba a aceptar al "renacuajo Phantomhive" como miembro de la familia… aunque en el fondo le tenía aprecio a Ciel y se preocupaba por él. Por lo que cuando finalmente él y Ciel ya eran cuñados, Edward se había tornado algo más arisco, pero solamente por sobreproteger a su hermanita Lizzy.

Ciel se detuvo en seco a medio camino de bajar las escalera, (aún sin destapar su ojo) ya que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al venírsele a la mente la imagen de Alexis abrazándolo hasta la asfixia, en lo que le preguntaba: _«Y bien, Ciel, ¿cuándo será que mi hija y tú me darán nietecitos o nietecitas~?»_, mientras era sermoneado por Frances sobre su "desaliñado" cabello y, como la cereza del pastel, su cuñadito Edward susurrándole amenazadoramente al oído: _«Más te vale que no te propases o le hagas cosas raras a mi querida hermanita, cuando están a solas… ¡porque si me llego a enterar que es así, sentirás mi ira!»._

Para información de los lectores, la llegada de la amorosa-estricta familia de su esposa… era hoy. Oh, sí… sin duda seria un **largo **día para el pobre conde Phantomhive. Cuando finalmente llegó a la sala principal de la mansión, dispuesto a salir al jardín y recuperar su parche, se encontró su primer obstáculo… la encarnación viviente de la cursilería y el excesivo-amor… su esposa Elizabeth. Luciendo en ese momento un hermoso vestido, de tonos rosa pastel, con bordes blancos. Para brindarse calor (debido al frío de la época) ya no llevaba su rubia cabellera atada en las dos coletas, sino suelta y dejándola caer libremente sobre sus hombros y cuello. Eso sumado a su piel blanca cual porcelana, y a sus encantadores ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, la hacían ver en verdad hermosa. Al notar la presencia de su esposo parado en medio del salón, con una mano cubriendo uno de sus ojos, la mujer lo miró extrañada; aunque luego dicha expresión fue sustituida por una sonrisa, que a Ciel le resultó tan cálida que el frío del ambiente no podría afectarlo. Pero al cerciorarse de que se había quedado a observar (embobado~) a su esposa, el oji-azul recordó la razón del por qué había bajado, por lo que velozmente (e intentando ocultar el tierno rubor que apareció en sus mejillas, cortesía de la imagen de Elizabeth) se dirigió a la puerta principal. Al abrirla haciendo uso de su mano libre, recibiendo la fresca brisa invernal acariciándole su rostro, estuvo a punto de salir… cuando escuchó a Lizzy exclamar un: _«¡Espera, querido!»_, por lo que preocupado se giró, solo para sentir como la rubia colocaba una bufanda (de cómica unión de colores rosados-verdosos) alrededor de su cuello, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Si vas a salir, al menos abrígate un poco… —le dijo la oji-verde, acariciándole la mano con la que se cubría su ojo derecho, aunque ya sabiendo el por qué su esposo lo hacía, al éste revelarle su naturaleza demoníaca hace 4 años atrás, (aunque solo a ella, pidiéndole que no se revelara ni a su familia, ni a nadie más)—. No quiero que te resfríes~

—Ehm… sí, gracias —nuevamente giró su mirada, para que la mujer no notara su renovado sonrojo y velozmente se dio la vuelta, saliendo al jardín. Acercándose poco a poco a los "_mocosos_" junto a su "_otro-yo_" de nieve. Los señaló acusadoramente, frunciendo el ceño (igual que el Ciel-de-nieve), reclamándoles—. ¡Ustedes, mi parche! **¡AHORA!**

—Pandora lo siente, pero… ¡no le puede dar el parche a Ciel-sama! —Dijo la kimerita decididamente, en lo que ella y Finnian se posicionaban frente al Ciel-de-nieve, extendiendo sus brazos al frente del Ciel-real, en señal de que se alejara.

—**¿¡QUÉ!?** —Ciel enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no, si ese es **MI** parche en primer lugar!?

—¡E-eso es porque e-es el único parche a-aquí, Amo! —Añadió Finnian, aunque sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina, no por el frío sino por la cara de asesino-serial-furioso que le enviaba el oji-azul—. ¡Y-y ahora es del _"otro Amo"_!

—¿¡Cómo que "_otro Amo_"!? —Al notar como los menores señalaban al Ciel-de-nieve, (el cual imaginen que tenía exactamente la misma expresión furiosa del Ciel-real) una vena empezó a palpitar en su frente y añadió—. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Que esa… _cosa_… **NO** se parece a mí!

—¡Pero **SÍ** se parece a usted! —Exclamó cómicamente indignado Finnian, de que su Amo se negara a aceptar la verdad. Siendo secundado por la pequeña oji-bicolor, la cual dijo: _«¡Aja! ¡Además Pandora ayudó a que se viera más como Ciel-sama!»_, en lo que señalaba hacia el parche.

—**¡QUE NO!**__—Exclamó Ciel, aguantándose las ganas de ahorcar a los dos menores enfrente suyo.

—**¡QUE SÍ!**__—Exclamaron a coro el jardinero y la Kimera.

—**¡SUFICIENTE!**__—Vociferó fuerte y ya harto el hombre, con su ojo visible adquiriendo ese tono rojo-violeta brillante característico de los demonios—. ¡Si no me lo entregan por las buenas, tendré que recuperarlo por las malas!

De forma dramática, Pandora y Finnian se cubrieron sus bocas con sus manos, mirando al mayor como si de un terrible monstruo se tratase. Dispuestos a defender al Amo-de-nieve, Pandorita y Finnian se miraron entre sí, asintiendo y (para alarma de Ciel), velozmente agarraron cada uno un par de manojos de la nieve a sus pies, hasta hacerlas bolitas y exclamaron: _**«¡Aléjese, malvado Ciel-sama!»**_**.** Ciel logró apartarse de donde estaba, antes que las bolas de nieve arrojadas impactaran sobre él; teniendo que retroceder y ocultarse detrás de un árbol cercano del jardín.

.

**¡Justo eso era lo que le faltaba!**

.

**Primero:** se despertaba*(3) en una posición tan comprometedora con su (en ese entonces) dormida esposa, —no pregunten, pero imaginen cuanto gusten~— que si Edward se llegaba a enterar… ¡Lo mataría sin piedad alguna! (Conociendo o no la naturaleza demoníaca de Ciel).

.

**Segundo:** descubría que estaba hasta el cuello con documentos de la compañía Funtom, los cuales se había puesto a completar desde temprano, (logrando terminarlos antes de la llegada de su "querida" suegra y compañía).

.

**Tercero:** la mocosa media-hermana-de-su-mayordomo le quitaba su parche, solo para usarlo en una abominación-de-nieve-que-en-nada-se-parecía-a-él, el cual se negaba a regresarle al igual que Finnian.

.

**Cuarto:** ahora había desencadenado una "Guerra", tan solo por intentar recuperar el parche que era suyo legítimamente.

.

Y además la marquesa-dictadora-y-encima-su-suegra- Frances llegaría en cualquier momento y lo más seguro era que si lo veía jugar así… un segundo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse el final de esa oración, luego suspiró. Quizás si lograba recuperar su parche sin que Finnian o Pandora lo vieran, lograría darle fin a esa ridícula guerra de bolas de nieve, sin que su suegra lo viera. Asintió para sí mismo dispuesto a cumplir ese plan, por lo que con cuidado y disimulo asomó su cabeza por una esquina del árbol… solo para recibir en pleno rostro el impacto de una de las bolas de nieve, cortesía de nada más ni nada menos que de…

—**¡¿ELIZABETH?!**__—Exclamó incrédulo, limpiándose con su mano libre el rostro, ya que seguía cubriendo su ojo de la marca del contrato—. ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

La nombrada rubia, que sabrá Dios cuándo se había posicionado donde Finny y Pandorita (igual de abrigada y con una bufanda celeste al cuello), hizo un leve puchero al no ser llamada cómo le gustaba, arrojando una segunda bola de nieve, la cual Ciel logró evitar ésta vez, en lo que exclamaba—. ¡Que es "Lizzy"! **¡Y pues no permitiré que ataques al otro-conde~!** —Aunque era obvio que dicho tono desafiante al decir eso era falso, ya que en el fondo estaba gozando un montón en ese momento.

—**¡No puede ser! ¿¡Ahora tú también, mujer!?**__—Exclamó entre furioso e incrédulo Ciel.

**¡Aquello era más que perfecto!**

(Y nótese el sarcasmo en esa expresión)

Ahora no solo debía encargarse de evadir al par de mocosos, sino también a esa "rubia traidora" que se hacía llamar su esposa. ¡¿A dónde había quedado la supuesta "lealtad", "en las buenas y en las malas", (entre las demás palabras del sacerdote que los casó), que Elizabeth le había jurado con el "acepto" en su boda!? ¡Ahora solo faltaba que el tal "Santa Claws" bajara de su trineo y se uniera a los tres en su contra…! ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Ahora estaba teniendo ridículas alusiones, relacionadas con ese panzón vestido de rojo, que ni siquiera existía! Observando todo desde una de las ventanas superiores de la mansión, (como el pobre e indefenso Ciel se volvía a ocultar detrás del árbol, en lo que Lizzy arrojaba una bola de nieve tras otra hacia dicho árbol, mientras que Finnian y Pandorita se encargaban de hacer un fuerte de nieve para proteger a su "escuadrón"), Sebastián sonreía, entre enternecido (por ver a su media-hermanita tan animada) y burlón (por ver el suplicio de su Amo). ¿Será que debía bajar y ayudar a su (ya no tan joven) Amo…? ¿O mejor ir a arreglar y dejar el resto de la mansión sin una pizca de polvo o imperfección, para evitar ser sermoneado por la "encantadora" suegra de su Amo…?

No fue sino hasta que sintió un leve frote en su pantalón, que el demonio de ojos carmesíes salió de sus pensamientos. Bajó su mirada, notando un par de brillantes Espinelas*(4) mirándolo fijamente, pertenecientes a una pequeña bola de pelos gris, con franjas negras y rosada nariz. Se trataba de su pequeña gata, Reina. La minina, cuyo pelaje era semejable a una Obsidiana*(5), seguía frotándose insistentemente contra la pierna del peli-negro, como si le rogara con la mirada: _«Va~amos, acaríciame, sabes que quieres~»_. Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora de total ternura, en lo que sin dudarlo sujetaba a la gatita entre sus manos, para hacer lo que más le gustaba… exacto… apretarle las almohadillas de sus patitas, en lo que susurraba todo tipo de cumplidos, pero de los que destacaban los repetidos: _«Esponjosita, esponjosita~»,_ gesto que parecía hacerle cosquillas a la animalita, ya que ella soltaba maullidos que se asemejaban tiernamente a pequeñas risas.

Tras juguetear unos minutos más con la pequeña felina, notó extrañado como ésta saltaba de sus brazos hasta el suelo, correteando hacia la semi-abierta puerta de un ropero cercano, adentrándose en allí para después salir, sujetando con su pequeño hocico un plumero. Sin detener su caminata, miró unos segundos a su dueño, como diciéndole con su mirada: _«¡Vamos, cariño! Como la leal gatita-demonio que soy, te ayudaré a limpiar~»_, gesto por el cual Sebastián soltó una pequeña risita, siguiendo a su ahora "pequeña y esponjosita ayudante" en la limpieza. Lo mejor sería apresurarse, ya que de seguro no tardaba mucho para que Frances Middleford llegara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos 35 minutos después. Minutos en que la Guerra de bolas de nieve terminó, (con el "escuadrón" de Lizzy, Finnian y Pandorita como triunfantes, al igual que con un Ciel cubierto de pies a cuello de nieve y, sorprendentemente, todavía cubriendo su ojo derecho con su mano). Minutos en que Sebastián, (junto a Reinita~) habían terminado de limpiar cada rincón de la mansión, al igual que adelantado la cena (la cual el mayordomo tuvo que proteger no solo del lanzallamas de Bard, sino de Reina también, ya que entre los alimentos había incluido un poco de atún). Minutos en que el Bard ayudaba a Maylene a adornar el techo de la mansión con un admirable número de muérdagos —los cuales Lizzy insistió en colocar, ya que eran uno de los símbolos principales de la Navidad y no podían faltar— por todos lados, mientras que el adorable ancianito chibi del Sr. Tanaka los observaba sentadito en una esquina del salón, tomando té de su tacita japonesa y soltando alegres: _"¡Jo, jo, jo!"_. Minutos en que finalmente la familia Middleford había llegado y (como no) no faltaron los sermones de Frances, ya sea sobre el peinado de Sebastián —el cual como siempre "arregló" con su peine— por ver a su yerno "perder el tiempo jugueteando con nieve", por ver a Elizabeth despeinada —esto debido a la guerra de bolas de nieve— y ni hablar del ataque que casi le dio por la forma de vestir de Pandorita, (a la cual recién conocía), sobre-todo por la falda de bordes rasgados. Aunque la última no se salvó de los abrazos de Alexis Middleford, en lo que éste restregaba su cabeza contra la mejilla de Pandora, totalmente encantado mientas exclamaba: _«¡Kyaaaa, que adorable eres~! ¡Ojalá que los nietos que mi hija y yerno me concederán, sean tan tiernos como tú~!»_. Tanto esa sobre-exagerada muestra de afecto, como el fallido intento de Frances por cambiarle su forma de vestir, dejaron tan traumada a la pequeña Kimerita, que ésta no se separó de su hermano en toda la mañana. Edward por su parte había (de mala ganada) ayudado a su cuñado a salir de su "prisión de nieve", gesto que Ciel internamente agradeció mucho, para luego (para disgusto de Pandorita y Finnian) recuperar su preciado parche, (logrando así por fin descansar su brazo que cubría su ojo) tras arrebatárselo a su otro-yo de nieve, del cual Edward no perdió oportunidad de comentar un burlón: _«¡Vaya! ¡Es igualito a ti, cuñadito~!»_, solo para recibir una mirada molesta del Ciel-real, la cual le causó gracia, debido a que eso hacía que el muñequito de nieve se pareciera aún más a él.

Más tarde, Ciel y Lizzy conversaban con la familia de la última tranquilamente en el salón principal, en donde recibían el calor de la chimenea de leves pero más que suficientes llamas. Ciel aunque lucía sereno por fuera, por dentro estaba más nervioso que un ratoncito en una calle repleta de gatos… y por gatos no hablaba de la "bola de pelos" de su mayordomo… sino que se refería a su suegra Frances y su cuñado Edward, aunque la primera solo lo observaba de vez en vez, (de forma similar a la de un militar), en lo que ella y su esposo Alexis charlaban con Elizabeth. Mientras que Edward por su parte… lo miraba a él fija y seriamente; el demonio-conde pensaba tres cosas: o que Edward Middleford lo apuñalaba con su mirada… o que en cualquier momento le iba a preguntar algo… o quizás un poco de ambas. Adivinó la tercera, ya que unos segundos después, el hermano de Elizabeth habló.

—¿…Y bien? —Preguntó Edward, cruzado de brazos y sin despegar la vista de Ciel.

—¿Y bien… qué? —Contestó con otra pregunta el oji-azul, no sabía porqué de repente se sentía un sucio criminal, siendo interrogado por el policía malo, alias Edward Middleford.

—¿Cómo que _"qué"_? —Entrecerrando sus ojos, se acercó más a su cuñadito, mientras Sebastián y Pandora los observaban a ambos discretamente, aunque el mayor de ellos esperando que ni su amo o el Middleford iniciaran una discusión—. Sabes a lo que me refiero, Ciel Phantomhive… —se acercó un poco más, para hablarle en susurros al aparentemente calmado conde, aunque por dentro pensaba: _«Me va apuñalar, me va apuñalar…»_, aunque para su suerte (o quizás no tanta), el hombre solo preguntó—. ¿… Cuándo seré tío?

Tanto Ciel como Sebastián dieron un respingo, sobretodo el primero, (a lo que Pandorita, sujetada a un brazo de su hermano mayor los miró a ambos curiosa e inocente), ya que no se esperaban dicha pregunta venir del sobreprotector hermano mayor de Lizzy… o que éste deseara que el conde y su hermanita fueran a concebir descendencia… de Alexis se esperaba por su arduo deseo de volverse abuelo… pero que Edward quisiera ser tío, sí que era una sorpresa. Tras meditar unos segundos su respuesta, Ciel finalmente la dio.

—Pues… ni Elizabeth ni yo creemos estar listos… no por ahora —tragó grueso, intentando no sonrojarse por imaginarse a sí mismo y a su esposa haciendo el natural "ritual" para tener hijos—. Pero… ella y solo ella me dirá cuando se sienta preparada, ¿d-de acuerdo?

Edward solamente hizo un movimiento de cabeza, en señal de estar totalmente de acuerdo con la respuesta de su cuñado. Para los que se pregunten por qué Edward finalmente había logrado controlar sus celos de hermano, pues había decidido ya no oponer resistencia a que su hermanita y su cuñadito vivieran juntos, siempre que Lizzy estuviera contenta, eso era más que suficiente para él. Aproximadamente una hora después, Sebastián (aún siendo sujetado de un brazo por su —todavía traumada— medio-hermanita menor) recorría los pasillos de la mansión, tras haberles preguntado a sus amos o a los visitantes si necesitaban algo, pero al estos decirle que nada en particular, había decidido ir a vigilar que los demás miembros de la servidumbre no hicieran locuras navideñas o algo así.

—Onii-sama… —habló la pequeña Kimera, con un leve temblor en su voz, aferrándose más al brazo de su hermano mayor.

—¿Dime, onee-chan? —Ante ese gesto, Sebastián bajó su mirada hacia su (a comparación suya en verdad bajita) hermanita.

—¿Por qué tienes ese peinado tan gracioso? —La pregunta la había articulado por total inocencia y en parte curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que veía al peli-negro con un peinado diferente al rebelde-pero-sexy habitual.

Sebastián suspiró, recordando que la pequeña no había estado presente cuando Frances le "corrigió" su (según ella) desaliñado y nada apropiado cabello largo. Por lo que le respondió lo siguiente—. Pues digamos que a la… —hizo un gran esfuerzo por no decir algo impropio o feo, tanto por respeto a la mujer esa, como por tener a su hermanita allí—… madre de Elizabeth-sama no le agrada nada mi peinado, dice que es "impropio" de un hombre tener el cabello largo, por lo que me lo amablemente me dio un retoque.

Debido a su alta inocencia, Pandora no había podido captar el dije de total sarcasmo (y en parte enojo) que su hermano mayor había usado en la última frase, pero al entender el significado de lo que su hermano había dicho, frunció levemente su ceño, inflando sus mofletes en tierno puchero y con dije de fastidio (propio de una niña pequeña, que se quejaba por visitar a una tía que la asustaba por maquillaje en exceso u otra cosa) opinó lo siguiente.

—Esa señora no le agrada a Pandora… —un leve escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, al recordar cuando Frances le había obligado no-sé-cuántas-veces en cambiar su querida capita, blusa y faldita (entregadas por Undertaker) por un "feo" vestido rosado y con demasiados bordados—. Es… aterradora… y mandona… —Sebastián no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla divertida, por como su pequeña hermana describía a la marquesa tal y como él la veía, pero sin llegar a insultarle de gravedad. Pero lo que sin duda sorprendió al mayordomo, fue que su hermana añadiera—. Y Pandora no cree que los hombres se vean mal con cabello largo… para Pandora tanto Sebas-nii como Demi-nii se ven lindos con su pelo largo, ¡Pandora quiere a Onii-sama tal y como es!

—… Onee-chan… —Sebastián posó una mano sobre la cabecita monocromática de la menor, acariciándola dulcemente. Era la primera vez que sentía esa… calidez, en toda su inmortal vida de demonio—. Gracias~

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué, Onii-sama? —Preguntó volviendo a su semblante inocente la Kimerita, levemente sonrojada por la caricia del mayor.

—Por ser tal y como eres, eso también es lo que me agrada de ti~ —La sincera sonrisa de cariño que Sebastián tenía en ese momento, la cual muy pocas veces esbozaba entre tantas de ironía o de burla, solo causo que la pequeña se sonrojara más. Cuando de pronto sus ojitos bicolores se centraron curiosos en algo, que colgaba sobre la cabeza del mayor. Tras preguntar qué era, señalándole el pequeño adorno navideño, Pandorita supo por palabras del mayordomo que se trataba de un muérdago—. Onee-chan, ¿sabes cuál es la tradición del muérdago? —Preguntó el mayor, en lo que se ponía de cuclillas junto a la menor, para estar un poco más a su altura. Al ella negar y preguntar cuál era, Sebastián señaló con una de sus manos hacia el pequeño y verdoso adornito—. Pues si alguien se para debajo de uno, la persona más cercana a ese alguien debe… darle un beso~

—¿Darle… un… beso? —Repitió la última frase en forma de pregunta, a lo que el oji-rojo asintió.

La kimera miró a su hermano, luego al muérdago, otra vez a su hermano, otra vez al muérdago y finalmente a su hermano, pero cubriéndose su boquita con una de sus manitas, poseyendo un semblante tan serio que hasta hacía un poco de gracia. Sebastián enarcó una ceja ante eso. Pero en un veloz movimiento, la niña de ojos-bicolor dejó un besito en una de las mejillas del mayordomo, el cual sonriendo se lo correspondió, solo que en la frente, a lo que el rostro de la menor se tornó de un color semejable al de la nariz de Rudolph, el reno navideño. Pero para desconcierto de ambos, se escuchó un largo: _«¡Awwwwwwwwww~~!»_, acompañado de un: _«Sebastián-san, no sabíamos que podía ser así de dulce~»_, seguidas finalmente por un: _«¡Jo, jo, jo~!»_, los dos primeros pertenecientes a las voces de Maylene, Bard y Finnian, mientras que lo último obviamente pertenecía a Tanaka, los tres habían observado toda la escena desde el otro lado del pasillo, a espaldas del mayordomo. El chef, la mucama y el jardinero miraban a su superior y a la hermanita de éste fijamente, el primero con una sonrisa de ternura y los dos últimos con ojos brillosos de total ilusión, mientras que el ancianito chibi daba un sorbo a su taza de té, aunque lucía sonrojadito, debido a la misma ternura por ver tan encantadora escena de amor fraternal.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sebastián había carraspeado, en lo que se re-incorporaba con mirada amenazadora, dirigida hacia los sirvientes que claramente significaba: _«¡No quiero ni una sola palabra sobre esto! ¿¡Entendido!?»_. No hizo falta nada más, ya que el chef, la mucama y el jardinerito exclamaron al mismo tiempo un: _«¡Sebastián-san, que aterrador!»_, a la vez en que salían de allí huyendo, aunque el Chibi Tanaka seguía en su sitio, sin siquiera inmutarse por la mirada del oji-rojo; a lo que el mayordomo suspiró. De repente Tanaka, volviendo a soltar otro: _«¡Jo, jo, jooooo!»_, empezó a hacer señas con una de sus chibi-manitas como si quisiera que alguien se acercara, Sebastián se sorprendió al ver como Pandorita, ni lenta ni perezosa, velozmente se acercó hacia el ancianito, por el cual al ser aún más bajito que ella, tuvo que agacharse para poder hablarle. El mayordomo enarcó una ceja al notar como su hermanita susurraba algunas cosas, las cuales Tanaka respondía afirmativamente con un: _«¡Jo~!»_, y otras negativamente con dos: _«¡Jo, jo!»_, para luego finalmente ambos reírse cómplice y traviesamente al mismo tiempo, el ancianito por supuesto con su clásico: _«¡Jo, jo, jo~!»_ digno de Santa Claws.

—Ejem… ¿se puede saber qué les causa tanta gracia?

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano preguntar eso, provocó que la pequeña Kimera diera un respingo y luego se girara a verlo, con una expresión de sorpresa semejable a alguien que fue descubierto tratando de hacer una travesura, en lo que sujetaba al ancianito chibi en sus brazos. ¡Oh, por el amor al Innuko! ¡Pandorita olvidadiza! ¡Se olvidó que su hermano mayor seguía allí! El cual la miraba de forma fija y sospechante, cruzado de brazos. Pandora y Tanaka se vieron entre sí, luego al mayordomo y únicamente exclamaron: _**«¡Mira, Onii-sama, es Grell-san!»**_y_**«¡Jo, jo, jooooo!»**_, respectivamente. Sebastián al principio no se tragó ese cuento, pero al sentir que "_algo_" se arrojaba encima suyo y que, para su horror, ese algo era de color _**rojo**_; sintió un inmenso escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se agitó fuertemente… pero, para su alivio, no se trataba más que de una enorme tela de costura roja, que sabrá Dios cómo y cuándo había llegado hasta allí.

—Uff… solo era esto. Te ruego que no me vuelvas a asustar así, Pandora… ¡Un momento! —Pero antes de acabar esa frase, Sebastián dio un leve respingo, al escuchar varias cosas romperse a sus espaldas, así como un sonido similar a un caballo descarriado huyendo del establo, se giró abruptamente solo para ver que ni su hermanita ni Tanaka seguían allí, en su lugar solo había una pequeña nube de humo que recorría el pasillo hasta cruzar por la esquina de éste. El florero hecho pedazos en el suelo, la caída mesita donde éste anteriormente reposaba, al igual que la alfombra del pasillo desordenada, dejaban en claro que la kimerita fue la causante de todo ello y accidentalmente cuando huyó—. **¡PANDORA!**

—¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿Por qué tanto grito? —Al reconocer dicha voz, Sebastián suspiró pesadamente. Ahora ya tenía más o menos una idea de dónde había salido esa tela de tan… excéntrico color. Sin más se giró y afirmó sus teorías—. Vaya, vaya, ¿por qué tienes esa cara si es Navidad… Rígido-san*(6)~?

Preguntó entre burlona y curiosamente la persona a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el oji-rojo por ese apellido tan molesto. Se trataba de la modista/costurera Nina Hopkins, una mujer entre 25 y 28 años cuando mucho, de clara piel, ojos marrones claro, cuyo cabello castaño lo llevaba rizado en una coleta en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, poseía un sombrero encima de ésta, inclinado hacia el lado derecho. Ella iba vestida con un traje ajustado, de manga larga, escotado (mostrando así su pecho), con un chaleco sobre la parte superior de encaje negro. También llevaba una falda, —la cual los (que hayan leído el manga) sabrán que era usada como mero adorno, para ocultar unos pantaloncillos extremadamente cortos, que cualquiera pensaría que eran pocos femeninos, así como que debajo de dichos pantalones habían unas ligas— las cuales le sujetaban sus botas, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

—¿A qué se debe el gusto de su visita, Nina-san? —Preguntó con falso interés y total sarcasmo el mayordomo, en lo que le tendía de regreso su prenda roja—. Si viene a intentar vestir a mi Amo nuevamente de rojo, puede ahorrarse las molestias, tanto usted como yo sabemos que no lo convencerá.

—Whow~ —ya con la prenda roja en sus manos e ignorando totalmente el último comentario del mayordomo, la castaña observó encima del hombro de éste el mini-desastre (provocado anteriormente por Pandorita), soltando un silbido y mirando acusadoramente a éste—. Tal parece que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo como mayordomo, al andar destruyendo la mansión de tu Amo, Rígido-san~

—Para su información, Nina-san, no tuve nada que ver con éste desastre —argumentó seriamente Sebastián en su defensa—. Sino mi pequeña herma-… —pero al recordar la obsesión que la mujerzuela esa tenía hacia las mujeres y niños, se cayó al acto, aunque tristemente fue muy tarde.

—_¿"Herma-…"?_ **¿¡Tienes una hermana pequeña~!?** —Exclamaba con brillo en sus ojos Nina, ilusionada por imaginarse cómo sería la pequeña criatura. La expresión de… horror que percibió en el rostro del oji-rojo le confirmaron sus teorías—. ¡Kyaaaa, no puedo creerlo~! ¡Rígido-san haciendo del hermano mayor, te verías menos rígido y hasta simpático~! —Dijo "simpático" en vez de "tierno", "lindo", "adorable" o cualquier sinónimo de dichas palabras, ya que únicamente opinaba eso de los niños y mujeres—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda? ¿Es rígida como tú? _«Ojalá que no…»_ ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella, o la vi en mis anteriores visitas a la mansión? ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verla, abrazarla y diseñarle ropita hermosa~?

—Ni se le ocurra acercarse a ella… —fue la única respuesta que recibió del mayordomo, el cual la miraba con sus ojos carmesíes entrecerrados y expresión totalmente seria. Puede que dejara a su hermanita vivir con el excéntrico de Undertaker en su tienda, (debido a que éste aún con lo raro, era alguien de confianza y tenía por seguro que ella junto a él no corría peligro)… pero… ¡Estaría dispuesto a pasar un día entero rodeado de perros, siendo abrazado (cofcofymanoseadocofcof) por Grell Sutcliff o cualquier cosa, antes que permitir a la "loca pervertida" de Nina Hopkins tocar un solo cabello de su hermanita! Oh, sí… Sebastián podría ser un demonio medio-pervertido, cínico, malvado, calculador, frío, misterioso, cruel, posesivo (cofcofconMaylenecofcof), perfeccionista, estricto, obsesionado por los gatos, repudiador de perros, (cofcofobsesionadoporlahoraco fcof) y muchas cosas más… pero un hermano irresponsable… eso nunca.

Nina suspiró, susurrando para sí—. Además de rígido, eres aguafiestas…

—Aún no me responde mi pregunta, Nina-san… —Sebastián se cruzó de brazos, sino fuera un demonio-mayordomo decente y caballeroso… ¡ya habría sacado a esa loca de la mansión a patadas!—. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Ante esa pregunta Nina dio un respingo, golpeándose la frente con una mano y susurrando una maldición para sí misma por su pésima memoria. ¿¡Cómo había podido olvidarse del motivo de su llegada a la mansión Phantomhive!? Sin responderle nada al mayordomo, solo salió caminando (o mejor dicho trotando) por el mismo pasillo en que se había ido Pandora, siendo seguida de vista por un extrañado Sebastián. Aunque éste se limitó a dejarla ir por su lado, ya luego se encargaría de vigilarla, sacó su pequeño reloj Albert de su bolsillo, abriéndolo para cerciorarse de que ya no faltaba mucho para la hora del almuerzo. Por lo que al volver a guardar el plateado reloj de bolsillo, se dio media vuelta y dirigió a la cocina, rogando internamente porque ni Bard o Reinita le hubieran hecho algo a los bocadillos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nina recorría los pasillos frenéticamente, observando en todas direcciones y preguntándose dónde estaría "_aquella persona_", la cual la "_otra persona_" que la llamó ayer (la que le pidió sus servicios) le indicó que buscara, para que llevara a cabo el resto del "_pedido_". Hasta que finalmente, al cruzar un pasillo y ver como una puerta se abrió, la encontró. La persona que buscaba era nada más y nada menos que Maylene, la cual se asomó por la puerta de su respectiva habitación y al notar la presencia de Nina, se sorprendió bastante de verla allí. La costurera, desprendiendo emoción, se arrojó para abrazar a Maylene; aunque ésta aterrada (por recordar la última vez en que fue "manoseada" por la costurera) se apartó de la puerta, a lo que Nina acabó cayendo encima de la cama de la habitación, al entrar corriendo a ésta. Dentro del cuarto de Maylene, extrañamente, se encontraba reunida el resto de la servidumbre de la mansión, es decir: Bard, Finnian y Tanaka, al igual que la pequeña Pandora, estos dos últimos fueron los que habían reunido a los demás, ya que "_persona_" que contrató ese día a Nina, (la cual Pandora conocía bien), le había pedido a la kimerita que reuniera a los sirvientes Phantomhive, (salvo a Sebastián), pero **¡OJO!** Pandora no conocía a Nina en ese momento. La kimera pareció sorprenderse por la entrada de la costurera, se ocultó un poco detrás de Finny, ya que de cierta forma el comportamiento de dicha mujer le recordaba mucho al de cierto Shinigami-travesti pelirrojo, al cual su hermano mayor parecía repudiar, más no del todo, por haber recibido ayuda de Grell en algunas ocasiones.

—**¿¡Nina-san!? **—Exclamaron Maylene, Bard y Finnian, los dos últimos entre sorprendidos como divertidos, ya que estaban reprimiendo carcajadas divertidas por la "épica" entrada de la castaña.

—¡Sí, sí! Feliz navidad, amor y paz, y todo eso… —respondió la mujer, con algo de indiferencia, en lo que se reincorporaba; pero fue entonces en que sucedió justo lo que Sebastián tanto temía… que Nina viera a la pequeña Pandora. Su esperada reacción, fue apartar a Baldroy de un empujón, asustando a Finnian por lo rápido que se acercó. Cosa que le recordó a la kimerita de ojos bicolor a la ocasión en que conoció a Grell—. ¡Oh, dios santo! ¡Eres la cosita más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida~! ¡Debes de ser la hermanita de Rígido-san! ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Retrocediendo un poco, realmente incómoda por la cercanía de la desconocida mujer, Pandorita con temblorosa voz, respondió—. Disculpe, pero… Sebas-nii le dijo a Pandora que no hablara con desconocidos… además, Pandora no es hermana de ningún Rígido-san, solo de Sebas-nii y de Demi-nii.

Nina ante esa respuesta bufó al ver que aunque no estuviera presente, el mayordomo le arruinara el momento; aunque a la vez estaba enternecida por la pequeña niña y su respuesta. Pero volviendo a lo suyo, (e ignorando la mirada de pocos amigos que Bard le enviaba, por el anterior empujón), se giró hacia Maylene, al ésta llamarla.

—Ehm… ¿Nina-san…?

—¿Sí, querida~?

—E-etooo… ¿qué la trae por aquí?

—¡Pues vine para modificar tu uniforme de mucama, por supuesto~! —Exclamó animadamente la castaña, sacando aguja e hilo (sabrá Dios cuándo) en lo que hablaba.

—¿¡C-cómo!? —Una muy sonrojada Maylene se alejó bastante de Nina, viéndola con miedo.

—¡Ey, momento! —Exclamó la castaña, llevándose una mano al mentón, en pose de concentración, cuando recordó algo—. ¡Oh, esperen~! Vine para otra cosa, ya que una "**cliente especial**" me llamó ayer, para que hiciera un encargo aquí, con uno de los sirvientes de la mansión —Nina centró su atención en el ancianito chibi, que tranquilamente tomaba de su té, sentado en una esquinita del cuarto—. Awwwww, hablando del Rey de Roma, allí está~ ¡Prepárese, ancianito! ¡Va a recibir el toque navideño de Nina Hopkins, la costurera~!

—¿Jooooo~? —Fue la única expresión que Tanaka soltó, a modo de pregunta, señalándose a sí mismo con una de sus manitas.

—¡Sí, usted~! —Asintió la castaña, pero antes de acercársele a éste, se giró hacia los demás—. Y no crean que solo porque prefiera confinar ropa para menores de 15, no se me haya contagiado el espíritu navideño. Mi "_clienta_" fue muy clara… ¡así que preparé atuendos para ustedes! ¡Así como prepararé uno para la pequeña Pandorita~!

—**¿¡QUE QUÉEEE!?** —Exclamaron al unísono los otros 3 miembros de la servidumbre Phantomhive, a la vez en que miraron de reojo a la hermanita de su superior y luego otra vez a Nina—. ¿¡Pandorita también!?

—¡Aja, para todos! ¡Y sí, para Pandorita también! —Asintió con sonrisa tétrica la costurera. No iba a dejar que Maylene se le escapara de otro de sus "momentos de inspiración", a Bard y a Finnian les iba a hacer unos conjuntos para no desplazarlos en la época navideña… y sea lo que sea que Rígido-san le hubiera dicho, ¡desde luego que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de vestir a su linda hermanita~! ¡Oh~! ¡Que gran oportunidad le había dado su "clienta", al hacerle esa llamada!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunas horas después, ya llegado el medio-día y cuando todos (excepto los demás sirvientes) estaban en el salón principal, Sebastián servía el té… aunque con expresión algo extraña, como de preocupación. ¿Dónde podrían haberse metido los demás? ¿Dónde se habría metido Pandora? ¿A qué se debía su sospechoso comportamiento de la tarde? ¿Qué hacía Nina Hopkins en la mansión? ¿Será que la había llamado su Amo, en algún momento en que no se diera cuenta?

—¿Sebastián? —El mayordomo se giró, al ser llamado por su Amo, el cual lucía levemente preocupado por el comportamiento "ido" de su leal sirviente desde hace un rato y aprovechó de ir a averiguar a qué se debía, en lo que Elizabeth hablaba con sus padres y su hermano—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ehm… no es nada, Amo —respondió el mayordomo, aunque preguntó—. Disculpe, Amo, ¿pero de casualidad usted le pidió a la señorita Nina Hopkins que viniera hoy?

Ahora el confundido era Ciel, el cual negó haber llamado a la mujer. Nuevas interrogantes surgían en la mente del mayordomo. ¿Qué hacía Nina Hopkins en la mansión, si su Amo no había pedido sus servicios? ¿Estaría la loca costurera implicada en la desaparición de los demás y de su hermanita? Todo parecía un abstracto rompecabezas, el cual el demonio-mayordomo no sabía cómo unir. Pero fue entonces en que el par de demonios se giraron hacía un expectante Alexis, que sabrá Dios cuando se separó de la conversación que su esposa e hijos entablaban. El hombre sonreía divertido, cruzado de brazos y casi como si intentara aguantar unas imparables ganas de reír, ya que se mordía el labio inferior levemente. Al preguntarle al extraño pero alegre hombre el por qué de esa cara, éste únicamente hizo señas con su mirada hacia arriba. A lo que el par de demonios, temiendo a lo que el humano se estuviera refiriendo, (mayormente Ciel) alzaron la mirada y… **¡BRAVO~!** ¡Un lindo y conveniente muérdago yacía colgado encima de ellos!

_**[Fans-del Shonen-ai, aquí está su regalito navideño que mencione~ ¡Pero SUPER LEVE!]**_

Ciel soltó varios insultos y maldiciones para sus adentros, pensando: _«¿¡Otra vez ese maldito muérdago!?»_. Ya que unos minutos antes había tenido que darle un beso en la mejilla a su tía-suegra Frances, en lo que entablaban una seria charla de yerno-a-suegra, ya que otro muérdago colgaba encima de ella en ese momento. Y aunque el joven conde había pensado negarse a hacerlo, la marquesa severamente le dijo: _«¿Que no piensas seguir una de las tradiciones que nuestros ancestros impusieron, Phantomhive?»_, a lo que un resignado Ciel acabó dándole un beso en la mejilla a la Middleford… ¡y ahora encima le volvía a "atacar" ese maldito muérdago! De haberle tocado besar a su esposa, ningún problema, era SU esposa y besarla no implicaba problema alguno, podía hacerlo con o sin muérdago. Hubiera preferido mil veces que incluso le tocara con (la desaparecida) Maylene o incluso nuevamente a su "querida" tía-suegra… **¿¡Pero por qué tenía que haberle tocado con Sebastián!?**

El conde miró con expresión asesina y fría al mayordomo, en lo que le dejaba bien claro a través de sus poderes mentales—._ «Ni se te ocurra, demonio bastardo…»_

A pesar de haber escuchado la amenaza mental de su Amo, el mayordomo se giró a verlo, con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia y preguntó—. ¿Y bien, Amo? ¿No piensa cumplir, de igual forma que con Frances-sama, ésta obligatoria tradición? —Cabe aclarar que Sebastián hizo un enorme hincapié en el "_obligatoria_", haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo (aún siendo un demonio) para reprimir unas inmensas ganas de reír, por la expresión de su Amo.

—**¡NO… LO… HARÉ!** —Masculló entre dientes el demonio oji-azul, con un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, al reprimir las inmensas ganas de ahorcar al demonio oji-rojo enfrente suyo, a la vez en que intentaba evitar que su rostro se tornara carmesí, producto de la vergüenza. Ahora no solo Alexis los veía, sino una sonrojada Elizabeth con las manos cubriendo su boca, Edward sonriendo divertido de la situación y Frances, la última con su expresión firme de siempre.

—Pero, Amo… como dijo Frances-sama, un caballero debe seguir, al pie de la letra, cualquier regla o tradición impuesta por sus antepasados —oh, cuanto estaba gozando el demonio-mayordomo con irritar a su Amo de esa manera, añadiendo con falsa sonrisa amable, en lo que se señalaba una mejilla con una de sus enguantadas manos—. ¿Quiere hacerlo usted~?

—**¡NI AUNQUE ESTUVIERA EBRIO LO HARÉ!** —Ciel estaba decidido, luego de que pasara la época navideña, así como lejos de la vista de cualquier testigo… ¡Iba a matar al bastardo del Michaelis con sus propias manos!

—Vaya, vaya —Sebastián se llevó una mano al mentón, ladeando levemente su cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa tan seductora, que cualquier mujer se desmayaría de tan solo verla—. ¿Entonces quiere que lo haga yo~?

—**¡TAMPOCO!**__—Gritó Ciel, cuyo sonrojo no podía ocultarse más, con ceño totalmente fruncido.

—**¡SOLO BÉSALO DE UNA VEZ, PHANTOMHIVE!**__—Gritó repentinamente una ya harta tía Frances, queriendo que su yerno y sirviente acabaran con ese ridículo teatro de una buena vez.

Ciel estuvo a punto de replicarle a la mujer, cuando Sebastián (sin darle oportunidad al Phantomhive de oponerse y aprovechando su distracción) se acercó y plantó un veloz besito en una de sus mejillas, para luego alejarse velozmente y apreciando (con sonrisa burlona) como el rostro del demonio oji-azul se tornó más rojo que la misma nariz de Rudolph. Ante aquella cómica expresión de su esposo, Lizzy rió divertida y exclamando: _«¡Que kawaii te vez, Ciel~!»_. Frances por su parte suspiró satisfecha, sujetando una de las orejas de su marido, para arrastrarlo a una esquina de la habitación y regañarlo, al haber incitado (primero) a su yerno a realizar tal acto. Edward por su parte, golpeaba una de las paredes del lugar, en un acto reflejo por aguantarse la risa que luchaba por escapar de su boca.

—Ahora… con su permiso~ —dijo educadamente y en un canturreo Sebastián, saliendo de la habitación antes de que Ciel pudiera replicarle algo.

Lo último que escuchó mentalmente el mayordomo fue un leve, pero perceptible: _**«¡Bastardo…!»**_ pensado por un Ciel furioso, que se restregaba varias servilletas contra la mejilla "afectada", intentando ser calmado por su divertida y enternecida esposa rubia. En lo que caminaba por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina, Sebastián relamió sus labios. Mmm, interesante~ la mejilla del Amo tenía un sabor dulce, seguro era por comer tantos de estos, ocasionalmente llenándose las mejillas. La señorita Elizabeth tenía suerte de poder saborear de lleno ese dulce sabor, al besar los labios del conde. Pero sin duda, el mayordomo prefería mil veces besar a su amada (torpe, pero amada) Maylene. Ojalá que otro muérdago se entrometiera entre él y la mucama en algún momento de aquella fiesta navideña.

—**¡KYAAAAAA!**

Sebastián se detuvo en seco, desconcertado por ese grito. Reconoció la voz de Maylene, ¿pero cuál habría sido la causa de su grito? ¿Será que se había tropezado nuevamente? O peor… ¡¿será que Nina la había atrapado?! Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó un segundo grito de: **«¡DUELE!»** el cual le dio un vuelco al corazón, al reconocer la voz como la de su hermana. Impulsado por ese instinto de protección fraternal, corrió hasta la habitación de donde provenían los gritos y la abrió de una patada.

—¿¡Pandora, Maylene!? —Fue lo que exclamó el demonio, al estar dentro de la habitación… aunque no esperaba ver lo que vio una vez lo hizo.

—**¡Sebastián-saaaaan!**__—Gritaba una Maylene, lanzándose a abrazar al mayordomo, acompañada de Pandorita, la cual gritaba—. **¡Onii-samaaaa!**

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —Sebastián miraba entre incrédulo y sorprendido a las dos muchachas. Tanto Maylene como Pandorita llevaban puestos unos adorables disfraces de renos, la primera uno que constaba de blusa manga corta, bastante ajustada y algo escotada, junto a una faldita (terriblemente) corta; mientras que la segunda uno que parecía una batita que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas. Ambos atuendos eran marroncitos con detalles blancos, similares al pelaje de los renos, al igual que en las zonas traseras de estos colgaban (cosidos) unos simpáticos detalles, similares a colitas de reno hechas de felpa. Ambas chicas llevaban puestos guantes y zapatitos negros (que hacían de pezuñas), así como falsas astas de renos en sus cabellos (que iban pegadas en unos cintillos bien ocultos), y como la cereza del pastel, Pandorita llevaba una nariz roja falsa encima de la real, representando a Rudolph en femenino—. Pero… ¿qué es lo que traen…? **¡NINA-SAN!**

—¡Agh, Rígido-san! ¡Arruinaste el momento! —Se quejó una despeinada Nina, (debido a la resistencia que Pandorita opuso, mientras le tomaba las medidas y luego la vestía), en lo que miraba de mala forma al mayordomo.

—¿¡No te había dejado claro que no tocaras a mi hermana!? —Sebastián estaba realmente furioso, (de forma similar a cuando regañaba a los demás sirvientes, al estos destruir media mansión) aunque en el fondo pensaba que Pandorita lucía sumamente adorable, y acerca de Maylene… ni hablar, ella despertaba otras cosas (un poco inapropiadas para decir) y pensamientos en el mayordomo.

De repente un fuerte sonido, similar a algo grande y pesado caerse, se escuchó retumbar en la cocina, la cual no estaba muy lejos de allí. Por lo que el demonio, (aún con la mucama y la kimera abrazadas a él), se dirigió allí y cual no fue su disgusto, al encontrar la puerta trasera de ésta totalmente rota en el suelo. Casi como si hubiera sido cortada con una espada, y… ¡Ta-rán! El joven ángel Whitey Brown estaba parado sobre ésta, con una sonrisa triunfal (al por fin "abrirla"), efectivamente con su sable plateado y de dorada agarradera en mano. El era un joven de aparentes 15 años, de clara piel y blanca cabellera levemente larga (atada en una diminuta cola de caballo). Vestido con una gabardina igualmente blanca, con detalles azules cielo-turquesa, encima de una camisa gris, junto a pantalón azul oscuro, y un cinturón negro con dorada hebilla. Llevaba puestos unos guantes y botas, ambos negros, al igual que el gorro (en "V") que adornaba su cabeza, el cual poseía una pequeña plumita blanca a un costado. En el centro de su gabardina, haciendo de botón, había un curioso adorno celeste, con una gema violeta en medio; así como llevaba una bufanda morada al cuello por el frío de afuera. Al ver al mayordomo enfrente de él y con el cual tenía una gran rivalidad, el angelito sonrió y exclamó:

—¡Feliz Navidad, Pingüino-san~! —Ese apodo dirigido al mayordomo se debía a su forma de vestir, de forma blanca y negra, efectivamente semejable al plumaje de dichas aves.

Sebastián ya sentía un leve tic en uno de sus ojos, haciendo uso de todo su auto-control para no matar al peli-blanco frente a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Mocoso-canoso?

Whitey sonrió con ironía, al recibir ese apodo de parte del mayordomo (en alusión a su cabello), en lo que notó los disfraces de Maylene y Pandorita, (quedándose embobado por la ternura de la segunda unos segundos), para luego decir—. Pues Isabella-sama, Rebecca-sama, Demian-san y yo acabamos de llegar a visitarlos, para celebrar Navidad y el cumpleaños del Conde-pirata —apodo que le pudo a Ciel por tener un parche en un ojo, como los piratas de los cuentos—. Pero como nadie atendía la puerta principal, hice lo que cualquier persona lógica haría… ¡y destruí la puerta trasera, con mi fiel sable~!

Justo como si hubieran sido invocados, la pequeña condesa Isabella Rosenight, su mayordomo Demian Michaelis, (hagan de cuenta que un gemelo de Sebastián vestido de blanco, con guantes grises, de ojos negros y con los mechones de cabello levemente más largos, en ese momento con una bufanda negra al cuello) y la baronesa Rebecca Barnett (de apellido Michallister para los desconocidos), hicieron acto de presencia por el agujero donde antes estaba la puerta. Isabella era una chica de 13 años, de piel morena clara, ojos púrpuras-amatistas y cabellos rubios, con un simpático mechoncito en la punta de éste curvado hacia arriba. En ese momento llevaba puesta una bufanda verde oscuro al cuello, junto a su inseparable pañoleta azul oscuro con gema violeta, junto a su atuendo de camisa blanca de largas manga, con un chalequito, pantaloncillos y botas (que cubrían la mayoría de sus piernas) de varios tonos de morado, y en uno de sus dedos de una de sus manos, traía su anillo dorado con gema del mismo color de sus ojos, el símbolo de su familia. Rebecca por su parte era una chica de 18 años, más alta que Isabella pero más baja que Demian, de clara piel, de cabello castaño y largo, de ojos marrones. Llevaba al cuello una bufanda plateada, que resaltaba de su (levemente escotado) vestido de colores morados-negros y zapatillas negras; siendo la cuñadita de la difunta Madam Red, al ser hermana menor del Barón Barnett (esposo de Madam Red).

—**¡WHITEY!** —Fue lo que la pequeña condesa Rosenight gritó, en claro tono de regaño, hacia el angelito por su acción contra la pobre puerta.

—**¿¡AHORA QUÉEEEE!?** —Le devolvió el grito en su defensa el peli-blanco, fingiendo demencia respecto a la puerta.

Y así la pequeña Rosenight (que pronto cumpliría 14 años de edad) y el joven ángel empezaron a discutir, en lo que Demian y Rebecca intentaban calmarlos. Sebastián suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro, mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Sin duda éste sería un **largo** día. Fue entonces que en la cocina se hicieron presentes Bard, Finnian y Nina, los dos primeros extrañamente vestidos como duendes, (con trajes y gorros picudos de color verde, con franjas roji-blancas). La costurera al ver a la pequeña Rosenight rubia sonrió, saludándola. A lo que la pequeña dejando la discusión con Whitey de lado, se acercó a ella.

—Hola, Nina-san, veo que lograste hacer el encargo, que Whitey, Rebe-chan y yo te hicimos~ —sonrió traviesamente la rubia, al notar a Bard, Finnian, Maylene y Pandorita disfrazados.

—**¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? **—Todos los presentes allí, (menos Nina, Whitey y Rebecca), centraron sus miradas en Isabella, señalándola como la malvada villana del cuento. Sebastián y Demian (éste no estaba enterado de lo que su joven ama y los otros hicieron) se limitaban a verla incrédulos, mientras que Whitey y Rebecca sonreían cómplicemente, ya que como se mencionó, igual ellos estaban involucrados—. **¡¿Ustedes planearon todo esto?! ¡Tienen unas mentes perversas!**

—Aja, aja, ya entendí. Somos peores que los 3 cochinitos*(7) —respondió agitando una de sus manos la morenita, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Bueno, Nina-san, ¿cuánto le debo por sus servicios~?

—¡No se moleste, Isabella-sama! ¡Fue un placer~! —Respondió la costurera, en lo que daba palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica, para luego sujetar sus maletas y retirarse de allí, por la salida-sin-puerta de la cocina—. _¡Au revoir~*(8)!_

Una vez la costurera se marchó, los pobres inocentes que habían sufrido las consecuencias de su visita, (es decir los disfrazados, exceptuando a Pandorita ya que ésta seguía mirándose extrañada), apuntaron a Isabella, Whitey y Rebequita, gritando al mismo tiempo: _**«¡SOBRE ELLOS!»**_. Los 3 jóvenes solo pudieron gritar: _**«¡Momento! ¡Déjennos expli…! ¡KYAAAAAA!»**_, viendo al par de duendes y a la mujer-reno saltar hacia ellos, y luego todo se volvió negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en el salón principal, Ciel estaba algo extrañado de no haber visto a ninguno de sus demás sirvientes en toda la tarde. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Aunque todos (a excepción de Sebastián y Tanaka, claro) causaran todo tipo de destrozos, no podía evitar sentir preocupación por ellos. Pero… de cierta forma… el demonio-conde de ojos azules no sabía porque… pero sentía un presentimiento extraño, relacionado tanto al "trío dinámico", al Sr. Tanaka y al **IMBÉCIL **de Sebastián, ya que el último luego del maldito beso que le había dado en la mejilla, a causa del aún más maldito muérdago, (los cuales Ciel empezaba a odiar), desde que se retiró… no había vuelto. ¿Será que toda esa ausencia se debía a que jugaba con su "bola de pelos", alias Reina? El conde tenía un semblante misterioso, en lo que miraba hacia la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos. Era observado por su esposa, la cual no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo en ese porte tan propio de él… oh, sí. Elizabeth Middleford-de-Phantomhive estaba enamorada profundamente de Ciel, desde que eran niños. Tener su presencia junto a ella, aún sabiendo que era un demonio (al éste revelárselo), le hacía sentirse protegida y cálida a la vez… pero… sin dudas lo que de verdad la hacía sentirse bien, era aquellas veces en que Ciel le sonreía, no de forma falsa, irónica o sarcástica, sino de forma sincera. Por lo que la rubia de ojos verdes seguía decidida a hacer que su esposo sonriera más seguido, sobretodo porque hoy era su cumpleaños y no le gustaba verlo así de serio en ese día tan importante de su vida.

—_«Ciel…»_ —pensó Elizabeth, mirándolo fijamente. Llamándolo en su mente, ya que aunque éste no le hablaba demasiado de su vida de demonio, dentro de lo que le había dicho era que podía comunicarse mentalmente con otras personas e incluso leer los pensamientos de éstas. Y efectivamente, el oji-azul escuchó ese llamado mental, por lo que salió de su ensimismamiento y se giró a verla. A lo que ella tímidamente se le acercó—. C-Ciel… etooo…

—¿Lizzy? —La aludida no solo se sonrojó por que su esposo la llamara por su preferido apodo, sino por el tono tan tierno con que lo hizo, tan cariñoso. Con pocas personas Ciel mostraba ese lado suyo, pero su esposa sin duda era de las que eran conscientes que el conde tenía—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues… ehm… —la rubia jugueteaba con sus manos, ya que no sabía cómo exactamente lograr su cometido: que Ciel sonriera, o que al menos su seriedad se ablandara mucho por el resto de la fiesta—. T… ten esto~

Sin decir más nada y tomando por sorpresa al oji-azul, junto sus labios con los de él. Cosa que provocó que Alexis, a lo lejos mirándolos (con disimulo para evitar ser sermoneado por su esposa), sonriera y pensara: _«Abuelito Alexis, pronto podré llamarme así~»_. Edward por su parte suspiraba, aunque en el fondo sentía algo parecido a su padre. Frances asintió, satisfecha, con una muy leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Una vez acabó el beso, Ciel miraba extrañado y levemente sonrojado a los ojos verdes de Lizzy.

—¿P… por qué… fue eso? —Awwwww, que tierno se veía Ciel así, sonrojado y curioso, pensaba Lizzy, la cual solo le señaló arriba, sonriendo. Al alzar su mirada, solo para apreciar un muérdago (distinto a los otros dos de su beso con Frances y con el bastardo-demonio-mayordomo), a lo que ahora frunciendo levemente el ceño, aunque sin llegar a ponerse serio y de forma tiernamente irritada, exclamó en su mente—. _«¿¡Otro más!? ¿¡Pero cuántos muérdagos han colgado Bard y Maylene!?»_ —Suspiró, mirando a su esposa, la cual reía enternecida por la expresión cómica que seguramente tendría en estos momentos, y añadió—. _«Aunque… supongo que éste muérdago no fue tan malo~»_

De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió de un fuerte empujón, sobresaltando un poco a los presentes, quienes alarmados se giraron, viendo a las personas que irrumpieron en el salón, los cuales exclamaron animadamente: _**«¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ¡Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMO CIEL~~~!»**_. Ciel sintió un terrible tic nervioso en su ojo visible, por ver a Maylene y a Pandorita disfrazadas de renos, a Bard y Finnian de duendes, en lo que Rebecca, Whitey e Isabella, cargaban entre ellos un gran saco café. Claramente Nina Hopkins había tenido algo que ver. Sebastián, al igual que Demian (¿cuándo es que éste y los demás habían llegado?) se asomaron detrás de la puerta, cada uno en un lado y con miradas que decían: _«Discúlpenos, por más que lo intentamos no pudimos detenerlos…»_. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento al conde, era cuál sería la reacción de su querida tía-suegra, por lo que con un leve temblor en su cuerpo, la miró de reojo sobre su hombro. La mujer solo lucía de brazos cruzados, con mirada más fría que el hielo, comenzó a abrir lentamente su boca… y dijo…

—Igualmente Feliz Navidad~ —en lo que esbozaba otra de sus casi imperceptibles sonrisas—. Y tú, Phantomhive, respóndeles por esa linda felicitación que te dieron.

Pero para sacar a su esposo de su estado de shock, al haberse sorprendido de que su suegra no hubiera estallado en ira o algo así, Lizzy posó una mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole. A lo que un ya recuperado Ciel, solo pudo decir un bajito, pero suficientemente audible—. Igualmente y… gracias…

Los sirvientes-disfrazados y el "trío" que planeo todo sonrieron emocionados, en lo que se acercaron al frente del cumpleañero (que aún seguía procesando todo lo que pasaba). Isabella, Rebecca y Whitey abrieron el saco, dejando al descubierto nada más y nada menos que a…

—¡Jo, jo, jo~! —¡Exactamente! Al pequeño y Chibi Sr. Tanaka, vestido con un trajecito en miniatura de Santa Claws, con gorrito y barbita blanca falsa. El cual luego de salir del saco, fue rodeado por una nube de humo, la cual se extendió y al disiparse dejó apreciar al Tanaka normal, sonriendo dulcemente—. Debe saber que ésta fue idea de Isabella-sama, Rebecca-sama y Whitey-san~ —los nombrados sonrieron un poco nerviosos y divertidos, por la mirada despectiva más no enojada que Ciel les enviaba, con una ceja enarcada, aunque volvió a mirar al más mayor de sus sirvientes (humanamente hablando, ya que Sebastián aunque luciera joven, tenía más de 500 años)—. También debe saber que no solo tiene nuestra total lealtad, sino también nuestra gratitud, por brindarnos tanto a los demás como a mí un cálido hogar. Igualmente nuestro cariño y afecto, ya que no lo vemos solo como nuestro Amo, sino como parte de la familia que formamos, no de lazos de sangre, pero sí de corazón. Ya nunca deberá sentirse solo de nuevo, nos tendrá a nosotros hasta el final, al igual que a Elizabeth-sama… por lo que no debe dudar en sonreír —tendiéndole un pequeño regalo, envuelto en papel azul, junto a un lasito plateado, Tanaka añadió—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Amo Ciel~!

Tras el conmovedor discurso de "Santanaka", Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír de esa forma que se asemejaba a cuando era un niño pequeñito, susurrando un sincero: _«Gracias…»,_ a la vez en que Lizzy lo abrazaba del cuello, realmente feliz de que su querido Ciel finalmente sonriera en su fiesta. Isabella le explicó que dicho regalo, constaba en todos los regalos que sus amigos le habían hecho, incluidos los que tristemente no habían podido asistir a la fiesta, pero que le enviaban la misma felicitación como si estuvieran allí con él. Todos lo incitaron a que abriera el regalito, a lo que extrañado lo hizo y… puso una cara graciosa, como de _"Esto tiene que ser una broma"_, al meter una mano y sacar de éste… ¡Una gran colección de parches de todos los colores, e incluso algunos con bordados y dibujitos en el centro! Entre dichos parches destacaban los siguientes: uno de color naranja intenso, con el bordado de un elefante de la India (de parte de Soma y Agni); uno de color plateado, con el bordado de un par de alas blancas, (cortesía de la hermana mayor de Whitey, Crimson Brown), uno verde acuoso con un bordado rojo, similar a un fantasmita, (cortesía de Gretel Sutcliff, la media-hermana menor de Grell e igual una kimera, solo que mitad Shinigami-demonio), uno moradito y con el bordado de una rosa negra, al igual que de una blanca, (de parte de Isabella, la cual lo hizo con ayuda de Demian), uno de color rosa y con el bordado de un adorable perrito en él (obviamente de parte de Lizzy) y por último… un parche de color negro, con el dibujo de una pequeña calavera blanca en el centro, así como acompañado de una pequeña y cómica replica de un ataúd en miniatura, (aja, cortesía del excéntrico Undertaker), los cuales eran acompañado por una notita igual de éste, que decía lo siguiente:

.

.

.

_«Felicidades por éste nuevo año de su vida, estimado conde Phantomhive, diviértase, disfrute __ahora que está más viejo__ y, como seguramente le habrán dicho ya… __no olvide sonreír__._

_**Firma**__**: **__Su estimado amigo, Undertaker~»_

_._

_._

_._

**Nota mental de Ciel****:** Quemar esa notita, junto al ataúd y el parche de la calavera en otro momento.

.

.

.

Aunque lo que no se pudo negar es que, irónicamente, sí le habían dado una colección de cosas que sin duda alguna usaría… única y exclusivamente si su parchecito actual llegara a extraviarse. Luego de agradecer nuevamente dicho regalo, Ciel se sobresaltó al ver como todos se le acercaban para abrazarlo… ¡Pero al mismo tiempo! En lo que el pobre demonio-cumpleañero clamaba por piedad entre tanto abrazo, Sebastián observaba sonriendo divertido la escena, con su gemelo Demian parado a un lado suyo, aunque el último sonriendo entre enternecido y con algo de pena por el conde. Preguntándole a su hermano mayor si debían intervenir y ayudar al Phantomhive, el Michaelis oji-rojo solo cerró sus ojos y dijo que no, que lo dejaran sentir el amor de sus seres queridos… aún si lo asfixiaran, ahora al ser demonio era más resistente y no habría inconveniente alguno. Ambos hermanos duraron un rato charlando, cuando de pronto Demian sintió que era halado y… ¡al girarse notó que se trataba de reno-Pandora y de Rebecca, cada una sujetándole uno de sus brazos! Al preguntar muy sonrojado qué sucedía, temiendo que fueran a secuestrarlo cofcofviolarlocofcof o algo así, notó que ellas le señalaban hacia arriba de su cabeza y al alzar la mirada… ¡Ta-chán! ¡Muérdago colgado encima del demonito moe de ojos negros! Por respuesta recibió un besito en cada mejilla, de parte de Pandorita y de Rebequita, sonrojándose más que un tomate y palpándose ambas mejillas con cada una de sus manos, con expresión sumamente adorable de sorpresa.

Sebastián sonrió por la expresión de su hermanito, cuando de pronto sintió un leve codazo en un brazo suyo, propinado por el pequeño Whitey. El cual sonriendo cínicamente le dijo—. Ey, Pingüino-san, te roban a la novia~

A lo que un extrañado Sebastián miró hacia donde el angelito le señalaba, encontrándose con la escena tierna (aunque inaceptable para él), de SU reno-Maylene recibiendo un besito en la mejilla de parte del Duende-Bard, por lo que con una expresión sombría apareciendo en su sexy rostro, se tronó los dedos, acercándose allí para arreglar la cosa. Whitey rió levemente, sintiéndose un poco mal por el chef, pero gozando un montón por haber fastidiado a su demonio-rival, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió otra travesura, mirando fijamente a la condesa Rosenight, mientras ésta hablaba con Edward, acerca de determinado tema. Por lo que llamó en una exclamación a la morenita, la cual tras pedirle permiso al joven con quien hablaba se acercó al ángel, el cual al ya tenerla a su alcance, la sujetó repentinamente de su pañoleta azul, jalándola y posicionándola debajo del muérdago que había a un lado suyo (debajo del cual Demian anteriormente había estado parado). En una de sus ocasionales discusiones, la pequeña condesa le había espetado que seguro besaba tan mal como se portaba, por lo que éste en señal de desafío a ese argumento de ella, dijo:

—¿Con que crees que beso mal, mocosa? —Isabella empezó a temer por lo que el angelito se dispusiera a hacer, al escucharlo preguntar eso y por la sonrisa "pícara" que adornó el rostro de éste—. ¡Pues eso ya lo veremos~! —Y antes de que la chica pudiera replicar o reaccionar siquiera, Whitey velozmente juntó sus labios con los de ella, provocando que Isabella se sonrojara tanto como un tomate.

Pero algo con lo que no contó el Brown, fue con que una indignada Isabella (en un acto de defensa-venganza) le propinara un fuerte pisotón en uno de sus pies, interrumpiendo así el beso y gritándole—. **¡Toma tú tomate, demente!** —El pobre angelito comenzó a saltar, quejándose y sujetándose el pie herido, susurrando mil y un maldiciones, aunque el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento fue: _«¡Aún así valió la pena!», _mientras se quejaba.

Pero como si del Carma divino se tratase, el ángel notó a la pequeña reno-Pandora besándole la mejilla a un Duende-Finnian, el cual tuvo que inclinarse un poco para ella poder lograrlo y sonriendo con ternura, ya que éste estaba debajo de otro muérdago. **(¡Lo sé! ¡Es el ataque de los muérdagos! ¡Kyaaaa!)**. Por lo que ahora Whitey fue (saltando y cojeando levemente por su aún adolorido pie) hacia donde ellos estaban, mientras que Isabella lo miraba alejarse, muy extrañada de su reacción y sobre todo por aquella expresión de su rostro tan… ¿celosa? Se alzó de hombros y decidió retomar su conversación de Edward, acercándose a éste.

Para que sepan, los muérdagos aún no habían cobrado a todas sus víctimas/parejas aquella noche, también habían provocado que un celoso Sebastián silenciara y olvidara el escarmiento que le iba a hacer al pobre Baldroy, al haber sido besado en la boca por la renita de Maylene, a lo que el mayordomo sonriendo lascivamente le susurró que sacaran provecho de una de las ridiculeces de Nina Hopkins (refiriéndose al disfraz de reno) por al menos una ocasión, a lo que Maylene se puso más roja que un tomate… sabrá Dios a dónde se habrían ido el mayordomo y la mucama luego de eso. **(¡Inserten desangrados nasales aquí!)**. Y finalmente, para que los muérdagos saciaran su sed de besos esa noche de Navidad, Santanaka recibió un beso en ambas mejillas, cortesía de Pandorita y de Isabella, por quererlo como a su propio abuelo y por felicitarlo de su excelente representación de Santa Claws en aquella inesperada operación, para obtener la sonrisa de Ciel, así como por haber llenado de sumo y sincero amor la mansión Phantomhive en esa ocasión, que solamente una época tan cálida y familiar como Navidad podía lograr.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡**__**Y Colorín Colorado, el primer One-shot se ha acabado**__**! (¿?)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * Innuko es la marca de comida para perros, la cual Sebastián usó para adiestrar a Pluto, el perro demoníaco (todo esto exclusivo del anime).**_

_**** Aja, como verán mi Pandorita no habla mucho, y cuando lo hace… habla en tercera persona xDDD**_

_***** Ciel al ser un demonio no necesita dormir, pero últimamente había estado tan atareado que se permitió por una noche tal placer.**_

_****** La Espinela es una piedra preciosa especial en muchos sentidos. Durante siglos fue confundida con rubí y ganó una fama inmerecida. Espinela roja fina es hoy más rara que el rubí, pero menos valiosa. Ésto parece una venganza retrasada por su pasado cuestionable. La derivación de su nombre es también ambigua. Los expertos están indecisos si se deriva de la palabra griega para "chispa" o del latín "espina". Aunque comúnmente se le cree como roja, espinela se puede encontrar en una serie de hermosos tonos pastel. Estos extraordinarios tonos de rosa, púrpura, naranja, azul, además de cualquier combinación intermedia, hace espinelas algunas de las piedras más deseables en el mundo.**_

_******* Las Obsidianas son otro tipo de piedras (no consideradas piedras preciosas) de coloración gris y negra, por lo que como Reinita es gris con franjas negras no pude evitar hacer la comparación.**_

_***(6) "Rígido-san" o "Sr. Rígido" es como Nina le tiende a decir a Sebastián, solo visto en el manga.**_

_***(7) Una versión abstracta del cuento original de los 3 cochinitos, que un maestro me contó en primaria (y del cual aun me acuerdo o_oU) en que estos son los malos y el lobo es el bueno xDDDD**_

_***(8) "Au revoir" es "Adiós" en Francés.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sea quien sea el que haya llegado hasta aquí abajo… ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este loco one-shot y no haber matado a nadie! (Pero de risa)**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y tomatazos en un lindo Review, al igual que sus dudas :3**_

_**Veré cuándo podré traer el segundo one-shot, el cual será ésta vez viendo como cierto Shinigami pelirrojo y cuya frase favorita es "¡DEATH!", intenta animar a William a celebrar Navidad xDDD**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_**Y TAMBIÉN**_

_**¡PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	2. A Very Reaper Christmas

_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

_**¡Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron el primer One-shot! Sobretodo a: "**__**Hoshi Miyuki**__**", "**__**Jane Call**__**" & "**__**otakusinlimites12**__**", ya que fueron las 3 que dejaron un lindo Review :3**_

_**Lo otro era que aunque tenía planeado que estos 3 one-shots fueran para los 3 últimos días de Navidad, debido a varias cosas no pudo ser así, y aunque ya tengo listos el primero y el segundo one-shot, el tercero lo traería a inicios de Enero... y liberaré mi frustración de la mejor y más sana manera... *las luces se apagan***_

_**Lectores**__**: ¡QUE DEMO…! ¿¡Qué le pasó a la luz!?**_

_***De repente una lucecita me ilumina, sentada en una silla y con un micrófono a la mano***_

_**Yo**__**: Ejem-ejem... *probando el micro y cuando compruebo que sirve empiezo a cantar, mi propia versión del coro de la canción "OWATA!" del Vocaloid Kamui Gakupo***_

_¡Aunque ya había acabado el tercer one-shot! __**¡OWATA!**_

_¡Se apagó la Lap, por mensa no guardé! __**¡OWATA!**_

_¡Cuando quise ir a cargar la batería! __**¡OWATA!**_

_¡La maldita luz de pronto se cortó! __**¡OWATA!**_

_¡Por lo que el tercero debo re-ecribirlo! __**¡OWATA!**_

_¡Aunque ya el mes Diciembre se acabó! __**¡OWATAAAAAAAA!**_

_**¡Y eso es lo que pasó! ¡Lo sé, lo sé, canto hermoso! ¿No es cierto? :D**_

_*****__**Sonido de Grillos**__*****_

_**¡Muchas gracias, mi adorado público de grillitos! ;D (?)**_

_**En fin, ya mejor dejo de seguir payaseando... ¡Que empiece el segundo One-shot!**_

_**¡**__**ACCIÓN**__**! (?)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es ésta historia y los Ocs incluidos.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Insinuaciones de Parejas Crack, o de Parejas Canon Character (CC) x OC, incluídos OC x OC, así como CC x CC. Leer con discreción, ya que estos one-shots pueden causarles ataques al corazón… pero de tanta risa y ridiculeces que agregué xDDDD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Story 02]**_

"_**A very "Reaper" Christmas**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Shinigami de larga cabellera escarlata, piel blanca y de extravagantes ropajes en los que resaltaban el chaleco y los tacones, del mismo color de su pelo, de nombre Grell Sutcliff, se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas sillas de espera de la dirección de recursos humanos, jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su cabello por el aburrimiento. Giró su mirada amarilla-verdosa hacia su izquierda, para ver a su acompañante. La otra silla era ocupada por otro Shinigami más joven que él, de cabellos color rubio-naranja en la parte superior y negros en la inferior, vestido con ropajes oscuros, (que no eran ni tan "extravagantes" como los de Grell, ni tan formales como los de William; sino más bien de su propio y libre estilo). Ronald Knox tenía su cabeza recostada en la pared detrás de su silla, de brazos cruzados, con su boca medio abierta y con un pequeño hilillo de baba resbalando por ésta, al igual que sus gafas estaban inclinadas levemente de rara manera. Se había quedado dormido desde hace un rato, tanto por el aburrimiento de la espera, como por el sueño que sentía (al haberse desvelado en una fiesta que él y otros Shinigamis recién graduados habían hecho, para celebrar esa época Navideña).

Grell sonrió de medio lado, divertido por lo adorablemente cómico que se veía su Kouhai así de dormido. Aunque luego recordó su aburrimiento y soltó un bufido—. ¿Hasta cuándo nos van a hacer esperar aquí? —Preguntó para sí, rechinando un poco sus dientes de tiburón. ¡Nadie debía hacer esperar tanto a una "dama" como lo era él!

Su media-hermana menor, Gretel Sutcliff, (Kimera mitad Shinigami y mitad Demonio), quien hacía de secretaria de medio tiempo en la oficina de recursos humanos, (al no gustarle la sección de recolección de almas, por detestar ver o ser la causante del fin de una vida humana), aunque en ese momento estaba de vacaciones Navideñas (igual que Ronald, Grell y la familia del último), los había llamado a él y Ronald hace ya varios minutos, porque solicitaban su presencia en el despacho de los superiores. Al principio el par de Shinigamis se habían negado, porque en ese momento solo querían dormir, pero como la Kimerita había insistido, ya que su superior le informó que era algo urgente, a la final se resignaron y allí estaban. No es que fueran un par de flojos que no cumplieran con su deber, (ya que aunque detestaban cuando su superior, William T. Spears, les mandaba horas extras de trabajo, ellos las cumplían… de mala gana, pero las cumplían), pero…

**¡Por favor!**

**¡Eran las 7 de la mañana, del 24 de Diciembre y a esas horas lo único que pedían era dormir!**

**¿¡Es que era un crimen o qué!?**

—Grell-nii… ¿estás bien? —El aludido al escuchar su nombre, salió de sus pensamientos y centró su mirada en la chica que le hablaba. Gretel Sutcliff miraba a su hermano mayor con cierta preocupación, por notar las pequeñas pero notables ojeras que reposaban debajo de los ojos de éste.

Era una chica de "aparentemente humanos" 15 años, de piel blanca cual porcelana, larga cabellera rojiza y que al ser Kimera tenía ojos bicolores: uno del tono verde-amarillento (de todos los Shinigamis, heredado de su madre, Sara Sutcliff) y el otro de un profundo rojo escarlata, (heredado de su media-sangre demoníaca, cortesía de su padre Asmodeus*). En frente de su ojo de Shinigami tenía un pequeño y único lente, de bordes ambarinos, que poseía una tirita que la chica se colgaba de una oreja (un monóculo, para ser exactos**). Llevaba puesto un vestido asiático de color naranja claro, con bordados de flores negri-amarillas, el cual ocultaba la mayoría de su cuerpo, aunque dejaba a la vista un poco sus largas y finas piernas. Tenía un gran parecido con Grell, solo que más joven, delicada y bajita, así como sin los dientes afilados de éste. Para ser exactos, ambos eran casi la imagen de su propia madre, (Grell la versión "masculina", por así decirlo). Lo único que el "dudoso" Shinigami varón había heredado del (perro) de su padre, cuyo nombre no nos interesa en absoluto, era esa dentadura afilada.

Grell podía notar la preocupación en el semblante de su hermanita, así como cierta culpa (por haberlos despertado a él y a Ronald tan temprano), por lo que velozmente le sonrió con sus deslumbrantes dientes inhumanos y le pellizco una de sus mejillas juguetonamente, como le gustaba hacerle—. Tranquila, Gretty-nee~ No es tu culpa, igual nos habrían obligado a venir otras personas si tú no lo hacías y siendo así, preferí responder a tu llamado~

—S-sí —asintió la Kimerita, con la mejilla que su hermano le pellizcaba levemente sonrojada. Luego se giró hacia Ronald, agitándolo levemente para que despertara de su sueño. Pero el Shinigami parecía no querer despertar, por lo que Gretel suspiró, susurrando—. Éste idiota… —luego se dirigió hacia su pequeño escritorio, del cual sujetó un vasito de agua, regresó hacia donde estaba Ronald y… _**¡ZAS! **_¡Ronald finalmente despertó al sentir la frialdad del líquido chocar contra su rostro!

—**¡SOCORRO! ¡EL BARCO SE HUNDE! ¡SALVEN EL VODKA! **—Esas y muchas más eran las cosas que el muchacho gritaba, agitando sus brazos a la defensiva y aún algo adormilado.

—¡¿Qué barco ni que nada?! **¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!** —Le reprochó la Kimera al otro Shinigami, volviendo a arrojarle el agua restante en el vaso al rostro. En parte se estaba desquitando, ya que le había dejado claro a Ronald que no se desvelara en otra de sus parrandas, pero como el chico no le hizo caso, ¡desató la ira de la Tsundure de su "casi-novia"! Y digo "casi-novia" ya que aunque estaba enamorado de ella y le había pedido varias veces tener una cita, Gretel siempre se negaba… aunque en el fondo correspondía lo que el chico sentía, ¡pero le molestaba verlo coquetear con cuanta chica —ya sea humana, Shinigami, etc— se le cruzara enfrente!

Una vez finalmente se despertó y arregló sus (empapadas) gafas, al ver a la figura de su amada de ojos bicolores enfrente de él, Ronald se repuso del susto y sonrió, entre ilusionada y galantemente—. ¡Gretty-chan~! ¿Ya te decidiste? ¿Vas a aceptar salir conmigo ésta noche~?

—¿¡Q-qué!? _—«Awwww, cuando actúa Tsundure-mente se ve tan mona… ¡y aún más sonrojada~!» _es lo que pensaba en ese momento el sonriente y embobado Ronald, por ver el tierno sonrojo que inundó el rostro de Gretel, cortesía de llamarla por ese "apodo" que cariñosamente le puso Grell a ella, aunque no sabía porque cuando Ronald se lo decía ella se sonrojaba—. ¡C-claro que no, Baka-Ron! ¡Los llamé a ti y a Grell-nii porque "Padre" los espera en su oficina!

Ronald bufó fastidiado, preguntando con cierta cara de inocencia—. ¿Pero el "_abuelo_" ese no puede esperar un ratito m…? **¡EEEEEH! **¡E-espera, Gretty! **¡ESO DUELEEEE! **—Pero el muchacho solo pudo continuar su oración con esas quejas, ya que la pequeña (pero fuerte) secretaria lo sujetó de una oreja y lo empezó a llevar a rastras hacia la oficina del nombrado Shinigami superior.

Grell sonrió melosamente, en lo que se levantaba y seguía a sus dos "queridos mocosos" (como les decía afectuosamente) a corta distancia, pensando: _«Awwwww, mi Ronny-kun y Gretty-chan se ven adorables juntos~ ¿Pero qué digo "adorables"? ¡Se ven __**HER-MO-SOS**__~!»._ Luego de cruzar un par de largos pasillos, de paredes, suelo y techo en total blanco, llegaron al frente de la igualmente blanca puerta, en cuyo centro había una pequeña hebilla que recitaba: _«Oficina de Padre»._ La verdad Gretel solo había sido informada de que se necesitaba la presencia de los dos Shinigamis que guiaba (bueno, a Ronald lo hacía de una poco ortodoxa forma) por algo de gran importancia, aunque Padre no le había dicho de qué se trataba ese "_algo_" exactamente. Cuando la Sutcliff menor abrió la puerta con la mano izquierda, arrojó a Ronald al interior del cuarto con la otra y se hizo a un lado para que Grell entrara, dijo un: _«Buena suerte a ambos» _antes de cerrarla detrás de su hermano.

Allí los recibió el Shinigami de nombre Lawrence Anderson, un hombre de piel clara, con cabellos y bigote grises oscuro-claros, que junto a las leves arrugas en su rostro mostraban su avanzada edad, de formal vestimenta oscura, de seria y penetrante mirada verde-amarillenta. Encargado de fabricar los anteojos de todos los demás de su especie, desde su juventud, por generaciones y milenios, y debido a eso conocido por todos los demás Shinigamis como "_Padre_". Gretel le tenía un gran respeto, así como admiración… pero a la vez mucha gratitud y afecto, ya que era uno de los pocos Shinigamis —entre ellos Grell, la familia de éste y Ronald, entre otros pocos— que no la discriminaban por ser mitad Demonio, tratándola como una igual; siendo él quien le fabricó a Gretel su monóculo, al notar por una prueba de vista que solo necesitaba algo para su ojo de Shinigami, ya que el demoníaco tenía perfecta vista.

—¡Buenos días, Padre-sama~! ¡Y Feliz Navidad también~! —Saludó alegremente Grell, en lo que se acercaba al mayor, sonriendo a flor de piel.

—Igualmente. Gracias por venir, Sr. Sutcliff y… ehm… Sr. Knox… ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el anciano Shinigami enarcando una ceja, sentado en su pequeño y bien ordenado escritorio café, al notar al jovenzuelo tirado de cara al suelo y con una oreja totalmente enrojecida, (cortesía de la fuerza Shinigami/Demoníaca de Gretel), aunque extrañamente para su condición siendo rodeado por corazoncitos flotantes.

—Ah~ Gretty-chan se ve aún más hermosa molesta… aunque duele… —susurraba el semi-inconsciente Ronald, en lo que Grell lo ayudaba a levantarse, gesto que el menor agradeció para luego acomodar sus gafas y saludar jovialmente al superior frente a ellos—. ¡Ey~! ¡Buenas, Abuelo-sama~! ¡Feliz Navidad~!

—Sí, sí, igualmente —asintió el anciano de forma algo irritada, por el apodo que el joven le dijo, aunque no le reclamó por ello. Luego los invitó a sentarse en el par de sillitas que había frente al escritorio y una vez ellos lo hicieron, prosiguió—. Antes que nada, les pido mis sinceras disculpas por hacer que Gretel-san los llamara a éstas horas… _—«Naaaaah, descuide. ¿Qué hay mejor que venir a trabajar en las vacaciones de Navidad, a las 7 de la mañana~?» _Pensaban con sarcasmo Grell y Ronald, prestando atención a las palabras del mayor—. En fin, la razón es que los necesitaba para discutir sobre…

—¿Cómo celebraremos Navidad~? —Preguntó en broma Ronald, con sonrisa traviesa. Grell se sintió gustoso, por ver que aunque sea el chico había recuperado sus ánimos de siempre.

—Ejem-ejem… pues… algo parecido, joven Knox —ante esa respuesta de parte de Padre, Ronald se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Había acertado, aunque sea en broma, pero acertado? Tanto él, como el Sutcliff, escucharon con más atención—. Lo que sucede es, que como sabrán, estamos en épocas Navideñas… y debido a eso les damos a un grupo de determinada cantidad de Shinigamis, un tiempo libre y de descanso, para que celebren con sus allegados dicha fecha. En lo que otro grupo se encarga de la recolección de almas, luego el grupo que tomó vacaciones vuelve a trabajar, para que el grupo que anteriormente trabajaba celebre, y así se hace con otros grupos, para que haya equilibrio… —al ver que los jóvenes asintieron en señal de escuchar y entender, Lawrence prosiguió—. Eso nos lleva a la razón de su llamado. Debo suponer que ambos conocen al Sr. William Spears y al Sr. Georgio Sutcliff, ¿no? —Esa pregunta solo la hizo por cortesía y para asegurarse, aunque Lawrence tenía por seguro que así era, porque sabía que el Spears había sido compañero de Grell de jóvenes, mientras que Georgio era el hermano mayor del último, así como todos habían asesorado alguna vez a Ronald—. Bueno, resulta que ellos no parecen querer tomar ni un minuto de descanso, cosa que los de "Recursos humanos" y yo no podemos aceptar. Ellos son un par de los Shinigamis más eficientes en su trabajo, por lo que merecen igual tomar sus "mini-vacaciones" en éstas fechas.

Grell infló los mofletes en tierno puchero, Lawrence no se equivocaba. Por más que les había insistido a su hermano mayor Georgio y a su querido Will, de que celebraran la Navidad todos juntos, con el resto de la familia Sutcliff, (ya que tristemente el Spears había perdido a la suya, al igual que a su primer amor, por culpa del ataque de un Demonio varios años atrás. Razón por la que el Shinigami de fría mirada detestaba totalmente a dichos seres, más de lo que su propia raza normalmente hacía), el par de Shinigamis se habían negado. Ronald no había podido evitar compararlos cómicamente, ya que tanto Georgio como William eran unos "gruñones y adictos al trabajo".

—Entonces, para resumir toda la cosa… —tomó la palabra Ronald—. ¿Nos está pidiendo que nos encarguemos de que ese par de "_Grinchs_"*** cumplan su tiempo de descanso Navideño?

Al ver que Lawrence únicamente afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza, los ojos de Grell se iluminaron de la emoción y sus ojeras se habían esfumado por arte de magia, por lo que se levantó de su silla de un elegante salto, exclamando—. **¡ENTENDIDO~!** ¡Con gusto nos encargaremos de eso, Padre-sama~!

—**¡¿EEEEH?!** —Ronald casi se cayó de su silla, tanto por el susto del repentino salto y grito de su Senpai, como por las palabras de éste, a lo que incrédulo preguntó—. ¿¡Lo haremos!?

—¡¿Es que aparte de mocoso eres sordo, Ronny?! —Le reprochó Grell, llevándose sus manos de forma coqueta a su cadera—. Lee mis labios: **¡LO HA-RE-MOS! ¡PUNTO Y FINAL!**

—**¡PERO, PERO, SENPAI…!**

—**¡**_**«PERO, PERO»**_** NADA!** —Antes de que el Shinigami más joven pudiera reaccionar, Grell lo sujetó de su corbata y se lo empezó a llevar a rastras del despacho. Sin prestar atención a las mil y un cejas de su Kouhai, el pelirrojo antes de salir se giró y despidió del imperturbable Lawrence, que observaba y escuchaba todo el alboroto de Ronald—. ¡Puede contar con que lograremos que mi Onii-san y Will descansen! ¡Hasta luego,** DEATH~**!

Tras decir eso junto a su conocida seña, el Sutcliff salió junto a un aterrado Ronald, el cual gritaba varias cosas y lo último que escuchó Lawrence de éste fue un grito de—. **¡AYUDA! ¡MI SENPAI ME SECUESTRAAAA!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varios minutos después… en la sección de Secretariado, de paredes y suelos totalmente blancos, donde se podía apreciar un sillón largo y de cuero color vino, junto a una pequeña alfombra del mismo color, una mesita al frente del sillón de madera oscura, únicamente revisada en ese momento por la menor y única hija de los Sutcliff…

—¿¡Que les pidió **QUÉEEE**!?

Tan pronto su hermano mayor como Ronald (éste último aliviado de que su senpai lo liberara de su "secuestro") le informaron sobre toda la cosa, Gretel sintió que su mandíbula inferior cayó al suelo de la impresión, (bueno, metafóricamente hablando, ya que ni para un Shinigami era naturalmente posible hacerlo). En ese momento se encontraba charlando con Ronald a solas, ya que Grell había ido un momento a otro lado, para buscar "_algo_" que iniciaría la primera fase del plan de convencer al par de Grinchs/Shinigami de celebrar las fiestas. Cosa por la que Gretel protestó un poco, pero a la final no tuvo de otra que esperar a su hermano junto al pervertido (según ella) de Knox… pero en realidad, esa solo era una pequeña parte de la verdad (cofcofexcusascofcof) del Sutcliff, su segundo y primordial objetivo era exactamente ese: dejar al Shinigami y la media-Shinigami solitos. Lo que ninguno de ellos había notado, fue el "conveniente" ramo de muérdagos que colgaba encima de sus cabezas, (cortesía de Grell, quien lo puso cuando no lo vieron), al estar tan metidos en esa conversación.

—Pero… ¿están seguros de que podrán lograr que William-san y Georgio-nii acepten eso? —Preguntó algo insegura la Sutcliff, al saber lo terco que podía ser su medio-hermano mayor Georgio, ni hablar del Spears, en lo que ella y el Knox conversaban sentados sobre el sillón color vino del lugar.

—Descuida, preciosa~ —Respondió un sonriente Ronald, en lo que rodeaba el cuello de la Kimera con uno de sus brazos—. Puede que quizás necesitemos la ayuda de un milagro navideño… ¡pero con o sin éste, los convenceremos, Gretty-chan~!

—Ronald Knox, tienes menos de 10 segundos para quitar tu brazo de mi cuello, si es que quieres seguir conservando tu lindo rostro intacto —le advirtió la pelirrojita, entrecerrando sus ojos bicolores peligrosamente, controlando su impulso por apartarlo ella misma de un buen golpe.

—¡Eeeeeh, Gretty! ¡No digas cosas que asusten tan…! —Pero al analizar lo que la muchacha había dicho, el Shinigami sonrió seductoramente y acercando su rostro al de ella, preguntó—. Oh~ ¿con que crees que mi rostro es lindo?

—_«__**¡OH, MALDI…!**__ ¡Yo y mi bocota!» _—se insultó Gretel mentalmente, al habérsele escapado ese _«Lindo»_ en su oración/amenaza. Ahora los papeles se invirtieron, al ser ella la nerviosa y Ronald el decidido, así como ansioso por obtener una respuesta—. ¡Y-yo… l-lo que q-quise decir f-fue…!

—¿Ajaaaaa~? —Ronald acercó un poco más su rostro al de la sonrojada chica, hasta el punto en que sus narices de rozaban, insistente porque le contestara.

—_«__**¡KYAAAAAAA! **__¡Está… muy cerca!»_ —Pensaba la Sutcliff, con su rostro totalmente tornado del color de su cabello, intentando aumentar la distancia entre sus rostros, forcejeando levemente, al igual que alejando con una mano el rostro del Knox, posándolo en su mentón. Grave error… o quizás no~ ya que al hacer eso, provocó que la vista del chico subiera y terminara cerciorándose del pequeño muérdago colgado encima de ellos, al igual que Gretel—. _«¡Oh, por…! __**¡MALDITO SEA EL QUE INVENTÓ ESAS COSAS!**__»_

—Gretty-chaaaaan~ —llamó su atención el peli-negro-rubio, alargando el honorífico al final de su nombre en un canturreo—. ¿Conoces la tradición del muérdago, no?

—N-no soy ninguna ignorante, K-Knox —le espetó, tratando de hacerse la fuerte, aunque maldiciéndose por no controlar el temblor de su voz—. ¡P-pero esa tradición solo sirve para los humanos!

Ronald chasqueó repetidamente la lengua, negando con su cabeza, en lo que decía con tono de decepción—. Gretty, Gretty, Gretty… me temo que estás equivocada en eso —sin darle chance a reaccionar, le sujetó su mentón a la Sutcliff con suavidad, susurrándole—. Y te lo demostraré ahora… —dicho esto, junto sus labios con los de ella, Gretel abrió sus ojos bicolores de par en par y, sorprendentemente, su sonrojo aumentó aún más.

En un principio la kimera forcejeó, intentando apartar al Shinigami empujándolo o haciéndose ella para atrás; pero el tener el brazo de Ronald aún rodeando su cuello no se lo permitía. Pero poco después… Gretel cerró sus ojos, bajando poco a poco su forcejeo, hasta que desapareció e incluso acabó correspondiendo al beso. Ronald hubiera sonreído, de no ser porque seguía concentrado en demostrarle que dicha tradición aplicaba tanto en humanos, como en Shinigamis. Lo que sí sorprendió el peli-negro-rubio, fue cuando Gretel sujetó posó sus manos con timidez sobre sus propios hombros; gesto que él correspondió acariciando su larga cabellera carmesí, que tanto le encantaba sentir entre sus dedos y con suavidad total. Un sonriente, sonrojado y sobre todo satisfecho Grell, observaba dicha escena romántica a través del pequeño espacio que la entreabierta puerta le brindaba, en lo que sujetaba entre sus manos un saco café algo grande. A una velocidad sorprendente, el pelirrojo ya había usado lo que reposaba en el interior de la bolsa, para realizar la primera fase del infalible plan para convencer al par de Grinchs de celebrar Navidad, solo para regresar velozmente y observar si su plan del muérdago había surtido efecto… lo cual así fue. Tuvo que morder sus labios con sus dientes de tiburón, para evitar soltar un grito de emoción; teniendo que limitarse a gritar en su mente.

—_«__**¡KYAAAAAA~~!**__ ¡Lo logré! ¡Sin duda soy el "Cupido Navideño"! __**¡DEATH~~!**__» —_Pero por cosas del destino, casi como si la mala suerte le hubiera jodido el plan, el pelirrojo escuchó un par de pasos fuertes acercarse. Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos verde-amarillentos se abrieron de par en par, reflejando terror absoluto.

¡Su hermano dos años mayor, Georgio Sutcliff, se acercaba hacia allí! Hagan de cuenta que era muy parecido a Grell, solo que más alto por unos centímetros, de piel clara, los mismos ojos verde-amarillentos al igual que la dentadura de tiburón, cuya larga cabellera la tenía atada en una cola de caballo, (sin comportarse rarito como su hermano), vestido con ropa elegante y negra, (¡Aja! Como William). Aunque en ese momento, el Shinigami Sutcliff mayor tenía una cierta expresión de furia en su rostro, sustituyendo a la seria y fría (aunque no más que Will) de siempre. Al ver a su hermano menor enfrente de él, el aura maligna que rodeaba a Georgio aumentó, Grell sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, pero no solo por la forma en que su hermano lo miraba… ¡sino también por temor a que éste viera como estaban la pequeña Grell y Ronald! ¡Debía hacer algo para evitarlo!

—**¡GRELL SUTCLIFF!** —Rugió el pelirrojo mayor, señalándolo con su mano derecha en lo que se acercaba a él, dando zancadas que casi hubieran encendido fuego en el suelo—. **¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos hacen éstas… cosas… en mi Death Scythe*(4)!? **—Gritó eso señalando a la aludida "_cosa_" que anteriormente fue un majestuoso sable, de empuñadura oscura y hoja plateada, el cual ahora estaba cubierto__**TOTALMENTE**__por todo tipo de adorables adornos navideños tales como: cintas y lacitos multicolores, bastoncitos falsos de dulce blancos con rayas rojas (¿o al revés?), mini-peluchitos de varios renos, Santas, así como de ositos y duendes.

Bueno… como se esperaba, el "_**Plan A**_" no había funcionado. Tal parece que adornar su Death Scythe/sable, no le había transmitido nada de espíritu navideño a Georgio, mientras que éste estaba ocupado firmando unos papeles y documentos, en la sección de papeleo A del departamento Shinigami. Pero en ese momento, a Grell se le ocurrió otra idea, por lo que velozmente abrió el saco que sujetaba, metiendo una mano (y casi su cabeza) dentro de éste, en lo que buscaba algo… hasta que finalmente lo encontró, para luego sacarlo, arrojándolo hacia el rostro de un confuso y aún más irritado Georgio. El cual al quitarse lo que le habían arrojado, al apreciarlo notó que se trataba de un enorme y cubierto completamente de lentejuelas…

—**¿¡MUÉRDAGO ROJO!?** —Muy bien, él sabía que a su hermano le gustaban tanto los adornos navideños, como nombrado color… ¡pero aquello era demasiado!

—¡Exacto, onii-san~! —Canturreó Grell, en lo que se acercaba corriendo hacia el nombrado, con sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente—. ¡Ese es el muérdago "especial" que fabrique para ti~! Ahora… ¡Cumplamos nuestra fantasía de un apasionado y prohibido amor entre hermanos y… **BÉSAME, ONII-SAAAAN~~**! —Gritó lo último a todo pulmón, arrojándose hacia su espantado hermano de un salto y preparando sus labios.

Aunque lo único que consiguió con esa "estrategia de distracción" fue espantar a Georgio, el cual con asqueada expresión se agachó, por lo que Grell acabó volando (literalmente) sobre éste, gritando un: _**«¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SIEMPRE OLVIDO QUE SE AGACHAAAAA!»**_, para luego chocar estrepitosamente de cara contra la pared más cercana. Luego de reincorporarse, arreglar sus lentes con una mano y girarse hacia su (aún pegado a la pared por el choque) hermano, se acercó hacia éste haciendo uso de toda su paciencia y auto-control para no reclamarle a golpes y patadas por el intento de beso.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa contigo hoy, Grell-nii? —Preguntó lo más calmadamente posible Georgio, aunque no era nada fácil luego del episodio sucedido hace unos segundos.

Grell tardó unos segundos en responder, posando sus manos sobre la pared y en lo que hacía suficiente fuerza para despegar su rostro de ésta, hasta que finalmente lo logró. Con la nariz levemente torcida hacia un lado, miró "_enojado_" al Sutcliff mayor, llorando con lágrimas falsas (para hacer más creíble su actuación) y con su chillona voz, le reclamó—. **¡¿Por qué te agachaste, onii-san?! ¿¡Que no vez que mi hermoso rostro sufrió las consecuencias!?** —Pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, le sonrió seductoramente mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, en lo que un hilillo de sangre resbaló de su nariz, terminó añadiendo—. Aunque… esos excelentes reflejos tuyos… son lo que más me excita de ti~

Georgio sintió un tic nervioso aparecer en uno de sus ojos, así como varias venitas palpitantes en su frente, pero por haberle prometido a su madre Sara no golpear (por más que quisiera) a su hermanito travesti, solo se limitó a tragar aire fuertemente, llevándose una mano a la frente y contar hasta 1000. Dicha última técnica la había recibido como consejo del sabio y retirado Shinigami, Undertaker, lo cual la gran mayoría de las veces servía para calmar su ira… al menos lo suficiente para no cometer Shinigami-cidio con su hermanito Grell. Tras ayudar a su hermanito a levantarse, para luego darse media vuelta, Georgio volvió a hablar.

—No sé qué te sucede hoy, pero no tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo con tus ridiculeces, Grell-nii… así que déjame buscar a Gretel-nee en paz, pues debo entregarle algo muy importante.

**¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!**

**¡¿CÓMO QUE BUSCAR A LA MOCOSA ROJA?!**

Georgio enarcó una ceja, por ver la expresión de horror que de repente esbozó el Sutcliff menor, pero solo se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar por la puerta del Secretariado. Pero se detuvo a medio camino, por escuchar un muy familiar y agudo sonido irrumpir de repente a sus espaldas. Temiendo adivinar de qué se trataba, se dio la vuelta y…

—**¡¿PERO QUE CARA-…?! **—Un alarmado Georgio logró apartarse a tiempo, por lo que lo único con que impactó la afilada hoja de la sonora moto-sierra fue con el suelo.

Para evitar que su hermano descubriera a los "mocosos melosos", Grell había recurrido al segundo y más razonable medio que se le ocurrió, el cual fue… ¡Invocar y encender su Death Scythe en forma de moto-sierra, arrojándose hacia su hermano con ella! ¡Ah, que hermoso! Pensó Georgio (y nótese el sarcasmo aquí), luego de deshonrar la integridad de su propia Death Scythe, adornándola con toda esa basura cursi, así como de intentar besarlo… ¡Ahora el loco de su hermano menor lo quería cortar a la mitad con su (ilegalmente modificada) Death Scythe! Y encima no podía contrarrestarla con su propia Death Scythe, por obvias razones y condiciones de ésta, limitándose a evadirlo. ¡Ésta era una de las tantas razones por las que Georgio Sutcliff odiaba la Navidad! ¡Volvía más loco (de lo que ya era) a Grell!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto… en la sección de papeleo B… William tenía una mirada de enorme seriedad. No, de seriedad no era… sino algo más como… ¿Irritación? Sí, esa era la expresión de su rostro, en lo que arreglaba sus lentes con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sujetaba y miraba fijamente lo que alguna vez fue su Death Scythe, en forma de alargadas tijeras de jardín… la cual en ese momento estaba adornada, hasta el tope, por los ridículamente melosos adornos navideños —anteriormente nombrados— los cuales al ver, le hicieron venir a la mente dos palabras: «**GRELL SUTCLIFF**». Aunque… lo que sí lo había sorprendido era…

—¿Cuándo y cómo fue que lo hizo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, con cierto aire pensativo. Cuando de repente, la entrada repentina de un joven aprendiz y aspirante Shinigami, el cual lucía muy alterado y agotado por la carrera que dio para llegar, lo sacó de la "examinación" de su Death Scythe navideña—. ¿Qué sucede?

—L… los hermanos Sutcliff… ellos… —el joven Shinigami, cuyo nombre no nos interesa para nada, tomó otra bocanada de aire y continuó—. ¡Ellos están… peleándose… en la sección de papeleo A!

William suspiró cansado, no hizo falta ninguna palabra más. Inmediatamente e ignorando la mirada extrañada de aquél aprendiz por su (sobre-explotada de adornos y brillitos) Death Scythe, el peli-negro salió del salón, rogando porque los Sutcliff (bueno, Grell sobretodo) no hubieran destruido la mitad del departamento Shinigami, en lo que se dirigía hacia ésta para detenerlos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volviendo con los hermanitos Sutcliff… Georgio seguía retrocediendo, apartándose hacia donde sea e incluso agachándose o saltando, para evitar recibir el impacto de la motosierra de su (aparentemente enloquecido) hermanito. Tuvo que soltar su Death Scythe en el proceso, para evadir mejor y con más velocidad, agracedió profundamente el haber tomado esa decisión, ya que en un momento se había quedado acorralado contra una pared, (que por estar más concentrado en los movimientos de Grell no notó), logrando así con ambas manos sujetar cada extremo de la hoja de la motosierra esa, (de forma similar a si juntara sus palmas y en el medio el metal), claro que en la zona donde no le afectaban las filosas navajas de ésta. Grell se sorprendió por eso.

—**¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME ATACAS!?** —Le gritó furioso y sin comprender nada el Sutcliff mayor.

—**¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NUNCA PASAS TIEMPO DE CARIDAD CON TU FAMILIA!? **—Le contra-atacó con otra pregunta y con el mismo tono furioso el Sutcliff menor.

—**¿¡Acaso me atacas por eso!?**

—**¡Claro que no, Baka!**

—**¡¿Entonces?! **—Aunque estuviera gritando, en el fondo a Georgio le dolía… le dolía no pasar el suficiente tiempo con su familia. Pero… había estado bastante ocupado esos días, no solo por su trabajo de Shinigami, sino por otra razón… y una muy importante la verdad. Pero… si Grell no lo atacaba por eso… ¿¡Entonces por qué carajo era!?

—**¡Te atacaba para que no vieras a Gretty besándose con Ronald…!** —Al cerciorarse de lo que había dicho, a causa de la rabia, Grell abrió sus ojos de par en par, cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha aún sujetaba su moto-sierra.

—**¿¡QUE GRETEL HIZO QUÉEEE!?** —Ahora Georgio estaba más furioso y confuso a la vez. ¿¡Cómo que ese bastardo-desvergonzado-irresponsable de Knox había besado a su media-hermana!? Aunque… eso explicaba porque no se había cruzado ni con el Shinigami ni con la Kimera en toda la mañana. Haciendo uso de la recién obtenida y renovada fuerza, a causa de sus celos de hermano-celoso-y-sobreprotector, el Sutcliff mayor alzó la moto-sierra (con todo y Grell sujetándola) en el aire y los tiró a ambos hacia un lado—. **¡RONALD KNOOOOX!**

El aludido Shinigami tragó grueso, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, en lo que junto a Gretel observaba la escena, asomados y ocultos en una pared algo alejada, pero de donde se escuchaban fuerte y claro los gritos del Sutcliff mayor. Hace un rato que su beso se había interrumpido, al escuchar el alboroto que los hermanos de Gretel habían ocasionado con su "épica" pelea. Sería mejor que Grell se encargara de convencer a Georgio de asistir a la fiesta navideña solito… Ronald y Gretel mejor se encargarían de William. Y como si hubiese sido invocado, el aludido Shinigami de mirada más fría que el hielo hizo acto de presencia, acercándose hacia la zona por el pasillo en donde se ocultaban los mocosos melosos.

—_«Hablando del diablo... ¡y aparece!»_ —Pensaron al mismo tiempo Gretel y Ronald, en lo que se interponían en el camino del mayor, exclamando todos sonrientes—. ¡William-senpai, buenos días~!

—Srta. Gretel, Sr. Knox, lo lamento, pero ahora no tengo tiem-…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, vio como el par de jóvenes se miraban cómplicemente y luego a él, diciéndole un: _«Por favor, discúlpenos, Senpai…». _En menos de un segundo y en un veloz movimiento, Gretel le arrebató las gafas al Shinigami mayor. Con su vista más borrosa que la de un topo, el pobre e indefenso Will no podía defenderse o escapar. Lo último que escuchó fueron las voces de Gretel y Ronald exclamar un fuerte: _**«¡SUJÉTALO!», **_a la vez en que el par de "figuras roja y rubia" se arrojaban sobre él y luego todo se volvió negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡¿Dónde estaba ese bastardo de Knox?! ¡Si lo encontraba, juraba por Padre que le arrebataría a Grell su Death Scythe para usarla sobre el Shinigami ese! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a aprovecharse de su pequeña hermana, robándole la inocencia de esa forma!? (_**Lo sé, está exagerando, pero son los celos de hermano)**_ ¡Esto no iba a quedarse así! Eran los miles de pensamientos que surcaban la mente de Georgio, quien recorría los pasillos del departamento Shinigami furibundo y dando zancadas; seguido de un Grell que trataba de calmarlo y convencerlo de tener piedad de su pequeño Kouhai y que no cometiera Shinigami-cidio con él. Pero por más que le intentara convencer de que ese día (en el que Gretel besaría a alguien) llegaría, de que era el curso de la vida y blah blah… Georgio estaba reacio a escuchar palabras.

—**¡Onii-saaaaaan! ¡Esperaaaa! **—Grell en determinado momento se sujetó de una pierna de su hermano, hasta ese punto había llegado para intentar detenerlo, sin lograrlo tampoco y siendo arrastrado a duras penas por éste en el suelo.

—**¡No quiero una palabra más, Grell!**

Oh, vaya, no había usado el "_Nii_" al final de su nombre cuando lo pronunció… ¡Estaba realmente furioso! Pero de repente entre tanto forcejeo, por intentar liberar su pierna del agarre de su hermano menor, de uno de los bolsillos del chalequillo negro de su uniforme, se había caído un pequeño paquete y encima de la cabeza de un Grell que se quejó. Pero al sujetar dicho paquete y observarlo bien… el Sutcliff menor pudo notar que…

**¡MOMENTO!**

**¿¡Era un regalo eso que veían sus ojos!?**

**¿¡O es que se habían dañado sus gafas!?**

En efecto, era un pequeño y lindo regalo, envuelto en papel amarillo y con una linda cinta verde adornándolo. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, solo pudo ver como su hermano mayor le arrebataba el regalito de un manotazo y aprovechando que Grell había soltado su pierna, al distraerse con el regalito, Georgio salió corriendo de allí.

—¡Georgio-nii, espera!

Velozmente se levantó y salió a perseguirlo, con un montón de dudas surcando su mente. ¿Para quién sería ese regalo? ¿Acaso… Georgio SÍ había prestado atención cuando la madre de ambos había repartido los papelitos, para elegir quién sería el "amigo secreto"*(5) de cada quién? Si es que era así… ¡Entonces significaba que Georgio sí tenía pensado asistir a la fiesta navideña familiar y por propia voluntad! ¡Era oficial, los milagros navideños sí existían~!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

William poco a poco recuperó la consciencia, abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes-amarillentos lenta y perezosamente. Su visión borrosa dejaba en claro que aún no le devolvían sus gafas… ¿Hace cuánto que estaría "secuestrado"? ¿Qué tenían pensado la Sutcliff y el Knox al hacer eso? ¿¡Por qué la navidad siempre enloquecía a la gente!? Aún con su borrosa visión, podía apreciar que no se encontraba en el departamento Shinigami… ¿Dónde se encontraría entonces?

—**¡¿WILLIAM-KUN?!** —Oh, a juzgar por la familiar voz de Sara Sutcliff, la cual gritó entre incrédula y preocupada por el Spears, al verlo en tal condición (y me refiero a atado de manos y pies, con cintas navideñas) siendo traído por Gretel y William en una sillita de ruedas, (que sabrá Dios de dónde diablos sacaron), tal parece que lo habían "secuestrado" hasta la Residencia Sutcliff.

La madre de los Sutcliff, (cuyo apellido era de ella, ya que no quería tener ni el apellido del PERRO de su ex-esposo), cuyos hijos heredaron la mayoría de su apariencia (salvo los dientes) era de piel blanca cual porcelana, de larga cabellera carmesí y los mismos ojos verdes-amarillentos Shinigamis. Al haber sido retirada del servicio "activo" Shinigami no tenía gafas, por lo que sus ojos se apreciaban totalmente. Llevaba puesto un vestido del mismo diseño que el de su hija, solo que en mayor talla, de color violeta y bordados de flores azules. Junto a ella estaba Gregory Sutcliff, el último y menor hijo de su anterior "_matrimonio_", de la misma edad de Ronald, (digamos que aparentaba 17 años humanos). Era más parecido a (el perro) de su padre, por tener los dientes de tiburón así como su cabello negro, (igualmente largo como sus hermanos), ojos verdes-amarillentos y de clara piel. Sus ropas eran del mismo color de su cabello, al igual que sus pintadas uñas, (cosas por las que discutía en ocasiones con su hermano Georgio, ya que por ello se asemejaba a los Demonios a los que tanto él, como William, repudiaban), que al no tener guantes dejaba al descubierto. Todo eso, sumado a su Death Scythe con forma de guitarra de Rock metalera*(6) (género que le gustaba tocar para dejar salir su frustración, enojo, entre otros sentimientos negativos), así como su ánimo depresivo de siempre… hacían que su apodo de "_Shinigami Emo_" lo tuviera bien merecido.

—¡Hola, Okaa-sama, Greg-nii~! —Saludó animadamente la pequeña Gretel.

—¿Cómo está, Sra. Sutcliff~? —Preguntó a modo de saludo Ronald, sonriendo animadamente.

—**¡No me vengan con su **_**"Okaa-sama" **_**o **_**"Sra. Sutcliff"**_**!** —Les reprochó la mujer, en lo que se bajaba de la silla que su hijo menor sujetaba, ya que ambos estaban adornando el árbol navideño, recién comenzando claro—. ¡¿Por qué tienen a William-kun… atado… de esa forma!?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Sara-sama… —habló Will por primera vez desde que recuperó la consciencia, entrecerrando sus ojos en un intento por ver mejor, cosa que no funcionó demasiado—. ¿Podría, si no es molestia, decirles a estos jóvenes que me devuelven mis gafas? ¿Igual que alguien me desate? —Lo último se debía a que sus extremidades se habían entumecido levemente, a causa de sus ataduras con tantas cintas navideñas.

—**¡NIÑOS!** ¡Devuélvanle sus gafas! **¡AHORA! **—Volvió a gritar la matriarca Sutcliff, mucho más apenada con el Spears (a quien consideraba como otro hijo suyo), añadiendo—. Ay, santo cielo, estos niños… Disculpa, por favor, William-kun… —en lo que se acercó a éste y empezaba a desatarlo.

Una vez libre** (¡wiiiii, libertad~!)** de sus ataduras, siendo ayudado por Sara a levantarse y de recuperar sus preciadas gafas, el Shinigami peli-negro se arregló su traje, al igual que sus levemente despeinados cabellos, (a causa del forcejeo cuando Gretel y Ronald lo "secuestraron"), así como le agradeció a la mujer Shinigami por ayudarlo. Pero aunque estaba dispuesto a retirarse, para su disgusto… Gretel y Ronald estaban parados enfrente de la salida, cruzados de brazos y con expresiones cómicamente firmes. ¡No iban a permitir que su Senpai se retirara, luego de todo lo que hicieron para traerlo! ¡No, señor!

—Srta. Gretel… Sr. Knox… por favor, apártense —pidió lo más calmadamente posible William, cuando de repente y para aumento de su disgusto, los aludidos únicamente se sentaron frente a la (aún cerrada) puerta, todavía cruzados de brazos y mirándolo fijamente, conservando sus expresiones de adorable firmeza. Con una venita palpitante apareciendo en su nuca, aunque conservando su semblante serio de siempre, el Spears preguntó—. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una manifestación?

—Pues algo así… —finalmente Gregory habló, sin una pizca de ánimo en su aburrida y monótona (pero sexy) voz—. Parece que están haciendo una "_huelga_", Senpai…

—Entonces, ¿se puede saber el _por qué_ es ésta "_huelga_"? —Preguntó con falso interés en su voz William, Gregory únicamente se alzó de hombros, tampoco con mucho interés en el asunto. El Spears sentía como su rabia e impaciencia internas aumentaban cada vez más. ¡Él solo quería volver a su trabajo! ¿Era acaso un crimen?

—Pues recibimos órdenes de directas de Abuelo-sama… **¡EEEEh!**__—Ronald se quejó adolorido, a causa del codazo que recibió de Gretel, por lo que se corrigió, sobándose el brazo afectado—. Quise decir… Padre-sama, acerca de que Georgio-senpai y William-senpai se tomen un descanso de sus labores y disfruten sus vacaciones navideñas…

—**¡O-B-L-I-G-A-T-O-R-I-A-M-E-N-T-E!**__—Añadió Gretel, haciendo un enorme hincapié en esa palabra deletrada.

William estaba estático en su lugar… ¿Padre de verdad había ordenado tal cosa? ¿O sería una mera táctica de los menores para convencerlo? William no lo sabía… pero al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, se giró y notó que se trataba de Sara, la cual sonriéndole dulcemente, habló con su suave y dulce voz.

—Bueno… Órdenesson órdenes, así que… ¿por qué mejor no las sigues y nos ayudas a adornar el arbolito, William-kun~? —Cuando al notar algo que llamó su atención, la sonrisa de la mujer pelirroja aumentó—. Oh~ Mira nada más…

Alzando su mirada hacia donde la mujer le señalaba, el Spears pudo notar el pequeño y conveniente muérdago que yacía colgado sobre sus cabezas… como odiaba esas cosas. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, siguiendo como Santa manda, Sara besó dulcemente una de las mejillas del Shinigami que consideraba otro hijo suyo. William sintió un extremadamente leve calor inundar sus mejillas, debido al cariño con que la Shinigami pelirroja mayor transmitió con ese beso… de cierta forma, Sara le recordaba a su difunta madre: Anna Spears. El semblante frío de Will pareció aflojarse por unos segundos, aunque velozmente y recobrándolo, solo pudo suspirar… resignándose a quedarse y ayudar. Cosa que alegró tanto a Sara, como a Gregory (aunque su cara de deprimido no lo demostrara), al igual que a Gretel y Ronald, los cuales por la emoción de que su plan funcionara, se abrazaron mutuamente… pero la primera 3 segundos después, al cerciorarse de lo que hizo, se separó velozmente del chico, apartando su mirada para que éste no notara su gran rubor.

Ya varios minutos después, en los que todos (William incluido) adornaron el árbol, al igual que el resto de la casa… la puerta principal de la casa Sutcliff se abrió de golpe, entrando por ésta un radiante de felicidad Grell, exclamando: _**«¡BUENAS A TODOS! ¡LO CONVENCÍ, DEATH~!», **_refiriéndose a su hermano mayor Georgio, el cual le había propinado un leve zape en su nuca, susurrándole con leve enojo: _«¡Maldición! Te dije que no lo gritaras, idiota…». _Sara sonriendo con total amor, fue a recibir a sus dos hijos faltantes, abrazándolos y agradeciéndoles por venir, (sobre-todo a Georgio). Tras devolverle el saludo a su queridísima madre, Grell notó la presencia de su igual de querido Will en el lugar. Con que Gretty y Ronny lograron convercerlo al final. Velozmente le arrojó al rostro el "horriblemente-adornado-de-rojo-y-lentejuelas" muérdago gigante, que sacó de quién sabrá dónde, para luego arrojarse hacia el Spears de un salto, exclamando: _«¡Bésame, querido Will~!» _y (sorprendentemente) atrapándolo entre sus brazos, pero consiguiendo solo besarle una de sus mejillas, ya que el peli-negro apartó su mirada a tiempo. Grell no continuó con sus intentos de besarle los labios, ya que Georgio tiró de su cabellera roja y lo separó del Spears, cosa que éste último agradeció, en lo que con una mano se limpiaba los residuos del super-leve labial que el hermano Sutcliff medio usaba (aunque en sus propios labios no se notara que lo usara).

Ya varios minutos después, Sara en un aviso indicó que la celebración del "Amigo secreto" daría inicio. A la mujer Shinigami le había tocado regalarle a su hijito Gregory, por lo que al entregarle el regalo, éste ocultando su curiosidad bajo su semblante Emo, empezó a desprender el papel colorido del regalo sin ánimos y con gran lentitud, a lo que Grell y Ronald, ya exasperados por su tardanza en quitar el papelito, le gritaron: _«¡Con un demonio, Greg! __**¡ROMPE ESA MIERDA COMO SE DEBE!**__», _solo para recibir un golpe de lleno en sus nucas, de parte de Georgio y Gretel, respectivamente. Una vez quitó el papel y abrió la caja, Gregory miró con una muy leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa… la campanita dorada que yacía dentro de ésta. ¿Cómo es que su madre lo conocía tan bien? ¿Y cómo fue que adivino que él había querido una campana así, para unir a su "armamento-de-instrumentos"? Agradeciéndole con un pequeño pero notable rastro de ánimo en su voz, Greg fue abrazo por su madre. El siguiente que recibió su regalo fue Ronald, para sorpresa suya fue de parte de Gretel, la cual tratando de no ver su rostro, se lo entregó apartando sus ojos-bicolor a otro lado. ¿Es necesario describir la cara de emoción que el pequeño Shinigami puso, al notar que su regalo era un sombrero de la misma marca que el anterior que había perdido, durante una muy dura recolección de almas? ¡Pues sí! ¡Por toda la emoción que sentía, a causa de que su amada Gretty se tomara las molestias de conseguirle otro, se lanzó a darle un beso en los labios! Georgio solo pudo limitarse a acribillar con su mirada asesina al Knox, ya que su madre le había advertido antes con su mirada: _«¡Ni se te ocurra interrumpirlos, Georgio Sutcliff!»_, pues a diferencia de éste, ella parecía encantada de que su hija y el Knox correspondieran sus sentimientos cada uno, pues la matriarca Sutcliff quería y apreciaba mucho al joven.

Pero bueno, continuando con el intercambio de regalos, a Ronald (cómicamente) le había tocado regalarle a la madre de los Sutcliff, por lo que nervioso le entregó una extraña y algo grande caja, la cual curiosamente tenía varios agujeros. Ante la sorpresa de escuchar unos pitidos y silbidos del interior de ésta, la mujer Shinigami desenvolvió el regalo y… ¡Tarán! ¡Una jaulita con un lindo Canario cantarín era el regalo de Ronald para Sara~! El joven Shinigami en una de sus varias visitas a la casa Sutcliff, (ya que amablemente se ofrecía a ayudar a Sara con algunas compras que ella necesitaba, al igual que en otras veces visitarla, charlar y hasta recibir consejos para acercarse a Gretel), le había escuchado decir a la pelirroja mayor que se sentía sola, ya que había días en que todos sus hijos estaban en el trabajo, ¿y qué mejor compañía que un lindo pajarito que, además de ser tan kawaii, podía cantar? Llevándose una mano a la boca de la impresión, en lo que acariciaba con su otra mano a la pequeña y curiosa ave, Sara se giró hacia el muchacho y lo abrazó, agradeciéndole por tan precioso regalito, a lo que éste muy rojo y apenado, con voz temblorosa le dijo que no era nada.

Seguidamente, Grell le había entregado a su queridísimo hermano mayor una bolsita muy pequeña… pero cuyo interior guardaba algo que provocó que el super-serio de Georgio sintiera mucha calidez en su interior, así como su expresión seria se ablandara por unos segundos. ¿Que qué era? Pues se trataba de un pequeño colgante plateado, cuyos dos extremos acababan sujetando una esferita, con un botoncito a un costado, el cual al presionarlo abría la esferita y… ésta a su vez, dejaba al descubierto una tierna foto de su familia, muy reciente ya que Gretel salía en ella, junto a Grell, Sara, Gregory, él y… para sorpresa de Georgio, también William. Aunque solo fue sorpresa, más no reproche, ya que de cierta forma… hasta Georgio consideraba a dicho individuo parte de su familia. A lo que el hijo Sutcliff mayor miró con extrema frialdad a su hermano, solo para luego sonreír levemente de lado y decirle: _«Ven acá, maldito-travesti-pervertido…», _a la vez en que lo atrapaba en sus brazos y le daba palmadas en su espalda. Grell tras salir de su shock, por el primer abrazo que recibía en mucho tiempo de parte de Georgio, sonrió ilusionado y lo correspondió. Así al menos Georgio no olvidaría a su familia, cuando regresara a sus largas horas de trabajo. Grell además se había tomado la molestia de hacerle una réplica exacta a Will, el cual miró dicha foto varios segundos y luego al pelirrojo.

—Esto… ejem… —tras calcular bien sus palabras, recordando que le había tocado a él darle un regalo al excéntrico pelirrojo —pero el que no había planeado darle, al no saber que (obligado y secuestrado) asistiría a dicha fiesta— añadió con su semblante sereno—. Es… un lindo detalle, Grell Sutcliff…

—¡Aaaaaay, Will! ¡No seas aguafiestas! —Le reclamó en un puchero Grell—. ¿No puedes decir eso con una sonrisa? ¡Hasta Greg-nii tiene más espíritu navideño que tú! —En lo que exclamaba eso, el pelirrojo señalaba hacia el menor de sus hermanos varones, el cual estaba acostado de espaldas al suelo, con una barbita blanca falsa puesta (que sabrá Dios cuándo se puso), agitando con pocos (pero más de los usuales) ánimos la campanita dorada que recibió de regalo, en lo que decía con su aburrida y grave voz un: _«Jo, jo, jo… Feliz Navidad, un próspero Año Nuevo… y blah blah blah…»—. _**¿¡VES!?** ¡Y así se hace, hermanito, sigue repartiendo ese espíritu navideño! **¡DEATH~!**

William solo suspiró, preguntándole al pelirrojo—. ¿Estarías tranquilo si te regalara una sonrisa, Sutcliff? —Al ver la incredulidad inicial en el rostro del aludido, seguido de la expresión entre suplicante-expectante de éste, William se arregló sus lentes con una mano, luego miró fijamente al pelirrojo, sus facciones labiales empezaron a moverse, empezando a curvarse, hasta que finalmente…

—**¡KYAAAAAA~~! **—El pelirrojo se desmayó, por la indescriptible alegría y emoción que sintió por ver la sonrisa que su querido Will había esbozado—. _«¡El mejor regalo de todos, sin duda alguna! __**¡DEATH~!**__» _—Fue lo único que cruzó su mente, antes de caer en la inconsciencia; a lo que William suspiró, pero luego miró a su desmayado compañero con otra leve pero divertida sonrisa. Aunque el Sutcliff ese fuera un Shinigami… Ehm… ¿único? William apreciaba todos los intentos que éste hacía por animarlo, aunque no lo demostrara… y además, el regalo que recibió lo iba a atesorar por siempre, tanto como a sus gafas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegada ya la noche y luego de una agradable fiesta navideña, todos los Shinigamis se fueron a dormir, Will y Ronald incluidos, (ya que Sara insistió en que se quedaran a pasar la noche en su casa, por lo que estarían durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes)… bueno… casi todos. Vestida en ese momento con su bata blanca de dormir, Gretel estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas y observando fijamente el cielo estrellado, ya que la ventana estaba un poco más arriba de la pared más cercana a su cama y todas las noches, antes de hundirse en los brazos de Morfeo, se dedicaba a apreciar las estrellas y la luna brillantes. Había pasado su primera Navidad junto a su familia, así como junto a su "novio" (oh, sí, Ronald lo había logrado~), al igual que con su Senpai Will. Por mero acto reflejo, llevó una mano a sus labios, donde el menso-pero-bello de Ronald le había besado no una, sino dos veces en el mismo día.

—Es sin dudas un idiota de primera… —suspiró, pero luego sonrió levemente—. Pero… es el idiota al que amo~ —De repente, el leve rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al girarse, vio con sorpresa que quien entró era nada más y nada menos que un soñoliento Ronald, vestido solamente con su pantalón oscuro y su camisa blanca, medio desabotonada, por lo que parte de su juvenil y blanco pecho se apreciaba—. _«Hablando del Rey de Roma y del menso que se asoma~»_ —pensó la Kimera con una sonrisita divertida, aunque tratando de verse desinteresada, se puso seria y preguntó—. ¿Ahora qué quieres, Knox?

—Gretty… yo… —el Shinigami bajó su mirada, jugueteando un poco con sus manos, se le notaba muy nervioso y hasta algo temeroso. No fue sino hasta que se sentó en una esquina de la cama, de su recién-decidida novia, que le reveló lo que le sucedía—. Tuve… una pesadilla…

¡Oh, vaya! Eso sin duda tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja. ¿El menso y valiente Shinigami Ronald Knox… había venido con ella… por una pesadilla que tuvo? Eso era otro de los puntos que dejaba en claro que, aún siendo un "Shinigami-adolescente" ya mayor… en el fondo seguía siendo un niño… aunque era otra de las cosas que Gretel adoraba (en secreto) del peli-negro-rubio.

—¿Qué pesadilla fue esa, Ron-kun? —Preguntó la rojita, dirigiéndose a su novio por ese apodo luego de mucho tiempo. A lo que éste se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando no temblar y con cómica expresión de terror, (que hasta daba ganas de abrazarlo), explicó su traumática experiencia.

—Una en la que yo… estaba inmovilizado de manos y pies en una cama metálica… y… ¡Georgio-senpai se acercaba a mí, con la Death Scythe de Grell-senpai! —De tan solo recordar el aura maligna y la sonrisa sádica del Sutcliff mayor en esa pesadilla, le daba escalofríos al Knox. Gretel tuvo que morder sus labios para reprimir una carcajada y para no despertar a todos en la casa, (aún sabiendo que Georgio-nii no sería capaz de hacer algo así, por más enojado que estuviera). Ronald no pasó por alto la divertida expresión de la rojita—. ¡Eeeeeh, Gretty! No te rías, ¡eso fue aterrador! —Exclamó ofendido, cual niño pequeño, aunque sin alzar tanto la voz.

—Es que… —se llevó una mano a la boca, ya muy roja por aguantar la risa—. Resulta graciosamente irónico que te asustaras del Georgio de un mal sueño… pero que en la vida real, luego de besarme, pudieras pasar el resto de la fiesta junto a él…

—¡P-pues…! ¡Te aseguro que desde ahora… estaré lo más lejos posible de Georgio-senpai! —Y señalando el pequeño armario café, que yacía en una esquina del cuarto de Gretel, añadió—. ¡Aún si deba ocultarme en ese armario para conseguirlo!

Y casi como si sus palabras hubieran sido un conjuro mágico de invocación, ambos escucharon a alguien tocar a la puerta del cuarto, (que Ronald tras entrar había cerrado nuevamente), y luego la voz del nombrado Shinigami pelirrojo (que atormentaba a Ronald en sueños), preguntar suavemente: _«¿Gretel, estás despierta?». _Ronald se reprimió soltar un poco varonil "grito de niña", del genuino horror que recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento y, por ironías de la vida, se ocultó dentro del armario anteriormente señalado, con ayuda de Gretel; la cual velozmente se sentó nuevamente en su cama, haciéndose la inocente y con mismo tono dijo: _«Sí, pasa, Georgio-nii~». _Con el permiso obtenido, el Sutcliff mayor hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, aún vestido con sus ropas normales, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando… se sintió raro, como siendo observado y no hablaba de su medi-hermana menor, no… eso sumado al extraño olor que había en la habitación, le dieron mala espina. Sí… o su sentido del olfato le jugaba una broma… o de verdad olía a Shinigami, (bueno, aparte de él y Gretel).

—Etoooo… ¿Georgio-nii? —Al escuchar a su hermanita llamarlo, salió de sus pensamientos y recordó la razón de su llegada. Por lo que tomando aire, se acercó y sentó en una esquina de la cama, mirando fijamente a la pelirrojita, para luego tenderle una pequeña cajita. ¡Exacto! El regalo que Grell había descubierto que ocultaba, horas antes en el departamento Shinigami—. ¿P… pero…?

—_«¿¡Qué es eso!?»_ —Pensó Ronald, acabando la pregunta que Gretel decía, observando todo sorprendido a través del agujerito de la hebilla del armario donde se ocultaba.

—Pues… obviamente, es un regalo… —respondió él con tono seco, pero solo haciéndose el frío, para hacerle una broma a su hermanita—. ¿A parte de Kimera eres ciega, o es que no prestas atención, Gretel-nee?

—¡Y-ya sé que es un regalo…! ¡No me trates como a una niña! —Le reclamó indignada e inflando sus mofletes. Georgio sonrió para sus adentros, enternecido por tal gesto, en lo que solo le entregaba el regalito a la menor, la cual lo miró sorprendida y luego a él—. Pero… ¿por qué…?

—¿No te lo di en el momento del "Amigo secreto"? —Acabó su pregunta Georgio, con semblante sereno—. Bueno… antes de explicar por qué, debes saber que no es solo un regalo mío, sino también de Greg-nii. Ya que… él me ayudó a elegirlo… —tuvo que apartar la mirada, para que la chica no notara su leve rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas, al recordar lo vergonzoso que se sintió por las miradas que recibía de varios de los humanos, al estar junto a su hermanito emo (quien no pasaba desapercibido tampoco), varias tiendas juveniles de la ciudad de Londres—. Él… me pidió que te lo entregara, de parte de ambos, en un momento más privado…

—¿E-enserio…? ¿Y… qué es? —Gretel estaba enternecida y ansiosa por saber qué era tan importante, para que hubiera obligado a su (ya no tan) Grinch-nii y a su Emo-nii a ir al mundo humano, para escogerlo como regalito.

—Ejem… —Georgio tosió y apartó nuevamente su mirada, en lo que señalaba con un dedo el regalito—. ¿Por qué mejor no lo abres?

—_«¡Sí! ¡Ábrelo, Gretty!» _—Incitaba igualmente Ronald aún en su mente, mirando expectante como la muchacha empezaba a abrir el regalo. Tanto él como ella se quedaron boquiabiertos… al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un…

—¿Tigre… blanco? —Efectivamente, al abrir la cajita, el pequeño, blanco, rayado y oji-azul peluche de felpa, de tan extraña raza del felino, por la que la kimera sentía cierta admiración y gusto, fue lo que Gretel descubrió—. ¿Pero… pero… cómo…?

—¿Lo supe? Pues Grell-nii una vez me dijo que, cuando él y Spears-san te habían encontrado en ese Circo*(7), te habían visto muy unida a uno de los tigres blancos de la función… —Gretel sintió cierta nostalgia, no solo por recordar a Sacha, la nombrada tigresa blanca, sino por recordar a Joker, Beast, Peter y Wendy, así como a los demás miembros del circo—. Bueno… ehm… _«¡Maldita sea, sabía que no era buena idea! ¡Ahora está triste!» _—Se regaño mentalmente Georgio, por la cara que había puesto la menor, en lo que observaba fijamente el peluche. Por lo que arrepentido, Georgio intentó quitárselo, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al Gretel velozmente abrazar tanto al tigrecito de peluche, como a él.

—Está… muy adorable… ¡muchas gracias~!

Fue lo que dijo la menor, en lo que unas pequeñas lágrimas, tanto de nostalgia como de alegría, resbalaron por sus mejillas. Georgio pudo saberlo, ya que sintió la pequeña humedad mojar su cuello, agradeció infinitamente que solo él y Gretel estuvieran allí, (ignorando a un boquiabierto y a la vez enternecido Ronald dentro del armario), ya que todo su rostro estaba teñido de un color semejable al de su cabellera escarlata, así como con sus ojos abiertos cual platos. Por lo que tratando de volver a verse frío y serio, secándole sus lágrimas con sus manos, se levantó de la cama, para luego acariciarle velozmente a Gretel su cabeza y finalmente salir de allí, no sin antes decir:

—Feliz Navidad, Gretel… buenas noches… —para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Tras esperar unos minutos, asegurándose de que el mayor no fuera a volver a entrar, Ronald finalmente salió del armario. Él y Gretel miraban fijamente al simpático peluchito de tigre blanco y oji-azul, a ambos les resultaba hermoso que el frío y serio de Georgio Sutcliff… en el fondo fuera alguien amoroso y tierno. Para intentar hablar, luego de un rato de silencio, Ronald dijo juguetonamente:

—Vaya, Gretty… al parecer los milagros navideños sí existen~ —lo único que recibió por decir tal bromita, fue un almohadazo en su rostro, cortesía de la kimerita—. ¡Eeeeeeh! ¿¡Por qué la agresividad, chica!?

—Solo cállate y acuéstate de una vez, Baka-Ron —fue lo que Gretel dijo, en lo que se hacía a un lado de la cama, dándole suficiente espacio al otro Shinigami para acostarse.

Ronald tardó unos segundos en repasar y captar la información recibida. ¿Gretel le había dicho… que se acostara… en la misma cama que ella? ¿Será que se había tomado en serio cuando él le contó lo de la pesadilla? Sin dudar más de lo necesario, (además de ser amenazado por ella de que entonces si no quería acostarse, que se fuera derechito a la habitación de huéspedes), el peli-negro-rubio retiró sus gafas de su rostro, colocándolas en la mesita de noche al lado del monóculo de Gretel, y se unió a su pelirroja novia en la cama. Pasados varios minutos, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo… muy pegaditos, Ronald abrazando a Gretel por la espalda, y ella abrazando al pequeño tigre de peluche… el cual casi parecía sonreír dulcemente, por ser el único testigo de ese tierno momento entre el Shinigami y la Kimera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡**__**Colorín colorado, el segundo one-shot se ha acabado**__**! (¿?)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * Asmodeus (o Asmodeo) es conocido como el "Demonio de la Lujuria" y por ende, uno de los príncipes del infierno, aunque dicho cargo y representaciones de éste pueden variar, dependiendo de la religión.**_

_**** ¡Arigato a mi amiga Rakel-chan, que me informó como se llamaba dicho objeto~!**_

_***** Ya saben… Grinch, el personaje verde y gruñón, que odiaba la navidad. ¡Hay una película, libros, un corto animado y parodias sobre él! No pude evitar hacer la comparación de Will y mi OC Georgio con ese personaje XD**_

_***(4) Death Scythe es el inglés de "Guadaña de la muerte", es que me gusta más decirlo así :3**_

_***(5) Ésta tradición también es conocida como "Santa secreto", pero como entre mi familia lo celebramos diciendo "Amigo secreto" me acostumbre más al segundo… además de que el segundo tiene más sentido para mí, ya que si "X" regalo te lo daba alguno de tus amigos/familiares que ya conoces, que fuera "Santa" no tendría mucho sentido… a menos de que TODOS se disfrazaran del panzón ese xD**_

_***(6) ¡Momento, momento! Antes de que reclamen sobre que el Rock "Metal" no existía en ese entonces, déjenme recordarles que las Death Scythes de Grell, Ronald, Will, etc… son de instrumentos para jardín, que tampoco existían en tal época.**_

_***(7) Aquí Georgio se refería al "Circo Arca de Noé", del cual mi OC Gretel había sido parte antes de saber que era una Kimera, pero hagan de cuenta que en el Fic de "KS III" la inclusión de dicho circo no tendrá un final trágico como en el manga, sino algo así como una versión alternativa y creada por mí. Es que me rompió el corazón como terminaron Joker, Beast y los demás T_T**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Espero les haya gustado el segundo One-shot!**_

_**Y para aclarar las miles de dudas que seguro tendrán, nombraré a los OCs que aparecieron aquí a continuación, los cuales fueron:**_

_**-Gretel Sutcliff**_

_**-Georgio Sutcliff**_

_**-Sara Sutcliff**_

_**-Gregory Sutcliff**_

_**-**__**Anna Spears**__** (Nombrada)**_

_**(Seeeeh, la gran mayoría son OCs Sutcliffs… ¡Sutcliff everywhere xD)**_

_**No se olviden de comentar en lindos Reviews, Favoritear, darle a Follow, ya saben, todas esas lindas cosas que ustedes saben hacer (¿?) y...**_

_**¡FELIZ 31 DE DICIEMBRE! X333**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	3. A holiday of New Year Trancy style (P-1)

_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

_**Primero que nada, un profundo agradecimiento a "**__**G. R. R. Rakellis**__**", "**__**Hoshi Miyuki**__**", "**__**otakusinlimites12**__**", "**__**Habieru Diamond**__**", "**__**Jane Call**__**" y "**__**darkstein647**__**", así como a las demás personas (ya tengan cuenta aquí o no) que leyeron el anterior One-shot, (y que no comentaron xD). Me alegra ver que ésta loca y divertida Kuroshitsuji-parodia-navideña sea del agrado de la gente.**_

_**Finalmente les traigo el re-escrito (no me hagan repetir "OWATA!" onegai -.-U) el tercer y PENÚLTIMO One-shot, donde se verá la participación de nuestro (no tan querido, pero a la vez sexy) Claude Faustus, Hannah Anafeloz, Alois Trancy (ya adulto *-*), los trillicitos Timber, Thompson y Canterbury, y otros 4 personajes, entre ellos 3 OCs, y 2 de ellos vendrían siendo los hijos de Claude y Hannah (qué!? No me juzgen! Amo la pareja que ellos hacen! Ujum! (?)) xDDD Como dije antes, tenía planeado publicarlo la noche de Año Nuevo… pero por diversas razones, no se pudo TwT**_

_**¡Ahora, los llevaré con el one-shot, a la cuenta de 5!**_

_**A la 1…**_

_**A las 2…**_

_**A las 3…**_

_**A las 4…**_

_**A las 4 y un cuarto…**_

_**A las…**_

_**Lectores**__**: ¡SOLO PON EL FU*CK ONE-SHOT DE UNA VEZ!**_

_**Yo**__**: ¡KYAAAAA! ¡LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ! ¡PERO NO ME MATEN! *Ejem-ejem* ¡CORRE ONE-SHOT! ¡ACCIÓN! (¿?)**_

_**PD**__**: Aclararé lo de "penúltimo" en una información importante al final del one-shot :3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es ésta historia y los Ocs incluidos.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Insinuaciones de Parejas Crack, o de Parejas Canon Character (CC) x OC, incluídos OC x OC, así como CC x CC. Leer con discreción, ya que estos one-shots pueden causarles ataques al corazón… pero de tanta risa y ridiculeces que agregué xDDDD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Story 03]**_

"_**A holiday of New Year Trancy style**__**" (Part 01)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era la mañana del 31 de Diciembre, el último día del año 1899… por lo tanto en cuanto sonaran las 12 en punto de la mañana, se daría inicio a la época de 1900. El demonio-mayordomo de cabello negro y corto, con un corte irregular, junto a un flequillo enmarcando la parte derecha de su rostro, piel clara y ojos dorados, de nombre Claude Faustus, con su semblante frío cual hielo e inexpresivo cual empresario, estaba vestido con un guardapolvo negro, que ocultaba su tradicional frac de mayordomo, todo del mismo color negro (salvo la camisa y sus guantes blancos), al igual que la bufanda gris oscuro que traía puesta… todo eso para protegerse del frío de esas fechas, aunque la nieve ya no caía tanto como antes, igual estaba fría, (aja, señoras y —si los hay— señores, hasta los Demonios sentían frío). Su dorada mirada estaba fija en el camino de tierra, que daba a la entrada de los terrenos de la mansión Trancy, cuyas paredes estaban hechas de un material similar al ladrillo, dándole una apariencia tanto imponente como resistente, al igual que cierto aspecto "gótico", similar a una catedral. Sus techos al ser de un gris, contrastaban aún más a su propietario, Alois Trancy.

A Claude le resultaba interesante que desde las "_muertes_" de su Amo, él y los demás, nadie se haya acercado o hecho dueño de la mansión. Desde que él y Hannah se volvieron pareja, luego de que tuvieran a su primera hija, habían tomado la decisión de quedarse en el mundo humano por la seguridad de ésta, al igual que de su pequeño y segundo hijo; ya que un par de pequeñas crías como esas corrían alto peligro en el infierno, respecto a otros demonios se tratase. Puede que aquél "_otro mayordomo_" que le apuñaló en su corazón con "_Laevateinn_"*, hubiera pensado que había logrado asesinarlo… Pero oh, no… el demonio de cabellos azabaches y ojos ambarinos seguía vivo… aunque ya había olvidado esa "_obsesión_" por el alma del conde Phantomhive, ahora tenía familia y se centraba en ella, al igual que en sus deberes de mayordomo. Suspirando, se quitó un segundo sus lentes, los cuales estaban opacados por la frialdad del ambiente, al limpiarlos se los colocó nuevamente.

—_«¿Ahora dónde se habrá metido?»_

Se preguntó mentalmente, refiriéndose a su amo: Alois Trancy, quien igualmente seguía vivo, al haber renacido como demonio, igual que Ciel. Sorprendentemente, Alois no le tenía rencor a Claude por lo que éste le había hecho cuando era humano, incluso había recibido a éste y su familia en su mansión, con una única condición… ¡que se le dejara llamarse el "_tío_" del par de infantes-demonitos que habían concebido! Claude estaba dispuesto a ir a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo, para celebrar como se debía el Año Nuevo… pero… repentina y sospechosamente, el mismo Alois se había ofrecido a comprar por su cuenta lo necesario para dicha fiesta. Claude extrañado, al principio había dicho que no hacía falta, que él se encargaría… pero su Amo había insistido tanto que el mayordomo-araña había acabado aceptando… ¡pero como que el Trancy se había ido a hacer dichas compras a China o qué sé yo! ¡Ya que hace 3 horas y media que se había ido! No es que el Faustus estuviera preocupado… ¿¡Leyeron!? **¡NO ESTABA PREOCUPADO…! **Bueno, ya, quizás solo un poquitín, ya que después de todo (y aunque por su imperturbable expresión no lo demostrara) le tenía cierta… estima, digámosle así. El hecho de que el rubiecito ese los hubiera acogido nuevamente a él y su familia en su mansión, era algo que tanto Claude como su esposa Hannah estaban agradecidos… El demonio oji-ámbar estuvo a punto de irse de allí, para salir y buscar al aparentemente extraviado conde… cuando (finalmente) logró ver la figura de éste acercarse, por el caminito de tierra de la entrada hacia la mansión.

Piel blanca, mirada sicótica azulada y clara, cabellos dorados y un poco largos, hasta los hombros. Llevaba puesto un atuendo muy similar al que siempre usaba en su "dulce infancia", solo que más hecho a su medida: camisa verde, debajo de una chaqueta/capa morada que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y en vez de pantaloncillos, ahora sí llevaba unos pantalones oscuros largos, que le cubrían sus piernas; y por último, calzaba botas negras, que hacían juego con sus guantes. Al igual que una bufanda azulada al cuello. Su rostro antes aniñado, ahora poseía detalles más adultos, y dentro de lo que la autora _**(osea xo~)**_ se permite decir… ¡era guapísimo~! Respecto a cuerpo… ¿para qué mentirles? ¡Tenía un cuerpo más moldeado y bien formado, que del mismísimo Adonis! _**[Inserte desangrado nasal aquí~]**_ Oh, sí… Alois Trancy ahora era un hombre-demonio adulto, de aparentemente humanos 20 a 24 años… pero no crean que solo por eso o incluso por renacer como un demoníaco ser, había perdido esa alocada y sobre-exageradamente extraña, pero graciosa personalidad suya. No, señor… en ese aspecto, Trancy seguía siendo un niñito alocado en el fondo, cuya frase preferida era: _**«¡OLÉ~!»**_, y la cual gritaba como si de un español o "_mata'or_" se tratase. Al ver (finalmente) llegar al (auto-nombrado) "tío Alois" (de sus hijos), Claude salió velozmente para recibirlo.

—¡Ya volví, Claudecito de mi corazoncito~~! —Anunció en un canturreo alegre el rubio, sonriendo de forma desmaya-damas, en lo que cargaba una (sospechosamente) colorida caja de gran tamaño. Claude entrecerró sus ojos, irritado; no por el saludo, sino porque no notaba que el rubio llevara siquiera una bolsita, con lo que le había indicado a comprar.

—¿Se puede saber la razón de su tardanza, Amo? —Preguntó seriamente el peli-negro, señalando la caja que el demonio menor cargaba—. Espero que en esa caja se encuentren las compras, que le indique eran las que hacían falta.

—Eeeeeeeeeeeeehm… —el demonio menor alargó esa sílaba, en lo que rodaba sus ojos azules, preguntando de forma inocente—. ¡Uy, pero que despistado soy~! ¿Entonces… no habías dicho que comprara fuegos artificiales, Claude?

El aludido mayordomo se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de no alterar su inmutable persona por la "_confusión_" de su Amo. Y digo confusión entre comillas, ya que casualmente el rubio había comprado lo que el demonio oji-ámbar le había dejado bien claro que **NO** comprara—. Ni sueñe con que va a meter esas cosas a la mansión, Amo…

—¡Aaaaaaay, pero Claude…! —Alois pataleo levemente, en lo que hacía un cómico puchero, al inflar sus mofletes—. ¡Te aseguro que será divertido~! Habrá… ¡habrá lucecitas! Y… ¡chispitas! Y…

—… riesgo de explosiones… de incendios… de quemaduras de tercer grado… ¿debo decir más? —Preguntó Claude enumerando con sus dedos, no es que negara que dichos fuegos artificiales fueran… llamativos, pero principalmente estaba pensando en sus hijos y en la seguridad de estos. Oh sí, puede que Claude fuera un demonio **frío**, inexpresivo, inmutable, **frío**, algo siniestro, calculador, de mirada fija (y de acosador sexual), ¿ya dije **frío**? Posesivo, obsesivo compulsivo, etc… pero prefería ser atravesado mil veces por Laevateinn, antes de que sus "retoños" sufrieran el más mínimo daño.

Un molesto Alois chasqueó la lengua y un: _«Fuuuuuuu… prohibiéndoles a los "mocosos" ver tal hermosura… sigues siendo la araña amargada de siempre…» _fue lo que susurró, a lo que Claude preguntó: _«¿Dijo algo, Amo?», _con una ceja enarcada. A lo que el nervioso rubio, contestó haciéndose el falso ángel: _«¡Naaaada~!», _cuando de pronto sonrió alegremente, señalando con una mano detrás de Claude y añadiendo: _«¡Buenos días, Luka~!». _Claude al principio le dijo que no iba a engañarlo con una distracción como esa, ya que tenía por sentado que su hijito menor seguía durmiendo**. Pero al sentir repentinamente unas manitas rodear una pierna suya, al bajar su mirada efectivamente se encontró un par de ojitos dorados, tan iguales a los suyos, observándolo fijamente. El pequeño demonito llamado Luka, cuyo nombre no solo recibía en honor al difunto hermanito del Trancy (por petición de Hannah y en parte de Alois, al éste nacer), sino porque tenía un gran parecido con éste, respecto a apariencia (ya que su coloración era distinta). Piel morenita y cabellos plateados-violetas claros, (como su madre) y ojitos dorados, como su padre, solo que los del pequeño Luka tenían un brillo de curiosidad y ánimos, que como todo niño de "aparentemente humanos" 5 años poseía. En verdad era bajito, solo llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla de su padre. Demostrando que la teoría de Claude no estaba 100% errada, ya que el demonito al aún llevar puesta su pijamita verde acuoso claro, de camisa y pantalón, así como lucir soñoliento… dejaba en claro que acababa de levantarse.

—Pa… papi… —el pequeño Luka se refregaba sus ojitos con uno de sus pequeños brazos, en lo que sujetaba con la manita del otro una parte del pantalón de su padre, el cual aunque no lo expresara, lo miraba con preocupación, al notarlo asustado—. Tuve… tuve un sueño feo…

—¿Un sueño feo? —Repitió con su semblante serio, aunque notablemente más suavizado, en lo que cargaba a su pequeñito y lo cubría con una gran parte de guardapolvo negro, para evitar que pescara un resfriado por el frío de afuera.

El demonito asintió, para luego acurrucarse en el pecho del adulto, buscando sentir ese velo de seguridad que solo podía recibir de su padre (al igual que de su madre). Claude suspiró, decidiendo encargarse de su pequeño primero, ya luego seguiría discutiendo con… ¿Alois? El demonio rubio ya no se encontraba en donde antes estaba, por lo que Claude velozmente se giró, solo para ver la espalda del Trancy desaparecer, al entrar velozmente por la puerta principal; en lo que silbaba relajadamente, como diciendo: _«Solo soy un super-sexy-demonio rubio, que carga una peligrosa caja llena de explosivos coloridos, hagan como que no me ven, ¿ok~?». _El oji-ámbar mayor sintió una pequeña venita palpitante aparecer en su nuca, ¡el muy bastardo-desquiciado de su Amo había aprovechado que bajó la guardia con Luka, para meter esas… cosas a la casa! Se limitó a solo suspirar, para luego entrar (aún cargando a su retoño), éste sería un día de "_Fin de Año_" muy **largo**…

Tan pronto entró a la mansión, cuyo interior constaba de paredes, suelos y techos dorados, junto a alfombras escarlatas y coloridas flores de color rosa intenso, cerró con su mano libre la puerta principal, ya que con la otra sostenía a Luka, al igual que se retiró su guardapolvo negro. En lo que iba subiendo por las escaleras principales, se encontró con su esposa, Hannah Anafeloz, observándolo parada desde la cima de la escalera. Una Demonia de piel morena, con ojos rasgados de color índigo, cuyos labios los tenía pintados de color violeta. Sus cabellos de color plateado-violeta claro, eran tan largos que le llegaban un poco más por debajo de las rodillas, lo llevaba suelto ya que igual acababa de levantarse de su cama, (aunque no había dormido, solo reposado) ¡pero igual tenía derecho a estar cómoda! Por lo que en ese momento vestía únicamente una, suavecita y hecha de algodón, bata de dormir blanca… aunque dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. De esa forma la Anafeloz parecía tan delicada, tranquila y pacífica… que cualquiera dudaría que en el fondo, fuera una luchadora fiera y decidida; aunque desde que sus hijos nacieron, hasta ella se vio invadida por el dulce instinto maternal… el cual a la vez, de sus pequeños retoños peligrar, le brindaba aún más decisión y fuerza para defenderlos de cualquier peligro.

Al ver a su marido acercarse, con el pequeño Luka en brazos, sonriendo enternecida, preguntó—. ¿Pesadillas?

—En efecto —asintió el oji-ámbar, tan pronto ya estuvo al lado de ella. Una vez allí, ella se ofreció a llevar al chiquitín hasta su habitación, para que continuara durmiendo un poco más. Claude asintió, susurrándole a su hijo—. Bien, Luka, tu madre te llevará a tu cuarto…

Pero en lo que se dispuso a entregarle al pequeño a los brazos de su madre, éste abrió mucho sus ojitos, forcejeando levemente y volviendo a pegarse del pecho de su (aunque no lo mostrara) desconcertado padre, a la vez en que exclamaba un: _**«¡NO, MAMI NO! ¡YO QUIERO A PAPI!» **_y apretaba entre sus puñitos el chaleco/frac de éste. Hannah carraspeó levemente, cómicamente sorprendida de ser rechazada por su propio hijo, para luego mirar fija e indignadamente a su marido, con sus ojos índigos entrecerrados, de una forma tan molesta que hasta hacía gracia. El mayordomo disimuladamente miró a otro lado, haciéndose el inocente. Sintiéndose internamente amenazado por la mirada-asesina de su "santa" esposa, Claude tragó grueso.

—¡Ejem! Yo… lo llevo, supongo… —para luego darse media vuelta, alejándose a la velocidad de la luz por el pasillo derecho y dejando a una cruzada de brazos, todavía indignada Hannah.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Luka, qué fue eso de antes? —Preguntaba el demonio patriarca, en falso tono de regaño, en lo que empezaba a arropar a su hijo menor—. ¿Por qué rechazaste así a tu madre?

Pero el demonito menor, de ojos tan iguales a los de su padre, únicamente ocultó su carita entre las sábanas, pretendiendo que así desaparecía mágicamente de la vista del demonio mayor. Claude ante esa acción de su hijo suspiró, intentando hacer que éste saliera de su "infalible" escondite, aún preguntándole la interrogante anterior. Claude sintió un fuerte vuelco en su corazón, al escuchar finalmente al chiquitín decir (todavía bajo las sábanas): _«Yo paso mucho tiempo con mami… pero… extraño a papi…_», era normal que el pequeño niño se sintiera así, no por ser un demonio significaba que no quisiera estar con su padre, el cual últimamente había estado muy ocupado, al estar obligado a cumplir todas las caprichosas locuras e ideas de su Amo, para adornar la casa durante el mes de Diciembre… por ende la que había estado pasando más tiempo con Luka fue su madre, no es que el chiquitín la quisiera menos, es solo que igual necesitaba tiempo con su padre.

—Luka… —cuando finalmente el pequeñín se destapó, Claude pudo apreciar pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza en los ojitos ámbares de éste, pequeñas lágrimas del brillante color escarlata de la sangre con que estaban hechas (aja, lectoras y lectores, los Demonios lloraban lágrimas de sangre, pero no les dolía ni nada). ¡No iba a permitir que su hijo sintiera eso! ¡Y menos en el último día del año! Por lo que tan pronto secó las rojitas lágrimas de él con sus manos, posando una de éstas sobre la cabecita plateada-violeta de éste, preguntó totalmente dispuesto—. Luka, de verdad lamento que sientas eso… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo?

El demonito se llevó uno de sus deditos a su boquita, en una pose de concentración. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo, por lo que con emoción reflejada en sus dorados ojitos, exclamó—. ¡Quiero que Papi me haga volar, como Santa hace con su trineo! ¡Que me muestre a un Ele… ele…! —Cerró fuertemente sus ojitos, intentando inútilmente recordar el nombre de aquél animal que su hermana mayor le había enseñado en un libro de ilustraciones—. ¡De… ese animal gordito y de nariz larga! ¡Y que también me cante una canción~!

_**¿¡Qué!?**_

_Bueno… lo de hacer que Luka volara y… cantarle —Claude tragó grueso al pensar eso— no sería tan difícil…_

_Pero…_

_**¿¡De dónde diablos iba a sacar un Elefante!?**_

**Nota mental de Claude****:** Esconder **TODOS** los libros con ilustraciones de animales, al menos hasta que Luka estuviera un poco más grande.

Tras salir de sus pensamientos, preguntó: _«¿Eso… es todo, Luka?», _para aliviado ver como el chiquitín asentía, mirándolo fijamente. Por lo que entonces suavemente lo sujetó entre sus brazos, alzándolo un poco encima de su rostro. Duraron así unos segundos, ambos ojos-dorados se miraban entre sí, hasta que Claude finalmente empezó a lanzar a su hijo por el aire, atrapándolo siempre y repitiendo esa acción, en lo que decía: _«Mira, Luka, ¡estás volando!», _con su semblante frío cual empresario mucho más ablandado… y casi se podía notar que sus labios estaban levemente curvados, en una muy pequeña sonrisa dulce. El demonito sonreía muy emocionado, en lo que exclamaba: _«¡Wiiiiiiii, vuelo~!». _Cualquiera que viera esa escena, se abría quedado de piedra, el frío y calculador de Claude Faustus… jugando alegremente con su hijito. Hace mucho que no había jugado así, la última vez lo había hecho fue en aquél tiempo en que su hija mayor era más o menos de la edad de Luka.

Ya varios minutos de "vuelo" después, Claude volvió a posar a su hijo en la cama, sentándose a un lado de éste en ella… ahora debía encontrar la solución al "_Elefantuoso_" enigma… ¡Piensa, Faustus, piensa! Se decía, en lo que Luka lo miraba expectante… hasta que… ¡Ta-rán! ¡Idea recién salida del horno!

—Luka, ¿tú sabes cuál es el sonido de los elefantes? —Al ver que el menor negaba fuertemente con su cabecita, ya que solamente le habían leído sobre ellos, por lo que pensando un: _«¡Bingo!»_, añadió a su pregunta—. Entonces… ¿si te muestro cuál es el sonido que ellos emiten de sus trompas, es decir sus narices, estarás igual satisfecho? —Luka abrió mucho sus ojitos, para luego asentir velozmente, ¡siempre había tenido curiosidad de ello! Y ah, ¿con que sus narizotas se llamaban "_Trompas_"? El mayordomo-araña se llevó una mano a la nariz, apretándosela y (con chistosa voz un poco aguda, a causa de eso) dijo—. Pues hacen así… —para luego cerrar sus ojos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, para luego cerrar su boca y sorprendiendo a Luka, emitió un fuerte sonido, muy similar al de dichos mamíferos.

—¡Kyaaaaa~! ¿Entonces así es como hacen? —Luka miraba con ojos brillosos a su padre-imitador-de-elefantes, en lo que exclamaba—. ¡Otra vez, papi, otra vez~! —Pero el mayor sonriendo levemente le acarició su cabeza, señalándose la frente y explicándole: _«Oh, desearía poder hacerlo, Luka. Pero si papi lo hace, puede sufrir un derrame cerebral***»_ (bueno, en realidad no era así, aunque Claude sí había hecho un gran esfuerzo en esa imitación, por lo que, cerebral o no, sí era dañino para él hacer eso más de una vez seguida). A lo que el pequeño Luka, al no entender bien lo último de la oración, se resignó y preguntó, en lo que se volvía a acostar en la camita, para luego ser arropado por su padre—. ¿Y cuál canción vas a cantar, papi~?

_**¡Maldita sea, la canción!**_

Tal parece que la esperanza de Claude, de que su gran imitación al sonido de los Elefantes distrajera a Luka, se había ido por el caño…

**¿¡Qué!?**

**¡Hasta los Demonios tenían derecho a tener pequeños sueños o esperanzas de vez en cuando!**

Por lo que arreglando sus lentes, volvió a sentarse en una esquina de la camita, observando toda la habitación de Luka (la cual compartía con su hermana mayor, aunque ésta ya había salido de allí desde hace rato). Cuadrada, ni muy amplia ni tampoco muy pequeña, de paredes pintadas de… rosa pastel (eso debido a que Alois antes de nacer Luka, teniendo completa seguridad de que al igual que su hermana mayor sería niña, había insistido en que pintaran el cuarto de los menores de tan femenino color), aunque eso la verdad a Luka le daba igual, con dos camas suficientemente espaciosas y de sábanas violeta oscuro, repartidas en dos esquina del cuarto. Una pequeña biblioteca, con unos cuantos libros, unos cuantos sobre botánica o cuidados de plantas, (de la hija mayor), así como otros de cuentos y (los nuevos archi-enemigos de Claude) de animalitos. En el suelo yacían esparcidos, aunque no en total desorden, algunos juguetitos de Luka (anteriormente de su hermana, la cual —al no sentirse atraída por muñecas ni nada de eso— les había regalado a su hermanito), como una pelotita azulada, soldaditos de plomo, peluchitos de diferentes animales, entre ellos (el otro nuevo archi-enemigo de Claude y, para su horror, adoración total de su hijo) un Elefante gordito, tierno y azulado; así como una simpática cajita musical, de la cual saltaba una sirena y sonada una hermosa melodía a la vez.

El único muñequito que Higanbana*(4), la hija mayor, había conservado… era un tierno, **abrazable**, hermoso, regordete, **abrazable**, lindo, simpático, amarillito, ¿ya dije **abrazable**? y suavecito… peluche de pollito. La eterna adoración de la Demonita (ya que su padre se lo había regalado~) y la cual Luka respetaba… se hacía tierno que los demonitos tuvieran cositas como esas, todo debido a la gran curiosidad de ambos por los humanos y las invenciones de estos… pero, lo cómicamente irónico del peluche de pollito, era que la verdadera y demoníaca forma de su dueña, estaba relacionada a un zorro —más específicamente a un demoníaco Kyubi*(5)— el conocido depredador de las gallinas y, por consecuencia, de los pollitos. No se imaginan la indignación de Higanbana al saber eso… ¡Ella **NUNCA** en su vida se atrevería a dañar a algo tan kawaii, como un pollito! ¡Antes prefería sufrir un día entero de dolores, a causa de su padecimiento de "_Sangre negra_"*(6), que lastimar a un pollito!

—Ejem… —cuando ya se le había ocurrido una canción para cantar, Claude aclaró su garganta, empezando a recitar con su, (ya no tan monótona) pero aún gruesa y sexy voz:

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«Duérmete, niño, duérmete ya,_

_Que viene el…»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Amo~? —Preguntó traviesamente Luka, sentándose otra vez y refiriéndose a Alois, el cual en otro lado (mientras ocultaba la cajita de fuegos artificiales) había soltado un estornudo.

Enarcando una ceja, pero divertido de la idea de su hijo, Claude asintió—. Aja… —al ocurrírsele una buena forma para descargar la irritación que sentía, cada vez que su Amo Alois lo obligaba a hacer "X, Y & Z" locuras, el Mayordomo-padre-Demonio cantó lo siguiente:

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_«Duérmete, niño, duérmete ya,_

_Que viene el amo a fastidiar~_

_Si no te duermes, te acosará_

_El rubio de gran morbosidad~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Duérmete, niño, duérmete ya,_

_Que el amo volverá a fastidiar~_

_Con su mirada sicótica,_

_Gritará: «Olé~» cual cotorra~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Duérmete, niño, duérmete ya,_

_Que el rubio ese aún no se va~_

_Ten por seguro que se pondrá,_

_Cualquier vestido que haya cerca~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Duérmete, niño, duérmete ya,_

_Que el tipo raro te abrazará~_

_Saltando cual niña, se acercará,_

_Gritando alto que te besará~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Duérmete, niño, duérmete ya,_

_Por fin el rubio se rendirá~_

_Ya sin locuras para traumar,_

_El amo loco se marchará~»_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una vez acabó de cantar, Claude soltó un suspiro… oh… como desearía que el último párrafo de la canción se cumpliera tan solo cantándolo, (cosa que tristemente para él, no era así). Por su parte, Luka miró con sorpresa a su padre, pero luego soltó una carcajada muy tierna y divertida, por la "improvisada" letra que éste había cantado. ¡No sabía que había una canción referida a Alois-sama! (Ojo, Luka no conocía la letra original y tampoco entendió las palabras "acosará" o "morbosidad", entre otras que Claude cantó). De repente bostezó y finalmente cayó dormidito sobre su almohada, Claude acomodó nuevamente las sábanas, besándole la frente y luego salió del cuarto de blanca puerta… cuando se encontró con tres pares de ojos rojizos observándolo, fija y curiosamente.

—¿Hace cuánto que están ahí? —Preguntó volviendo a su semblante frío el demonio mayor, al ver parados a los trillicitos Timber, Thompson y Canterbury Chronous*(7), siendo Thompson el mayor de los tres.

De "aparentemente humanas" edades de 17 años cada uno, siendo de pieles claras, cabellos de color morado-ciruela y ojos rojizos. Vestidos de una forma elegante y fresca, con pantalones oscuros, chalecos marrones y camisas blancas de manga larga. Thompson tenía un flequillo de cabello peinado hacia la derecha, Timber tenía su flequillo peinado de forma que caía de forma central, mientras que Canterbury tenía su flequillo peinado hacia la izquierda. Pero consecuentemente, a pesar de haber sobrevivido (por los pelos) al corte de la Death Scythe de cierto Shinigami pelirrojo… habían tenido que ser (y disculpen que lo diga tan explícito) "_cosidos_" por Hannah, por lo que sus cuerpos estaba repletos de puntadas, marcas de cocidas y cicatrices, la mayoría eran en las zonas que sus ropajes ocultaban, pero igual algunas las tenían en sus rostros. Thompson tenía una atravesando la zona izquierda de su rostro verticalmente, de forma que con su ojo en medio se veía como una cicatriz y otra línea debajo de su ojo derecho de forma horizontal. Timber tenía una gran línea de costura horizontal encima de su nariz, así como otra vertical en medio de sus ojos. Canterbury por su parte, tenía una atravesando la zona derecha de su rostro verticalmente, (de forma "reflejo de espejo" a comparación de Thompson) con su ojo en medio de ésta y con otra horizontal debajo del ojo izquierdo. Thompson era el jardinero, mientras que Timber era el Chef y Canterbury, por su parte, era el administrador de la mansión Trancy.

Cuando el Amo Alois recibía visitas, (las cuales desconocían que tanto él, como su servidumbre, eran Demonios), los trillicitos se colocaban venditas o gazas en sus "marcas-de-guerra", para no espantar a los visitantes… pero como se sentían un poco incómodos por ellas, cuando no recibían ninguna visita, tenían permitido estar así, sin sus rostros cargados de vendas. Ya que tanto Alois, como Hannah y Claude sabían la causa de esas heridas, siendo Higanbana una que recientemente descubrió la razón de esas heridas (por boca de los mismos Chronous, al ésta preguntarles —ellos se lo habían dicho porque los 4 se tenían mucha confianza—), por lo tanto, Luka era el único que no conocía la cruda y real historia… porque los mayores le decían excusas (baratas) como: _«Los pobres se cayeron por las escaleras», _o: _«Sufrieron un accidente hace mucho tiempo» _o (las mejores de todas, dichas por Alois): _«El trío de mensos estaba corriendo por la mansión, con tijeras en las manos» _e incluso: _«Unas cajas de herramientas les cayeron encima al trío de mensos~», _esperando a que el demonito estuviera un poco más grande para que no se traumara, al contarle la verdadera razón.

Tras repartirse miradas cómplices entre ellos, los trillicitos decidieron hablar, Thompson fue el primero y con una sonrisilla traviesa, dijo—. Claude-sama se veía bastante tierno jugando con Luka~

—Muy, muy tierno, la verdad… a veces me pongo a dudar de que se trate del verdadero Claude-sama… —habló ahora Timber con su voz relajada y sexy, mirando sospechosa y acusadoramente a su superior, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no tenía ni idea de que Claude-sama cantara… ni menos que fuera un elefante por dentro~ —añadió Canterbury, con su simpática y cómica voz, teniendo que aguantarse la risa al recordar la vocecita con que escuchó a Claude hablar "elefante-lense".

—A trabajar… **¡AHORA!** —Rugió Claude molesto, aunque sin mostrarlo en su rostro, sino por una pequeña vena palpitante apareciendo en su nuca.

Provocando que los trillizos volvieran a mirarse entre ellos, luego a él y al final huyeran de allí, en lo que Canterbury con su cómica voz gritaba: _**«¡SÍ ES EL MALVADO SPIDER-SAMA*( 8 ) AHORA MITAD ELEFANTE! ¡HUYAAAAN!», **_logrando desaparecer del pasillo antes de que el mayordomo les reclamara por ese "_aparente pero nada respetuoso_" apodo. Suspirando y controlándose para evitar que los trillizos fueran descuartizados una segunda vez (ésta vez por él), Claude decidió dirigirse a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Al bajar las escaleras, caminando hasta entrar a la espaciosa cocina de paredes azuladas, suelos blancos, donde había una gran mesa de madera, junto a un horno, un lava-platos, una puerta metálica (que era la bodega de los alimentos), sobre la cual yacía una linda y verdosa corona-floreada, con adornitos más pequeñitos encima, destacándose las florecitas roji-rosadas. Pero al poner un pie dentro de la habitación… Claude sintió una extraña sensación de peligro… por lo que poniéndose alerta, sacando velozmente unos cuantos cubiertos dorados de su frac y girándose, dispuesto a defenderse… enarcó una de sus cejas, casi con incredulidad… notando que esa "energía peligrosa" provenía nada más y nada menos que de su esposa Hannah. Ahora tenía sus cabellos recogidos en una (igual de larga) trenza y atados con una cinta azul. En ese momento llevaba puesto un vestido largo, de color azul y de limpieza, con mangas largas, junto a un delantal blanco. Encima de su cabeza, llevaba puesto un gorrito blanco, con tiras azuladas.

Se encontraba sentada en una sillita de madera, mientras lo miraba aún rencorosa (por lo anterior sucedido con su retoño menor), en lo que un aura-oscura e igual de aterradora la rodeaba, mientras que en una de sus manos sujetaba un** ENORME** cuchillo de carnicero y en la otra a una pobre e inocente patata, la cual era el siguiente "sacrificio" para calmar la ira de la Demonia… tanto ella como las demás víctimas… ¡digo!, patatas seguirían el mismo destino que las demás patatas sin concha, al ser peladas sin piedad por la celosa madre-demonia. Tratando de no parecer asustado enfrente de la vengativa y celosa esposa-y-madre de sus hijos, manteniendo su inexpresivo semblante, Claude le devolvió la mirada a ella, como desafiándola y diciéndole: _«¡Ni creas que viéndome feo y sujetando un cuchillo de carnicero me harás tenerte miedo, mujer salida del Infierno…! ¡Literalmente!»_ _**[¡Todos a esconderse! ¡Disputa matrimonial demoníaca en proceso!]**_ Hannah al notarlo, entrecerró sus ojos azulados, manteniendo la "Guerra de miradas" con su marido, en lo que (sorprendentemente sin mirar, más bien guiándose por el tacto) pelaba a la pobre e inocente patata #15, para luego (igualmente sin ver) tirarla fuertemente al platito blanco y repleto por las otras 14 patatas, que yacía a su derecha y encima de la mesita de madera. Al ver esa acción, Claude enarcó una ceja y abrió su boca, dispuesto a decir algo, cuando de repente…

—¡Guau, guau~!

Un lindo ladrido los hizo girar sus miradas hacia la puerta trasera, por la cual entró (haciendo uso de la aún más pequeña "puertita para perros" y apta para su tamaño) la pequeña y adorada cachorrita de Golden Retriever, perteneciente al amo Trancy, de dorado pelaje y ojos de esmeralda, llamada _**Lizzy**_, cuyo nombre recibió por la obsesión de su enamorado Amo hacia la esposa del conde Phantomhive, (a la cual le diremos "_**Inu-Lizzy**_"*(9), para evitar confusiones al nombrar a la Lizzy real), la cual (por culpa de Alois) llevaba otra y más pequeña coronita-floreada al cuello, haciendo de "collar especial" para éstas fechas. La pequeña cachorrita se sentó un momento, mirando a ambos demonios con inocencia. Pero al estos mirarla con sus caras asesinas —no originadas por su entrada, sino por culpa de la anterior guerra de miradas— así como ver a Hannah con un cuchillo de carnicero en mano, si Inu-Lizzy fuera una "cachorrita-sifrina" hubiera pensado: _«¡O sea! Un par de Demonios me ven furiosos, mientras uno de ellos sujeta un cuchillo enorme… __**¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ, OSEA, QUE MIEDO!**__». _Pero no, al tratarse de una cachorrita cariñosa-temerosa seguro pensó: _**«¡KYAAAAAA, PIEDAD! ¡NO ME MATEN!», **_antes de soltar un chillido asustado, saliendo de la cocina lo más rápido que sus 4 patitas le permitían, haciendo uso de la puerta por la que Claude había entrado. Ambos demonios se sintieron un poco culpables, ¡que crueles eran! ¡Asustando así a una cachorrita que no lo merecía! Ya luego le pedirían disculpas a la criaturita, pero ahora estaban en algo de vida o muerte… exacto, discutir sobre a quién Luka quería más.

—¿Te desquitas con unas patatas, solo porque Luka quiso que lo acostara yo? —Preguntó primero en tono serio… pero luego acabó enviándole una media-sonrisa burlona a la mujer, añadiendo—. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones te comportas más inmadura que nuestra propia hija, querida~

—¡Cállate! ¡Ni que hubieras estado mejor, Espanta-perros! —Rugió la mujer, apartando su sonrojada cara, (por ende perdiendo la guerra de miradas), en lo que se cruzaba de brazos, aún sujetando el enorme cuchillo, aunque sin contarse—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Hum?

—¿Desde cuándo te quiere más que a mí? —Corrigió la pregunta, refiriéndose al retoño menor de ambos. ¡Ella era la madre, por favor! ¿¡Que no había una "ley" mundialmente conocida, que plasmara que un nene quiere más a la madre que al padre, o algo así!? Bueno, bueno… ya se estaba pasando… ¡pero eran los celos de madre!

Claude suspiró, resignándose a explicarle todo el cuento a Hannah, (es decir las palabras de Luka y lo que tuvo que hacer para compensar su falta de tiempo con él: hacerlo volar entre sus brazos, imitar a un elefante y hasta cantar), la cual casi tiró el cuchillo de la impresión por lo último.

¿Claude Faustus… había… **¡CANTADO!**?

El demonio oji-ámbar observó extrañado como la Demonio dejaba el cuchillo sobre la mesa, acercándose a él y posando una mano sobre su frente, preguntándole preocupada: _«¿Cariño, te sientes bien hoy? Creo que trabajaste de más adornando la casa…»._

**¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SE SENTÍA BIEN!**

Al decirle eso a la hermosa sirvienta, (pero no gritando como en su mente, claro), Claude le pidió que solo lo dejara preparar el desayuno y dejara de sentir angustias innecesarias, a lo que Hannah estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto… el sonido del teléfono del corredor al lado de la cocina, los desconcertó. Raro. Pocas veces la mansión Trancy recibía llamadas. Dicho timbre del teléfono fue seguido de un grito de: _**«¡YO CONTESTÓ~!»**__,_ así como luego la pareja de Demonios vio el perfil de su rubio Amo cruzando velozmente el pasillo, pasando en frente de la puerta, para finalmente contestar el teléfono con su voz animada.

—¡Mansión Trancy, habla el conde del mismo nombre! ¿Quién llama~? —Un minuto de silencio, luego Alois volvió a hablar, ahora con un tono más serio—. ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a venir? ¿Cuándo? —Unos segundos de silencio y Alois soltó un grito—. **¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO QUE HOY!? **¡Bueno, bueno, lamento casi dejarte sordo! Pero… **¿¡no pudiste avisar con tiempo antes!?** —Otro minuto largo de silencio, el Demonio Trancy soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Bueno, entiendo. ¡Y no, no, descuida! ¡No hay inconveniente en que vengas para celebrar el Año Nuevo acá! Es que… —alargó la última palabra, en lo que pensaba cómo seguir la oración—. ¡Me tomó por sorpresa la noticia, es todo~! Sí, también espero ansioso verte de nuevo. Hasta luego~ —y finalmente colgó.

Claude y Hannah se vieron entre sí, extrañados de la misteriosa conversación de su Amo. El conde Trancy entró en la cocina, con una cara de sorpresa-ligada-a-júbilo tan propia de él… que hasta daba risa… o mejor dicho miedo, o quizás un poco de las dos. Lo único que Hannah sabía de esa mirada sicótica de su Amo, era que significaba una cosa: ¡Más trabajo-problemas para su marido Claude~! El mayordomo-araña sentía algo parecido a lo que su esposa pensaba. Alois extendió un dedo hacia arriba, como si fuera a dar un discurso muy importante y, finalmente, (respondiendo a las dudas de los otros dos demonios, así como luego de un largo minuto de silencio), habló.

—¿Adivinen? ¡Mi primo Aleister*(10) viene de visita~! —Tal parece que el rubio estaba emocionado, hace ya varios meses que no había visto a su querido y a la vez, (para tormento de Claude), igual de excéntrico-pervertido-enérgico que él… entre otras similitudes, primo suyo, Aleister Chamber, más conocido como el Vizconde Druitt—. Y ha decidido…

_¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, __**POR FAVOR**__…! __**¡NO!**__ Por lo que más quiera, Amo… ¡No lo diga!_

—… Pasar el Año Nuevo…

_¡Se lo ruego, Amo! ¡Haré lo que usted quiera! Me pondré esos ridículos vestidos que insiste tanto en que me pruebe… Dejaré que se vuelva el padrino de mis hijos… ¡Y hasta dejaré que arroje esos malditos fuegos artificiales! __**¡PERO SE LO RUEGO! **__¡No… termine… esa… frase!_

—**¡CON NOSOTROS~!** —Oh, genial… los temores de Claude estaban cumplidos… prácticamente un "segundo-y-un-poco-más-maduro-pero-no-de-comportamiento-Alois" estaría presente hoy en la mansión—. ¿Eh? ¿Claudecito, estás bien?

El mayordomo que ahora estaba parado en su sitio como estatua, con su máscara de monótona frialdad a punto de corromperse por un tic nervioso, fue mirado fijamente por su Amo y su esposa, la último tocó uno de sus hombros, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tras arreglar sus lentes, (que se habían deslizado un poco debajo de su nariz), y de calmar sus pensamientos-de-tragedias-existenciales-internos, Claude recitó—. Del día a la noche, de la azúcar a la sal, de la vida a la muerte, del azul profundo al oro… _«Y de mayordomo a torturado…» _—pensó lo último, ya que seguro así sería como se sentiría por el resto del día, para finalizar con—. Así es como trabaja el mayordomo de los Trancy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aproximadamente una media hora antes de la visita del primo del Trancy, todos habían "arreglado" algunos detalles en la mansión. Hannah ayudaba a Claude a ocultar cualquier rastro sospechoso, que dejara pruebas de que ahora **TODOS** los habitantes de ésta, (tanto Amo como sirvientes), eran Demonios, entre ellas: Cerrar con llave la puerta que daba al sótano, ya que allí ellos tenían un pequeño "_jardín secreto_", donde crecían algunas plantas "_exóticas_" originalmente provenientes de… "_allá abajo_" —ya saben… el Inframundo, Infierno o como le dijeran ahora los mortales— (entre ellas la conocida "Lycoris", la cual era un "medicamento natural" para la "enfermedad" de la hija mayor de los Faustus); así como los trillicitos Chronous, (de mala gana) tuvieron que cubrir todas las "cicatrices" de sus rostros con sus venditas y gazas.

El pequeño Luka Faustus Anafeloz, tras haber sido despertado por su hermana mayor, estaba siendo vestido por ésta con sus usuales ropitas, las cuales constaban de: una camisa blanca (que en ese momento estaba abierta), con las mangas arremangadas. Junto a unos pantaloncillos-shorts azul oscuro, con un par de tiritas sobresaliendo de éste, que se sujetaban de su camisa y finalmente se cruzaban por su espalda. Calzaba unas botitas cafés, que hacían juego con los pequeños guantes marroncitos en sus manitas, al igual que del gorrito-boina que llevaba sobre su cabecita. En simples palabras: una versión pequeña-masculina-y-kawaii- de su madre, Hannah, así como muy parecido a Luka Macken. Por su parte, Higanbana Faustus Anafeloz era una Demonita de "aparentemente humanos" 16 años de edad, de clara piel, ojos azul índigo y cabellera azabache (de peinado similar al de Claude) solo que era más largo por la nuca, por lo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, así como algunos pinches/clips plateados para el cabello adornaban su flequillo. Sus facciones eran similares a las de su padre, pero mucho más finas, suaves y femeninas. Llevaba puesto un vestido de mucama similar al de Hannah, solo que de color negro, junto a un delantal blanco. Aunque debajo del vestido ocultaba unos pantalones largos, de un color negro-azulado, al igual que sus botas cortas del mismo color. Por último, llevaba guantes blancos en sus manos. En simples palabras: la versión joven-femenina-rebelde-y-sobretodo-mas-expresiva de su padre Claude.

—Higan-nee… —llamó el pequeño Luka Faustus a su hermana mayor, por el cariñoso apodo que le tenía, al no ser capaz de pronunciar su nombre completo, paradito en frente de ella.

—¿Manda, Luka-nii~? —Preguntó Higanbana, sonriendo dulcemente a su hermanito, estando arrodillada frente a éste, en lo que le ayudaba a abotonar su camisa.

—¿Por qué el Amo está actuando tan extraño? —Esa duda se debía a que minutos antes, cuando su hermana abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró, antes de cerrarla… Luka había visto pasar frente a ésta al Amo Alois, persiguiendo a los trillizos Chronous con un par de sillas en cada mano.

—Pues… creo que es porque viene de visita un primo del Amo, un tal Vizconde _no-sé-qué-rayos_. Pero… —se llevó unos dedos a sus labios, aún hablando—. Él tipo ese no sabe que ninguno de nosotros somos humanos, así que no le digas nada, ¿ok~?

—Aja, no diré nada, Higan-nee… —asintió Luka. Cuando de pronto, otra duda llegó a su mente y, en su total inocencia, preguntó—. Y Higan-nee… ¿qué significa _"Pervertido"_?

Esa pregunta se debía a que había escuchado a Alois, durante su persecución, gritarles a los trillizos: _**«¡AHORA VERÁN, TRÍO DE MENSOS! ¡NADIE LLAMA PERVERTIDO-TRAVESTIDO A ALOIS TRANCY! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS UNOS MOCOSOS QUE HALABAN EN SECRETO LA VOLUPTUOSIDAD DE HANNAH!**__*(11)__**»**__._ Aunque solamente (y gracias a Dios) había escuchado hasta "_Pervertido_".

—_**«¡MALDITO SEAS, RUBIO DEL INFIERNO…!»**_ —Pensó Higanbana con sus ojos destellando ira/vergüenza pura, dando un respingo ante la última pregunta de su hermanito. ¡Como agradecía haber cerrado velozmente la puerta, evitando que Luka escuchara el final de la oración!—. Pues yo diría que se tiene bien merecido ese apodo… ya que sin dudas Alois-sama es todo un hijo de… —pero al cerciorarse que eso lo estaba diciendo en voz alta y no en su mente, se cubrió velozmente la boca con una mano.

—¿Higan-nee? —El demonito ladeo su cabecita, curioso e inocente—. Entonces… ¿el amo Alois es un Pervertido? ¡Pero, pero…! ¡No entiendo qué significa!

—¡Y mejor así! —Exclamó histérica la mayor, con sus ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Otoo-sama y Okaa-sama me matarán si te digo qué significa eso, Luka-nii!

—¡Pero, pero…! ¿Por qué? —El niñito estaba adorablemente indignado, por no poder saber qué significaba tal palabra.

—Esa es… ¡una palabra solo para adultos! —Soltó en su histeria la Demonita, esperando que esa nula respuesta calmara la curiosidad del menor. Cosa que pareció funcionar, ya que Luka no insistió más (las cosas de adultos, se quedaban entre los adultos), por lo que Higanbana continuó arreglándole la camisa. ¡Rayos! ¿¡Cuándo se acabarían los botoncitos!?

Hubo un rato de silencio, en lo que Higanbana luchaba cómicamente por meter el último botoncito en el agujero, (¡su archi-enemigo al momento de arreglar a Luka!), cuando de pronto Luka volvió a hacer otra pregunta—. ¿Higan-nee…?

—¿Aja, mi vida? ¡Tonto botón! **¡ENTRA DE UNA VEZ!** —Lo último iba dirigido al escurridizo botoncito, que no se dignaba a entrar al agujero de la camisa. Dio un segundo respingo, al escuchar a Luka preguntar: _«¿Cómo que papi y mami te matarían? Si ellos te cuidan tanto… sobretodo papi, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?»_, por lo que soltó un suspiro, sobándose la nuca con una mano—. Etooo, descuida, Luka. Eso que dije solo fue una expresión, pero no iba en serio, ¿ok? —Era cierto, por más traviesa que fuera ella y por más que la regañaran, tanto como su padre como su madre la querían demasiado. Aunque se hubieran vuelto **BASTANTE** sobreprotectores, desde que se enteraron de su "_Sangre negra_", sintiéndose un poco frustrada por eso… no negaba que ese cariño lo apreciaba y mucho.

—Aaaaaah —Luka alargó la palabra, en señal de entender la cosa, cuando añadió—. Entonces… ¿cuándo dijiste que el Amo era un pervertido…?

—**¡NO! **—Lo interrumpió ella, visiblemente enojada (al recordar al bastardo rubio)—. ¡Cuando dije que era "_Pervertido_", allí **SÍ **lo decía en realidad! P-pero… ¡No le digas que lo dije! —Añadió velozmente, con cierto terror por imaginar al rubio ahora persiguiéndola a ella, pero ahora sujetando una mesa completa—. ¡Que sea un secreto entre tu Onee-san y tú! ¿O-ok~?

El Demonito asintió enérgicamente, exclamando un: _«¡SÍ~!», _con su aguda y tierna voz, en lo que su hermana finalmente logró meter el botoncito faltante en el orificio, exclamando un victorioso: _**«¡POR FIN~!», **_para luego re-incorporarse, sujetando una de las manitas de su hermanito y añadiendo: _«Bueno, Luka-nii. Mejor bajemos a ayudar a Otoo-sama y Okaa-sama~». _Tras un segundo asentimiento de cabeza del pequeño, ambos salieron el cuarto… Higanbana rogando internamente porque el Amo no hubiera descuartizado por segunda vez a sus trillizos amigos, así como porque no volviera a gritar nada tan obsceno como eso en presencia de Luka. Una vez bajaron a la sala, Higanbana se sorprendió de que ésta (así como las zonas donde Alois había perseguido a los trillizos) estuviera en completo orden, por la razón anterior. Tal parece que sus padres se habían tomado en serio el trabajo o… ¡Quizás trabajaron rápido justamente para que ella no tuviera que hacer nada! ¡Esos adultos…! La peli-azabache en lo que contaba hasta mil, para calmar su enojo por sentirse "inútil" aún siendo una sirvienta Trancy, caminaba todavía sujetando la mano de su hermanito, para buscar a alguno de los otros demonios de la mansión.

—¿Dónde estarán todos? —Se preguntaba extrañada la demonita, con una ceja enarcada.

Cuando de repente, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta principal. Aún más extrañada, en lo que ambos se dirigían a la puerta, para ver si se trataba de sus padres, Alois o los trillicitos que se habían quedado afuera (lo cual era poco probable) o quizás de Thompson que, como el jardinerito que era, había salido a darles unas podadas a los arbustos de la entrada y se le había olvidado salir con sus llaves (ésta era un poco más probable, ya que era algo olvidadizo en ese aspecto). Pero lo más seguro es que se tratara del Vizconde "_cómo-se-llame_" ese. Finalmente, al abrir la puerta, se apreció a un hombre de clara piel cual porcelana y cabellos rubios "cual hilos de oro" rizados, así como de ojos violetas. Iba vestido con un traje predominantemente blanco de bolsillo, una corbata estilo ascot, junto a una variedad de accesorios, (entre ellos broches de variados y vividos colores), al igual que unos guantes del mismo color del traje.

—Bienvenido sea a la mansión Trancy, ¿es usted el Vizconde…? _«__**¡Mierda! **__¿Cómo me dijo Okaa-sama que se llamaba?» _—¡Maldición! ¡Justo se le tenía que olvidar el raro apodo del tipo ese, que los venía a visitar! Al oír que le hablaban, el aludido se giró, (ya que estaba viendo fijamente uno de los arbustos de rosas multicolores cercanos a la entrada, admirando la hermosura de éstas) y sus ojos violetas al centrarse en la muchachita que le abrió la puerta, brillaron con sorpresa y galantería. Higanbana sintió que sudó la gota gorda, en lo que ocultaba a Luka detrás de ella, para protegerlo del sujeto que le daba mala espina. Sí, el tipo ese que la miraba raro, sin duda tenía pinta de ser el Vizconde "_cómo-se-llame_".

—Druitt. Vizconde Druitt, a su servicio bella damisela, aunque usted puede llamarme Aleister Chamber, solo Aleister sí prefiere… —La demonita de ojos índigos dio un respingo, ya que el hombre oji-violeta tras presentarse, sujetó una de sus manos y (encendiendo el "sonrojo-metro" de ella) plantó un besito allí. Luego acercó mucho su rostro al de ella, preguntándole coquetamente—. ¿Será que puedo saber el nombre de tan hermosa jovencita?

Carraspeando levemente, Higanbana se presentó, al igual que a su hermanito Luka, quien tímidamente aún se ocultaba detrás de ella, aunque asomándose a la derecha de una de las piernas de su hermana. Pero de pronto, Aleister soltó un grito de: _«¡Ooooooh~!» _de la total emoción… aunque a la oji-índigo le pareció más bien un grito por "otra-cosa-de-7-letras-que-iniciaba-por-O", la cual le causó escalofríos… sin contar los extraños brillitos que rodearon al rubio hombre. Druitt exclamó: _«¡De tal hermosa jovencita, tal hermoso nombre, exótico además~! ¡Ni hablar de la ternura de ese pequeño hermano~! Oh, Dios mío… me castigaste alejándome de aquél otro hermoso petirrojo*(12) hace ya más de 10 años…», _al recordar eso gruesas lágrimas cual cascadas empezaron a descender por los ojos del Vizconde. ¿Petirrojo? ¿Pero de qué hablaba éste tipo? ¿Y por qué lloraba más dramáticamente, que la misma Gorda de la Opera? ¿¡Cuántos familiares excéntricos tendría Alois!? Tras superar su momentánea depresión, Druitt siguió con su discurso: _«Pero ahora… ¡Dios y el destino me han bendecido, permitiéndome conocer a un segundo petirrojo de hermosura inigualable!»._

¡Y dale otra vez con el bendito "petirrojo"! ¡Ese tipo, sobre-todo por esa aura de brillitos que le rodeaban, la estaba empezando fastid-!

**¡MOMENTO!**

¿¡Cómo que segundo petirrojo!? ¿¡A qué o quién se refería con eso!? Higanbana tragó grueso, con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, en lo que su hermanito Luka la miraba extrañado. ¿¡Acaso el Vizconde "acosador-rarito-y-emotivo" se estaba refiriendo a…!?

—_«__**¿¡Pero qué mier-!?**__»_ —Pensó la oji-índigo sonrojándose aún más, debido a que Aleister a la velocidad de la luz sujetó su mentón, mirándola fija y galantemente, (sorprendentemente), con aún más brillitos rodeándolo, los cuales impactaban en la carita y casi cegaban a la demonita, por la enorme cercanía del Vizconde.

De forma coqueta (y un poco lasciva), el Vizconde disimuladamente acercando su mano libre hacia la cintura de la chica, le preguntó—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeño petirrojo? ¿Acaso… ya estás comprometida… con alguien?

Higanbana sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, porque sintió al tipo ese haciéndole cosquillitas en su cintura… en otras palabras… **¡MANOSEÁNDOLA! **_«__¡Oh, no, no, no, no y más noooo! ¡Cuidadiiiiito, Vizconde "asalta-cunas"! ¡Estás entrando en terreno peligroso!__», _pensaba Higanbana, en lo que una pequeña e insignificante duda la carcomía por dentro… **¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS LOS RUBIOS QUE CONOCÍA ERAN PERVERTIDOS?! **De no ser porque su hermanito Luka estaba allí, desde el primer instante en que el sujeto ese siquiera la tocó, se hubiera dignado a hacer uso de **TODA** su fuerza demoníaca, para patearle el "orgullo" al rubio ese… ¡tal como **DESEABA PROFUNDAMENTE**__hacerle al "querido" de su Amo Alois en varias ocasiones, pero que en todas o se debía aguantar… o porque el menso y "_Pesa'o_" de su padre la detenía! Pero… **¡SORPRESA, SORPRESA~! **¡Su padre no estaba presente en ese momento! ¡Así que si podía! ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Pero se olvidaba de su hermanito Luka! ¡No sería un buen recuerdo de infancia para éste, el haber presenciado como su hermana mayor "pateaba donde más le dolía" a un Vizconde de nombre raro! Pero al mirar disimuladamente hacia abajo, por el rabillo de su ojo… **¡TA-RA-RÁN~! **¡Luka ya no se encontraba allí! ¡Oh… sin dudas ese era el mejor Año Nuevo que podía tener!

Preparó disimuladamente una de sus piernas, justo en la zona necesaria, estuvo a punto de dar el movimiento final y que dejaría a Aleister en "estado K.O", al igual que sin posibilidades de tener descendencia… cuando… ¡Repentinamente sintió un par de manos sujetar sus hombros, tirando de ella hacía atrás y alejándola de un sorprendido Chamber! Al girarse velozmente, comprobó que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de…

—**¿¡O… OTOO-SAMA!?** —¡En efecto! ¡El mismo Claude Faustus, que eficientemente, evitaba que su liberal-y-rebelde hijita cometiera un Aleister-cidio de una sola patada fue el que la detuvo!

El mayordomo tenía un semblante frío y severo… bueno, más de lo normal. Su dorada mirada estaba fija en el Vizconde, incluso parecía que lo intentara vaporizar por verlo de esa forma tan enojada, fría, severa y… ¿celosa? Higanbana no sabía si todas sus teorías para describir la mirada de su padre eran correctas (sobre todo la última), pero de lo que sí estaba segura… ¡era de que sin dudas éste estaría matando de las mil y más perturbantes formas al rubio ese, que a un Spider-dad*(13) salido-del-infierno como él se le pudiesen ocurrir! De repente, Alois hizo acto de presencia en la sala (casi como si salvara a su primo de la iracunda-mirada de su mayordomo, la cual éste inocentemente no notaba), sonriendo alegremente en lo que abrazaba a su (quien miraba con una ceja enarcaba a Claude, al no entender porque lo miraba así) primo.

—**¡ALEISTEEEEER-ITOKO-SAN*(14)~! **—Exclamaba el rubio menor. Tras ignorar olímpicamente la mirada-asesina del mayordomo de su joven (aunque ya adulto) primito Trancy, Aleister correspondió el abrazo.

—**¡ALOIS-ITOKO-SAN~!** ¡Que alegría verte, mira nada más cuanto has crecido! —Al decir eso y siendo incapaz de reprimir su inmensa emoción, por ver que su pequeño y estimado primo Trancy se había vuelto un hombre-hecho-y-derecho, Aleister estalló en llanto nuevamente—. **¡QUE ORGULLOSO ESTOOOOY! **¡Me prometí no llorar, espero no suceda llegado el día de tu boda, como me pasó con mi hermanita menor cuando contrajo matrimonio!

—_Pues si logro convencer a Elizabeth de que deje al idiota Phantomhive, espero que puedas cumplir esa promesa_ —susurró para sí Alois, con una extraña sonrisa conspiradora, pero al recibir la pregunta de Aleister sobre si había dicho algo, éste velozmente dijo que no era nada—. Bueno, Aleister-Itoko-san… veo que ya… conociste a Higanbana, la hija de mi mayordomo Claude Faustus y de mi mucama Hannah Anafeloz, a ellos ya los conoces, ¿cierto~?

Por la mirada amenazante que parecía decir: _**«¡RUBIO BASTARDO! ¡NO LE DES INFORMACIÓN SOBRE MÍ!» **_que recibió de la aludida demonita, el Trancy le sacó infantilmente la lengua, (la cual aún conservaba el sello del contrato entre él y Claude), en lo que miraba despectivamente a Claude, por lo que el semblante-asesino-serio de éste se suavizó. Aleister en toda su inocencia (por no entender que Claude lo asesinaba con su mirada), abrió mucho su boca, mirando al mayordomo y luego a la pequeña "petirroja", exclamando: _«¡Ooooooh~! Ahora que lo noto… ¡sin duda eres la perfecta y aún más hermosa imagen de tu padre! ¡Y de seguro que heredaste esos preciosos ojos, azules como el cielo nocturno, de tu hermosa madre~!». _Claude por aún sujetar los hombros de su hija, pudo sentir que ésta temblaba… ¿de ira o de meros escalofríos? No lo sabía, pero el mayordomo estaba pensando seriamente en soltar a la Demonita, para dejar que ésta cometiera Aleister-cidio. Hum… bastante tentador, la verdad. Pero mejor no se arriesgaba a que su amo Trancy, en vengar la muerte de su primo, descargara su ira sobre él.

Por lo que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, palpó repetidas veces sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija, intentando calmarla igual, cosa que pareció lograr. Aunque luego recibió le pregunta de ella sobre dónde estaba Luka, a lo que Claude respondió que estaba ayudando a su madre a lavar unas patatas (seeeh, las benditas patatas de antes, que parecían no acabarse), antes de pelarlas. Ya totalmente calmada, por saber a dónde se había ido su hermanito, Higanbana se ofreció a ayudar a su padre a atender (cofcofvigilardecercacofcof) al "invitado" —en lo que ellos hablaban de eso, Alois le daba un pequeño tour por la mansión al Vizconde, ya que en su última visita y tras ver las "remodelaciones" del lugar, el Druitt estaba interesado en ello— Claude en un principio se negó rotundamente, pero ante la insistencia de su hija, acabó aceptando… a veces el Faustus pensaba que su hija, con esa determinación y fuerte espíritu, sería buena defensora de derechos o algo así… tal parece que Alois estaba influenciándole más cosas, además de su "loco comportamiento y sobre-exagerada hiperactividad" a Higanbana.

—Ya que insistes tanto en ayudar… —Claude se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en qué labor podía ayudar su hija, no debía ser ninguna muy fuerte o trabajosa, (por su delicado estado de salud por la maldita "_Sangre negra_"), ni tampoco exageradamente suave, (o si no ella se indignaría), hasta que se le ocurrió algo—. ¿Te parece si… vas al pueblo más cercano y realizar unas cuantas compras? —Aja, las compras que anteriormente Alois se había ofrecido a hacer, pero que en vez de ellas, compró una enorme caja de pirotecnia y sin el consentimiento del mayordomo.

—¿Hacer… compras? ¿Salir… al aire libre? —Re-preguntó con total sorpresa la azabache, ya que raramente su padre le permitía hacer encargos afuera de la mansión (descontando los que se trataran de enviar cartas o invitaciones, ya que Higanbana era la mensajera de la mansión Trancy), por lo que uniendo sus manos y mirando fijamente a su padre, con sus índigos ojos resplandecientes, preguntó—. Dime ¿qué necesitas, oh, querido y nada "_pesa'o_" padre~?

Claude enarcó una ceja, ahora temiendo que el Vizconde "de-pacotilla" ese hubiera contagiado su "aura de brillitos" a su hija, ya que la demonita era rodeada por unos cuantos diamantes. Aunque tras ignorar eso, dándole un rápido vistazo al gran reloj de madera, que estaba cerca y en una esquina de la sala, comprobando que según su hora todas las tiendas del mercado cercano al pueblo ya estarían abiertas, sacó un pequeño block de notas y una plumita del bolsillo de su frac de mayordomo, escribiendo la lista de las compras, para luego arrancar dicha hojita del block y finalmente entregándosela a su hija.

—Allí está anotado lo que hace falta, pero antes de irte… pídele a algunos de los Chronous que te acompañe y a _Armanda-san_ que los lleve a ambos al pueblo —sentenció Claude, para luego arreglar sus lentes y marcharse a otro lado, dejando a la Faustus menor solita en la sala.

Higanbana bufó, sabía que su padre no estaría totalmente "_ya-no-pesa'o_" para dejarla salir solita, **SIEMPRE** se aseguraba de que o Hannah o algunos de los trillizos la acompañara, así como que cuando saliera a entregar las cartas de su Amo, le dijera a la cochera de la mansión que la llevara a sus destinos. Aunque sabiendo que eso se debía a que en cualquier momento, la _Sangre Negra_ podía hacerle una mala jugada y provocarle un "_ataque_" repentino, Higanbana entendía que debía aceptar cualquier "_escolta_" sin replicar. Tras darle un veloz vistazo a la listita, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y abrigarse un poco más con una bufanda y un gorrito de lana, ambos de color amarillo, (¡sí! Como los pollitos~), se dispuso a buscar a alguno de los "Trillizos momias" —apodo que ella les puso, por tantas venditas y vendajes que cubrían los rostros de estos— para salir al pueblo luego de mucho tiempo y en esas épocas navideñas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Thompsy~ —agradeció la demonita, sonriendo alegremente y cargando entre sus manos un par de bolsitas, ya de camino nuevamente hacia el carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta a la mansión, donde los esperaba la cochera de la mansión.

El mayor de los trillizos sonrió de lado por ser llamado de esa por su compañera. Se había ofrecido a llevar lo más pesado, (como el pavo, por ejemplo), aunque para él no pesaba más que una pluma. Estaba más que abrigado con su guardapolvo café oscuro, junto a su bufandita verde oscuro. Cuando paseaba junto a la Faustus, ya no se sentía incómodo por las vendas/venditas que sobre-cubrían su rostro. Además de que, (al igual que sus hermanos), cuando estaba con ella… podía hablar en total libertad, sin temor a ser reprendido por Claude o por Alois.

—No es molestia, Banana-chan~ —el Chronous se giró, sonriendo burlonamente por la mirada de: _«¡Ja, ja! Muy gracioso, Demonio-momia»_, que su compañera le enviaba. Tal apodo lo recibía de él y los hermanos de éste, por su "secreto amor" hacia las cositas amarillas, como los pollitos, los canarios, las abejas, (¿?), la miel, la mantequilla, la mostaza y sobre-todo, las **BA-NA-NAS**—. Dime… ¿es cierto que ese Vizconde cómo-se-llame… casi te be…?

—**¡AGH!** ¡Ni me recuerdes a ese… ese…! **¡ESE PERVERTIDO! **—Vociferó la chica, con su ceño contrayéndose bastante y a la vez en que varias venitas palpitantes aparecían en su rostro. Unas cuantas personas que charlaban o paseaban cerca del par de Demonitos, se voltearon a mirarla extrañados (y otros algo preocupados, por ver las vendas del varón)—. Si apenas podía soportar las morbosidades del amo… **¿¡Cómo esperan que soporte los… "**_**coqueteos**_**" de ese tipo!?** —Al recordar las cosquillitas que el Vizconde acosador-rarito-emotivo-y-encima-pervertido le hizo en su cintura, Higanbana sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, del cual el frío del ambiente en el pueblo no era causante—. Pero bueno… cambiando de tema… —ahora ella era la que sonreía burlonamente—. ¿Por qué si sabían la inminente reacción del Amo, se dirigieron a él con la palabra con "P"? ¿Es que tú y tus hermanitos son Demonios-masoquistas~?

—Es solo que nos gusta hacer enojar al Amo… —respondió con total simpleza Thompson, con su juvenil y alegre voz—. Es que resulta emocionante huir de él, sobretodo porque lo más hilarante es que nunca nos alcanza~

—¡Ja, ja, ja~! Vaya… de no ser por mi "estado de salud", con gusto me uniría a ese "juego"…

El Demonio peli-ciruela miró fijamente a su compañera, aunque ella sonrió diciendo eso, en realidad podía sentir que la entristecía no poder jugar, correr y hacer las mismas cosas que las demonitas de su edad hacían… todo por culpa de esa _Sangre negra _que recorría sus venas. A Thompson le resultaba preocupante y hasta aterrador pensar en la idea de que, repentinamente, Higanbana ya no estuviera allí… le resultaba… simplemente terrible imaginar eso. Oh, sí… Thompson Chronous estaba secretamente enamorado de Higanbana Faustus Anafeloz… los únicos que lo sabían eran sus dos hermanos y su superiora (de "atributos femeninos" admirable y naturalmente grandes~) Hannah-sama, ya que ésta última conocía a los Chronous como si fueran sus propios hijos. Hace ya varias ocasiones en que Timber y Canterbury le animaban a declararse… pero… no era el inmenso obstáculo de nombre Claude "spider-dad-sobreprotector" Faustus lo que lo detenía… sino que la reciente cicatriz en el corazón de Higanbana aún seguía fresca —todo por causa de su fallido "amor platónico" con el mayordomo de los Rosenight, Demian Michaelis (quien inocentemente no tenía idea de los sentimientos de la Faustus hacía él), aunque maduramente la demonita había aceptado que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos al final— Thompson no se había alegrado por ver que tenía esa oportunidad, además… quería esperar un tiempo más, para que Higanbana ya estuviera un poco más recuperada de ese sincero, pero no correspondido amor que sintió por Demian.

—Higan-chan… —llamó el Demonio mayor. Al girarse a verlo, la azabache pudo apreciar… preocupación reflejada en ese par de ojos rojos; por lo que sonriendo tranquilamente, Higanbana volvió a hablar.

—Descuida, Thompsy… lo mejor será meter esto en el carruaje cuanto antes… o sino, _Amanda-san_ se cansará de esperarnos y nos dejará aquí —al nombrar a la conductora del carruaje, que hace unos años atrás sus padres habían contratado, Higanbana sintió que sudó la gota gorda… ya que con lo que se podría cansar y dejarlos allí, era muy en serio, ¡ya había pasado una vez, esa mujer-demonia era más impaciente que el carrizo!

—S-sí, mejor apurémonos —asintió Thompson, sintiendo una sensación similar a la de su pequeña (y amada) compañera.

Correteando con todas las compras entre sus manos por las calles del pueblo, chocando ocasionalmente con algunas personas de la calle y evadiendo a la mayoría, mientras recibían gritos o reclamos de dicha gente como: _«¡Miren por donde caminan, mocosos!», «¡¿Pero qué diablos les sucede?!», «¡¿Están ciegos o qué?!»_, incluidas algunas oraciones insultantes, por las cuales el par de jóvenes se giraban y respondían: _**«¡LO SERÁ TU MAMÁ, IDIOTA!»**_, para luego seguir corriendo. Hasta que finalmente y agotados de tanto correr, llegaron junto al carruaje de madera café oscuro, tirado por caballos de pelaje blanco, con crines y colas grises.

—_¡Hasta que aparecieron, mocosos! _—Les reclamó la voz de la anteriormente nombrada mujer-demonia.

De "aparentemente humanos" 26 años, de piel algo bronceadita (pero más clara que Hannah), ojos marrón-rojizo oscuro y cabellera verde agua-marino. Llevaba puestos unos guanteletes/manoplas plateados, con bordes lila intenso, al igual que sus botas, mientras que un guardapolvo femenino de color marrón oscuro cubría su usual vestimenta, la cual constaba de una blusa (un poco apretada) blanca y sin mangas, junto a una falda (terriblemente corta para su gusto propio) rosa intenso, con franjas plateadas y bordados en forma vertical. Llamada Armanda Wildhood, **¡AJA! **¡**AR-MAN-DA**!¡No, **A-MAN-DA**, como Higanbana se había dirigido a ella antes!

—¡Je, je, je! —Rió nerviosamente Thompson, una vez depositó las compras dentro del carruaje, siendo ayudado por Higanbana—. Disculpa la tardanza, Amanda-sa… **¡AAAAAH!** —El pobre demonito gritó aterrado, ya que repentinamente la mujer lo sujetó del cuello de su guardapolvo con una sola mano, para luego alzarlo y quedando cara a cara. Recibiendo los fuertes gritos de: _**«**__**¡ES ARMANDA! ¡AR-MAN-DA, MALDITA SEA!**__**»**_, de la Demonia en pleno rostro—. **¡S-S-SÍ! ¡PIEDAD, ARMANDA-SAN!**

—¡Ey, ey, _Amanda, Amada, Ariel…_ o como sea que te llames! ¡Deja tranquilito a Thompson, que no quiero que tengan que volver a coserlo! —Exclamó Higanbana, asomándose por la puerta del carruaje, con cara de aburrimiento y haciendo un gran hincapié en los tres mal pronunciados nombres. Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera replicarle (y aún sujetando al pobre demonito), la azabache añadió, con una sonrisa "peligrosamente" dulce—. ¿Oh? ¿Quieres que mi Otoo-sama te regañe como la vez en que nos dejaste en el pueblo, por aburrirte de esperarnos~?

Al recordar el épico y aterrador momento en que fue terriblemente regañada por su superior, Armanda sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Por lo que tiró a Thompson (aja, lo tiró) dentro del carruaje, cerrando la puerta, montándose en su asiento respectivo de conductora y tras dar un fuerte tirón a las riendas de los caballos, estos comenzaron a correr frenéticamente. ¡No quería volver a ser regañada por la araña esa! ¡Desde luego que no! Mientras que en el interior del carruaje, el pobre Thompson yacía tirado de cara al suelo de éste, Higanbana rió levemente, entre divertida y sintiendo pena por su compañero. El demonio jardinero poco a poco se reincorporó, preguntándole con sonrisa sarcástica _«__Vaya, ¿te gusta cuando me lastiman, cierto?__»_, únicamente para unirse a las carcajadas de su amiga.

Ah~ El hermoso sonido de la risa de Higanbana… si debía sufrir de esa cómica forma para escucharla más seguido… ¡que así fuera!

Por más poco ortodoxo que fuera… Thompson Chronous ya estaba decidido…

**¡SE VOLVERÍA UN DEMONIO-JARDINERO-MASOQUISTA~!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * Los que recuerden el segundo anime, Laevateinn era la espada demoníaca que Hannah tenía ehm… dentro de ella, y la cual Claude le sacaba para combatir T_T **_

_**** Aunque los demonios en sí no necesitan dormir, en mis historias cuando están jóvenes o muy agotados si lo necesitan, ocasionalmente pueden tener sueños… al igual que pesadillas.**_

_***** Como habrán notado, éste y dos diálogos los agregue como parodias de la película de "La guardería de papá", (o "Daddy Day Care" en inglés), debido a que me hizo gracia imaginarme a Claude como padre y pues, quise añadir esto xDDD **_

_***(4) Apodo japonés de un espécimen de flor, la "Lycoris", que se traduciría como "Flor del Infierno". **_

_***(5) "Kyubi" es un animal mitológico japonés, con forma de zorro dorado o blanco/plateado, con nueve colas. Las cuales obtiene a medida que crece y le atribuyen varios poderes, ya sean psíquicos o de fuego. **_

_***(6) Para más información de ésta "enfermedad", leer mi otro Fic "KS III - Akuma no Tenkogu to Tenshi no Jigoku".**_

_***(7) "Chronous" es el apellido inventado por mí para los trillizitos Timber, Thompson y Canterbury. Proviene de: "Synchronous", que en inglés significa "Sincrónicos".**_

_***( 8 ) "Spider" es araña en inglés, y el honorífico "Sama" significa "Señor", siendo usado para referirse a alguien con alto respeto… aunque los trillicitos respeten a Claude, no se contienen en hacerle bromitas o comentarios sarcásticos xDDD**_

_***(9) "Inu" (Perro en japonés) más "Lizzy" xD**_

_***(10) Aja, según entendí por lo que explicaron en "Kuroshitsuji II", el Vizconde Druitt (Aleister Chamber) es primo del conde Alois Trancy.**_

_***(11) Jajaja, esto no lo invente yo, (¿que más quisiera?), en el Ova/Omake de "Las intenciones de la araña" de Kuroshitsuji II, (yaaaay! Donde los trillicitos por fin hablan xD) se revela que ellos halaban en secreto los pechos de su superiora Hannah lololol**_

_***(12) Aja, aquí se refería a Ciel Phantomhive, en el capítulo donde éste se disfrazó de chica lololol**_

_***(13) Ya dije lo que significa "Spider", pero… los que no sepan lo que significa "Dad"… los mato con la guadaña de Grell –w-* (¿?)**_

_***(14) Itoko significa Primo en japonés**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**_

_**Verán, aunque ya estaba re-escribiendo lo que había planeado en el anterior one-shot 3, a medida que escribía se me fueron ocurriendo más ideas, por lo que estaba quedando más largo que ante y por lo tanto…**_

_**¡Decidí que el último One-shot se dividiría en dos partes! Ésta fue la primera parte, en cuanto termine la 2da, la publicaré :3**_

_**Seeeeh, ahora diría que esto es un "Mini-fic" de 4 capis, ya no más un Three-shot –w-U**_

_**Pero eeeeeen fin, espero les haya gustado la primera parte, que hayan amado a los OC/s Luka "segundo", Higanbana y a Armanda, tanto como yo ;w;**_

_**Dejen sus lindos reviews, incluso aportando sus ideas para locuras que pasen en la mansión Trancy, ¿ok? ;3**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	4. A holiday of New Year Trancy style (P-2)

_**¡Buenas, querida gente de Fanfiction!**_

_**Primero que nada, un profundo y sincero agradecimiento para "**__**G. R. R. Rakellis**__**", "**__**Hoshi Miyuki**__**", "**__**otakusinlimites12**__**", "**__**Habieru Diamond**__**", "**__**Jane Call**__**" y "**__**darkstein647**__**", así como a las demás personas (ya tengan cuenta aquí o no) que leyeron el anterior One-shot, (y que no comentaron xD).**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y haberme apoyado durante éste pequeño y cómico proyecto de Kuroshitsuji, especialmente hecho para celebrar la pasada y las siguientes fiestas navideñas y de Año nuevo que vayan a celebrarse.**_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**¡Que todos sus objetivos se logren con éxito, que sean felices y muchos buenos deseos de parte de ésta pequeña escritora! (Aunque ya ni tan pequeña soy, que acabo de cumplir 17 años, 'toy vieja jajaja owoU)**_

_**¡Los dejo con el 4to y último One-shot! :3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es ésta historia y los Ocs incluidos.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Insinuaciones de Parejas Crack, o de Parejas Canon Character (CC) x OC, incluídos OC x OC, así como CC x CC. Leer con discreción, ya que estos one-shots pueden causarles ataques al corazón… pero de tanta risa y ridiculeces que agregué xDDDD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Story 04]**_

_**"A holiday of New Year Trancy style" (Part 02)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegado el medio-día, unas horas después de que Higanbana, Thompson y (la frenética conductora) Armanda volvieran a la mansión Trancy… todo parecía tranquilo… **demasiado** tranquilo la verdad. Posiblemente se trataba de la "_calma antes de la tormenta_" que todos conocían. En lo que su Amo continuaba charlando y poniéndose al día con su primo Aleister, los sirvientes mayores se encargaban de su respectivas labores. La pequeña Inu-Lizzy correteaba alegremente, siendo perseguida en juego por el pequeño Luka, sí~ los dos "pequeños consentidos" de la mansión Trancy eran muy unidos. Cuando de repente, un sonido semejable a una explosión nuclear los desconcentró de su juego de "pilladas", seguido del fuerte grito de un par de voces… una de ella el pequeño Faustus pudo reconocerla como la de…

—**¡HIGAN-NEE!**

Impulsado por la preocupación, el chiquitín salió corriendo y seguido de una igual de preocupada Inu-Lizzy, en dirección a donde se escucharon los gritos. Seguidamente, se escuchaban sonidos similares a platos rompiéndose, golpes, más gritos y… ¡¿un rugido?! Cuando los dos "peques" ya iban cruzando el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina, pudieron ver como de repente, Higanbana y Timber —la primera usando un delantal amarillo, con el bordado de un pollito, solo formado por líneas blancas y el último vestido con ropajes blancos de cocinero— salían disparados de la puerta de la cocina y entraban (igual volando) por la abierta puerta, que daba hacia el almacén y la zona de la vajilla, ya que la cocina era usada solo para cocinar, mientras en frente de ésta estaba donde se guardaba la comida y la platería. Sudando una gota gorda cada uno, Inu-Lizzy y Luka se repartieron miradas de _«¿Pero qué…?», _para luego acercarse discretamente hacia la puerta de la cocina, asomándose levemente y vieron que lo que había mandado a volar al par de Demonios mayores fue nada más y nada menos que un… **¿¡PAVO-ZOMBIE YA DESPLUMADO-DECAPITADO!? **¿¡Pero qué diablos…!? Dicho pavo, cuyo cuerpo ya estaba traumantemente pálido, rosado y sin su cabeza, se encontraba saltando cómicamente sobre la mesa principal, mientras era rodeado por una extraña aura escarlata.

De repente, un par de "gritos de guerra" a sus espaldas los sacó de la atención hacia el "Pavo Zombie", para girarse, viendo salir del almacén a la hermana mayor de Luka y a Timber. Ambos sujetaban en sus manos un "Escudo" y una "Espada" —o sea… una tapa de olla y un cuchillo, respectivamente… pero no de carnicero, sino de mantequilla— mientras se veían cómicamente furiosos y decididos.

—**¿¡HIGAN-NEE, TIMB-SAN!?** —Exclamó Lukita incrédulo, siendo apoyado por un:_** «¿¡GUAU-GUAU!?» **_igual de _**«¿¡WTF…!?»**_ de parte de Inu-Lizzy. Los dos mayores vieron sorprendidos al par de peques, ¿hace cuánto que habían llegado allí? ¿¡Y cómo es que ese… maldito Pavo-Zombie no los había atacado!? ¿¡Es que acaso no atacaba a los nenes y cachorritos!?

—¡Luka-nii, Lizzy! —Habló Higanbana, con voz entre agitada-enojada-por-el-pavo-y-preocupada—. ¡No deben estar aquí! ¡Es… es…! **¡UNA ZONA DE GUERRA!**

Timber asintió firmemente, como afirmando la descripción de su "compañera de guerra", en lo que decía, con su fresca, relajada y sexy voz—. ¡Exacto! ¡Ésta no es una zona para chiquitines y cachorritos! ¡No querrán ver esto… ¡se pondrá feo…! **¡Y MUCHO!**

Al recibir las "órdenes" de que "regresara al cuartel" (alias, su cuarto) junto a la pequeña Golden Retriever, el chiquitín intentó replicar con un: _«¡P-pero…!»_, solo para recibir los gritos de: _**«¡ES UNA ORDEN!», **_del par de Demonios mayores. Una vez los asustados peques salieron huyendo de allí, Higanbana y Timber suspiraron aliviados de que estuvieran lejos del peligro, que la "Épica batalla" que se estaba a punto de librar en la cocina representaba. El par de Demonios se vieron entre sí, diciéndose con total respeto: _«Fue un placer conocerte… y un honor cocinar contigo, camarada…», _para luego girarse hacia el Pavo-Zombie, viéndolo con decisión y exclamaron al mismo tiempo: _**«¡POR EL CHOCOLATE Y LA MANSIÓN TRANCYYYYY!», **_en lo que sujetando firmemente sus "armas", se adentraron corriendo a la cocina nuevamente soltando gritos de guerra. En lo que la épica batalla por recuperar el poder de la cocina se libraba, déjenme explicarles qué demonios estaba pasando. Hagan de cuenta que luego de regresar con las compras, Thompson y Higanbana llevaron el pavo a la cocina, el primero se había marchado a darle unos retoques al jardín, mientras que la segunda se había ofrecido a ayudar a Timber —el cocinero de la mansión y trillicito Chronous medio— con la cena de esa noche, a lo que éste aceptó. Habían acordado preparar primero el Pavo, ya que al ser el alimento que más tiempo tardaba en cocinarse, debía prepararse desde temprano.

Todo iba bien y sin complicaciones… el pavo estaba en buen estado, su retoques iniciales se estaban llevando a cabo con tranquilidad… pero la cosa es que, sin notarlo, Higanbana había sujetado el recipiente de los "Polvos de hechizos" —que Alois errónea y mensamente había ocultado entre las especias* de la cocina— confundiéndolo con la sal. A lo que inocentemente y sin saber lo que en verdad era, lo roció sobre el (a punto de ser metido al horno) Pavo… tal parece que el efecto de tales "Polvitos" le devolvieron "Vida" a la ya desplumada y decapitada ave… ¡Provocando que se volviera a levantar, agitarse y atacar, como habría hecho en vida! _**[¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡THE WALKING TURKEY~!] **_Siendo el chef Timber y la "asistente de cocina" Higanbana los que recibieron el "ataque vengativo" del Pavo-Zombie ese… Tan pronto el Vizconde "de-nombre-raro" se fuera de la mansión… **¡MATARÍAN A ALOIS CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS!**

Ya varios minutos de lucha, cortes, chorros de Ketchup y Mostaza volando de acá para allá, así como gritos de: _«__**¡MÚERE! **__O mejor dicho… __**¡MÚERE OTRA VEZ, MALDITO PAVO!**__» _de parte de Higanbana y Timber, acompañados de los "rugidos" (porque ya no hacía el cómico y usual chillidito de cuando estaba vivo, sino unos "rugidos" que salían de su ya cortada garganta) del Pavo-Zombie. Habían logrado engañarlo y hacer que cayera dentro del horno, del cual cuya tapa cerraron y encendieron a _«Máximo calor»,_ya que el efecto de altas temperaturas ayudaba a "des-exorcizar" las cosas que los "Polvitos" de Alois rociaban y revivían. Cuando finalmente el Pavo-Zombie había "_Re-muerto_", el par de Demonios suspiraron aliviados, pero luego al ver a su alrededor, notando **TODA **la cocina hecha un desastre de salsas empapadas en las paredes/techo/suelo, cuchillos clavados en las paredes, platos rotos en el suelo, la mesita principal rota a la mitad… en fin… ¡El digno resultado de una batalla épica entre un par de Demonios-adolescentes contra un Pavo-Zombie~! Desplomándose de rodillas en el suelo, ambos se vieron fijamente, como diciéndose mutuamente con sus miradas: _**«¡TÚ LE DIRÁS A CLAUDE!», **_con total terror reflejado en sus ojos rojizos y azules. Minutos después, prácticamente ambos Demonios ya se estaban gritando sobre quién debía ser el "confidente", para explicarle al mayordomo-araña lo que había sucedido en la cocina.

—¡Ni pienses que lo haré, mujer! —Vociferó totalmente aterrado un Timber empapado de Mostaza desde pies a cabeza—. ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que me haría tu padre si le digo!? **¡QUIERO VIVIR UNOS SIGLOS MÁS!**

—**¡NI LOCA! **—Re-gritó en su defensa Higanbana, ésta por su parte empapada de Ketchup en su totalidad—. ¡Mejor dile tú! **¡SE UN HOMBRE!**

—¡Pero si ni siquiera soy humano! **¡SOY UN DEMONIO!**

—¡Demonio, Shinigami, Ángel, Perro, Gato…! **¡LO QUE SEAS!** —Gritaba la azabache, señalándole con uno de sus dedos y pinchándole el pecho con éste—. **¡No seas cobarde y hazlo, Timber Chronous!**

—**¡Pero tú eres su hija!** —Espetó el peli-ciruela, sujetándole esa mano y apartándola de su pecho.

—**¿¡Y qué con eso!? **—Gritó la oji-índigo, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Ya recibí suficientes regaños de mi Otoo-sama, desde que me deslicé por las escaleras de la mansión encima de un colchón-como-trineo! ¿Volver a ser regañada de esa forma? **¡NO, GRACIAS! **—Y dicho eso, apartó su mirada.

En eso Timber, ya con una venita palpitante apareciendo en su frente, gritó desafiante—. ¡Solo estás celosa porque quien acabó empapado de la "hermosa y amarilla" mostaza fui yo! **¿¡VERDAD!?**

Higanbana abrió sus ojos de par en par, girándose hacia el Demonio un año mayor que ella, con la boca abierta de la indignación. Timber sonrió con sorna, había dado justo en el punto débil de la peli-negra, añadiendo: _«¿Sabes? ¡Esa Ketchup se ve aún más suculenta sobre ti, Banana-chan~!». _Gritando un furioso: _**«¡BASTARDO!», **_(ya que lo último que quería era ser llamada por tal apodo, en un momento así), la Faustus se lanzó sobre Timber, tirándolo al suelo y empezando a darle golpecitos en su pecho… los cuales se sentían como las mordidas de un cachorrito recién nacido, ya que estaba tan agotada por la anterior lucha contra el Pavo-Zombie que solo tenía fuerzas para gritar. Timber al ser muy consciente del riesgo de que la Faustus se sobre-exigiera de más, a causa de su _Sangre Negra_, atrapó sus muñecas entre sus manos, logrando de un veloz movimiento darle vuelta al asunto y ahora dejando a una desconcertada Higanbana sobre el suelo, estando él sobre ella. La peli-negra seguía forcejeando, gritándole cosas como: _«¡Quítate de encima, Timber! ¡Tú… bastardo, pervertido…!», _en lo que un leve rubor (por la pose en que se encontraban), inundaba su rostro y que ni la Ketchup podía camuflar.

—¡Ya basta, Higanbana! —Exclamó firmemente el Chronous, usando un tono serio en su voz y dirigiéndose a ella por su nombre completo—. Cálmate, ¿o es que quieres volver a sufrir otro "_ataque_"? —Eso pareció funcionar, ya que la peli-negra detuvo poco a poco su forcejeo, hasta que éste desapareció. Timber se sintió aliviado, suspirando pesadamente y al final diciendo—. Tú ganas… yo le diré a Claude-sama lo de la cocina…

—Pero… Timby… —habló algo arrepentida la Demonita. Vaya, ya se dirigía a él por tal apodo, era una buena señal, pensaba Timber.

—Nada de _«Peros»,_ Higan-chan… —sentenció el mayor de los dos, llevando uno de sus dedos a los labios de ella, para que ya no replicara más—. Mejor antes limpiemos un poco, para que la furia de tu padre no sea tan… **¡MIERDA!** —El Demonio gritó eso último, a causa de la impresión causada por ver un muérdago colgando en el techo de la cocina… y justo encima de ellos—. ¿Un… muérdago?

—¡Noooooo~! —alargó la palabra la menor, con total sarcasmo y rodando sus ojos—. ¡Es un Duendecito mágico navideño, disfrazado de muérdago…! ¡Claro que es un muérdago, menso! —Aunque lo que en realidad pensaba la oji-índigo era algo como—. _«__**¡MIERDA, MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**__ ¡Por el amor al amarillo! __**¿¡POR QUÉEEEEE!?**__» _—No es que le molestara que fuera con él… ¡sino el tener que besarlo en la comprometedora pose en que se encontraban!

—Bueno… —alzándose de hombros y relamiéndose la mostaza que tenía en sus labios, Timber fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de Higanbana, al punto en que sus cabellos color ciruela rozaban el rostro de la chica—. Tradiciones son tradiciones~

—¡S-solo hazlo de una vez, _Chico-Mostaza_! —Bufó Higanbana, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, viéndose cómicamente tierna y añadió en tono dramático—. ¡Que sea rápido e indoloro!

Timber solamente rió bajito, divertido y enternecido del sonrojo de pena que adornaba el (ya de por si lleno de salsa roja) rostro de la chica, diciendo—. Como quieras, Chica-Ketchup~

Traviesamente pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, saboreando la ketchup que estos tenían y a su vez queriendo aumentar el sonrojo de ella, lográndolo con creces. Finalmente, dejó un beso en su mejilla, pero bastante cerca de sus labios. Cuando de repente, la voz de Alois (quien en medio del "Tour" que le estaba aún dando a su primo Aleister, había escuchado todo el escándalo y, pidiéndole a éste que esperara, había ido a la cocina a averiguar qué lo causaba) gritando histéricamente: _**«¡MOCOSOS IRRESPETUOSOS! ¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICIERON A LA COCINA!?», **_pero cuando entró y apreció la comprometedora posición del par de Demonitos, así como pudo notar el veloz beso que se habían dado, el cual Higanbana interrumpió tras golpear —por mero reflejo sorpresa al entrar el Amo— el vientre de Timber con su rodilla, provocando que éste se llevara sus manos a éste y maldijera bajito la entrada del rubio. Sonriendo pícaramente, al notar al "_Chico-Mostaza_" y a la _"Chica-Ketchup_" el conde Trancy añadió:

—Vaya~ Había escuchado que la Ketchup y la Mostaza se complementaban en los alimentos… pero esto es ridículamente exacto~ —negando con uno de los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se la colocaba en la cintura, añadió en falso tono de decepción—. Mocosos, mocosos, mocosos… si quieren hacer "_cositas_", háganlo en un lugar privado… ¡y luego me llaman a mi el "_Pervertido_"!

Timber y Higanbana se sonrojaron totalmente, ya que aunque no hubieran tenido "_esas_" intenciones, la posición en que estaban y el haberse besado (aunque no un "besito piquito-a-piquito" en sí) daban cosas que pensar… o en el caso del Trancy, cosas que malpensar. Alois sonrió con malicia, aunque al escuchar la voz de su primo preguntar a lo lejos qué sucedía, exclamó: _«¡No es nada, Aleister-Itoko-san! Era… ¡un gato que se metió a la cocina~!», _con esa nada normal excusa, salió velozmente del lugar, no sin antes decirles a los menores: _«Ustedes por su parte… creo que tienen otros problemas con los que lidiar… y no me refiero a Claude…». _Timber y Higanbana se miraron extrañados, en lo que el primero se re-incorporaba y ayudaba a la segunda a levantarse; pero al centrar su escarlata mirada en la puerta, el Chronous maldijo su suerte, por al fin entender a qué se había referido el Trancy. Parado y recargado de la puerta estaba Thompson, cuyos ojos reflejaban total tristeza y en parte algo de rabia, antes de poder recibir explicación alguna, se alejó de allí velozmente. Timber se golpeó fuertemente su frente, insultándose repetidas veces en su mente. Si bien no había sido un beso en sí, era más que suficiente para hacerle pensar a su hermano mayor que había traicionado su confianza, respecto al amor que sentía por Higanbana. Ésta última miraba preocupada y (sin darse cuenta de lo que Thompson sentía por ella —irónico, ¿no?—), miró interrogante a Timber.

—Lo siento, Higan-chan… te prometo luego ayudarte a limpiar… —se disculpó velozmente Timber, prometiéndole igual que luego se encargaría de explicarle a Claude lo que pasó, ahora debía arreglar algo respecto a su hermano y (tras quitarse el traje amarillo-blanco de cocinero, limpiándose el rostro con la única esquina limpia —que luego limpiaría— quedando con sus usuales ropas no manchadas puestas) salió corriendo de la cocina.

—Pero… pero… —Higanbana se volvió a desplomar de rodillas, gritando aterrada—. ¿¡Ahora debo limpiar** TODO **yo sola!?** ¡NO BROMEES, TIMBYYY!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Thompson-nii! —Exclamaba Timber, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano mayor, el cual ni se dignaba a detenerse o siquiera girarse a verlo—. **¡Thompson-nii, detente de vez!**

Finalmente, el mayor de los Chronous que allí se encontraban se detuvo, pero cuando Timber intentó tocar uno de sus hombros, éste se giró velozmente, sujetando una mesita y una sillita que había cerca y se las arrojó a su hermano medio. Timber velozmente se agachó, por lo que dicha mesita chocó contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Mientras que la sillita salió volando por la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios de ésta y cayendo en el jardín, cómicamente estuvo a punto de caer encima de Druitt, pero éste velozmente fue apartado por Alois. Al ver como la silla caía donde segundos antes él se encontraba, el Vizconde horrorizado gritó: _«__**¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡NOSTRADAMUS ACERTÓ! ¡Cuando caiga mueblería del cielo, significa que se acerca el Fin del mundo!**». **_Timber se tuvo que hacer a un lado nuevamente, ya que su hermano al estar cegado por los celos, intentó volver a atacarlo, pero ésta vez de "Cuerpo a cuerpo", propinándole por poco una patada en el vientre.

—**¿¡Pero qué diablos pasa contigo!?** —Gritaba Timber, en lo que evadía los golpes y patadas que Thompson le arrojaba.

—**¡No te hagas el que no sabe! ¡BESASTE A HIGAN-CHAN, MALDITO TRAIDOR!**__—Fue lo que le gritó su furioso hermano mayor, con sus ojos rojos-escarlatas adquiriendo ese tono rojo-violeta brillante, con su pupila tornándose vertical y propia de todos los demonios.

Timber se sintió nuevamente culpable, pero en su defensa y con sus ojos adquiriendo el mismo tono original-demoníaco, gritó frustrado—. **¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! **¡Si me dejaras explicarte…!

—**¡No hay "NADA" que explicar! ¡Mal-hermano, Roba-chicas, Demonio pervertido y desgraciado!**

—**¡EY, EY, EY, CUIDADITO CON LO QUE DICES! **—Advirtió Timber, con su ceño contrayéndose mucho. Solo porque se sintiera mal… ¡no iba a dejar que su propio hermano lo insultara!—. ¡Primero: No soy ningún Mal-hermano, ni Roba-chicas, ni Desgraciado! Bueno… Demonio sí soy, pervertido también… **¡pero no te hagas el "Demonio santo", que eres tan Pervertido como yo!**

—**¡AAAAY, MIRA QUE BELLEZA! **—Exclamó furioso y con claro tono sarcástico el Chronous mayor—. **¿¡Encima luego de traicionar mi confianza, me insultas!? **—Thompson intentó propinarle ahora un puñetazo, pero su puño fue detenido al ser sujetado por una de las manos de su hermano medio.

—**¡TÚ ME INSULTASTE PRIMERO!** —Ya Timber se estaba hastiando, las miles de venitas que palpitaban en su nuca lo confirmaban.

Seguro ambos habrían continuado peleando, de no ser porque de repente el hermanito menor de ambos, Canterbury, apareció atraído por todo el alboroto, gritando con un raro tono serio en su cómica y algo aguda voz: _**«¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR, QUE ESTAMOS EN NAVIDAD!», **_sujetando las cabezas de sus hermanos mayores y estrellándolas frente con frente, una vieja técnica que Hannah (en sus "tiempos de guerrera fiera" y antes de conocer a Alois) solía usar cuando ellos tenían peleas así de fuertes e innecesarias, ya que en ese entonces ella era más… severa con ellos. Tras quejarse y desplomarse de retaguardias al suelo, Timber y Thompson se sobaron sus frentes, ya dejando de pelearse, con sus ojitos recuperando el tono rojo usual y no el demoníaco. ¿Cómo es que alguien con tan rara y cómica voz como Canterbury, podía tener tanta fuerza?

Al ver que la pelea había cesado, Canterbury se cruzó de brazos, viendo de forma firme a sus hermanos mayores y volviendo a usar su tono de voz cómico/serio, dijo—. Bien, díganme… ¿por qué diablos peleaban?

—¡Ese bastardo me traicionó y besó a Banana-chan! —Exclamó velozmente Thompson, señalando como vil criminal a Timber—. ¡Regañalo, Canter-nii!

—**¡NO ES CIERTO!** —Gritó en su defensa Timber, aunque susurrando, añadió—. Bueno… en parte es cierto… ¡Pero no es lo que piensan! ¡Yo no besé a Banana-chan por esa razón!

—¡No te atrevas a dirigirte a ella así! —Exclamó molesto Thompson, ya que a su parecer Timber había perdido el derecho a llamarla de esa forma.

Canterbury suspiró, teniendo que ser el "juez" en esa ridícula situación, debía escuchar todo con detalles. Alzando una de sus palmas al frente, indicándoles a los otros Chronous que guardaran silencio, se giró hacia el medio de sus hermanos—. Cuéntanos lo que pasó, Timber-nii…

Aliviado de por fin explicar con claridad lo que pasó, sacándose ese peso de encima, el Demonio-chef narró todo lo sucedido… añadiendo una sincera disculpa para Thompson. Éste bajó su mirada, bastante apenado por haber inculpado e insultado a su hermanito, antes de haber escuchado su versión de la historia y no la que se había formado en su mente. Tras disculparse Thompson por su reacción anterior, él y Timber se levantaron y se abrazaron, dándose palmaditas en sus espaldas. Canterbury sonrió, aliviado de que por fin se aclarara la cosa, exclamando ahora con su cómica y juguetona voz de siempre: _«¡Denme espacio, hermanitos~!», _arrojándose y rodeándolos con sus brazos, uniéndose al abrazo, aunque tras olfatear levemente una de las mejillas de su hermano medio cada uno, le dijeron: _«Timber-nii… hueles a mostaza», _a lo que el Chronous (anteriormente conocido como "_Chico-Mostaza_") se sonrojó levemente, a lo que Thompson y Canterbury estallaron en carcajadas, a las cuales él pasados unos segundos se unió.

Algo que raramente estos trillizos hacían era pelear entre ellos, muy pocas veces sucedía. Pero por más liberales que fueran (aunque lo ocultaran en sus susurros) se querían mucho. Una vez deshicieron el abrazo grupal, Timber y Canterbury le preguntaron a Thompson si, por fin, le declararía sus sentimientos a la Faustus… el Demonito-jardinero suspiró, llevándose una mano a la nuca, otra a la cintura y bajando su mirada, habló con pesar y dudas en su voz.

—No lo sé… la verdad preferiría esperar un poco más… —ante las miradas interrogantes de sus hermanos, añadió—. Es que… Higan-chan aunque no lo muestre, sigue afectada por lo sucedido con Demian-san… por eso prefiero esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que supere eso…

—Buen punto… —habló Timber, pero cruzándose de brazos, espetó—. Pero debes entender que Higan-chan, por más sobre-protegida que éste por Claude-sama, no estará disponible toda su inmortal vida, Thompson-nii.

—Pero…

—Tanto Timber-nii como tú tienen razón, Thompson-nii —ahora Canterbury era el que tomó la palabra—. Deberías confesarle tus sentimientos lo antes posible, aunque sea solo eso y ya.

—¡Exactamente! —Timber golpeó su puño derecho en su palma, asintiendo—. Una vez te le declares, puedes explicarle que entiendes y estás dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta, para que ella supere lo de Demian-san, y más adelante te pueda corresponder.

—Vaya… tienen razón —asintió el mayor, agradeciéndoles a ambos. Cuando enarcando una ceja, preguntó—. ¿Desde cuándo son buenos dando consejos amorosos? ¿Eh?

Timber y Canterbury se vieron cómplicemente entre ellos, luego a su hermano mayor y sonriendo traviesamente, dijeron al mismo tiempo—. Hannah-sama y Armanda-sama nos prestan novelas de romance~

Thompson sintió que sudaba la gota gorda, al venírsele a la mente la imagen de sus hermanos leyendo, en total concentración, novelas de tal género. Ni hablar de haberse imaginado a Canterbury, en lo que leía la novela _**«Orgullo y Prejuicio»***, **_gritando fuertemente y llorando peor que Higanbana cuando se enteró de que los huevos que su Amo comía, eran de dónde se formaban los pollitos, algo como: _«¡¿Por qué, Elizabeth Bennet?! ¿¡Por qué rompes así el corazón del señor Darcy!? __**¿¡POR QUÉEEEEE!?**__». _Oh, sí~ Aunque bajo su máscara de serenidad lo ocultase, Canterbury era un Demonito sentimental y que lloraba leyendo cosas que eran bastante profundas o dramáticas. Esa suposición formada en su mente, sumada al ver como Timber se olfateaba uno de sus brazos confirmando su olor a mostaza y haciendo una mueca de asco por ello, provocó que Thompson no pudiera evitar sonreír divertido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, con Alois y su primo Aleister, una vez el segundo fue calmado y olvidó su idea de la "Sillita voladora del Apocalipsis", ambos se encontraban tranquilos y bebiendo té, en la sala principal de la mansión, el cual fue traído por Claude minutos antes, (quien cual tras pedir permiso se retiró a otro lado de la mansión, dispuesto a ver "quienes" habían provocado el incidente de la silla —aunque ya tenía sospechas… sospechas-triples para ser exactos—). Tras haber hablado un largo rato de "X, Y & Z" cosas, entre ellas y la más relevante la de la fiesta del Año Nuevo, el par de rubios habían tenido un muy interesante acuerdo… respecto al mayordomo oji-ámbar del Trancy. Repartiéndose risitas cómplices y conspiradoras, se estrecharon sus manos, dispuestos a poner dicha idea en marcha una vez llegara el momento. ¡Oh~! ¡Eso sería tan divertido de ver en alguien tan frío y reservado como Claude Faustus! ¡No podían esperar a poner su "pequeño, meticuloso e infalible" plan en proceso, muajajajaja~! Armanda y Hannah (la última con su pequeño hijo Luka en brazos, dormidito y a su vez abrazando a la igual dormida Inu-Lizzy) miraban desde el piso superior, sudando una gota gorda cada una, como el loco de su amo reía conspiradoramente junto a su primo.

—_«¿Ahora qué estarán tramando ese par de rubios-pervertidos?»_ —Era lo que pensaba la peli-verde/azul-marino, con sus ojos de colores marrones-rojizos entre-cerrados y fijos en el par de primos sospechosos.

De repente, la Wildhood sintió que algo pequeñito golpeaba su hombro, pero sin girarse únicamente se sacudió esa zona con una mano, pensando que fue una mosca o algo así. Cuando pocos segundos después, volvió a sentir otro golpecito, ésta vez en su nuca… por lo que sobándose allí se giró, ¡Uuuuuh! ¡Solo para recibir otro golpecito, pero de lleno en su ojito derecho! Gritando mil y un maldiciones en su mente, se cubrió ese ojo, siendo vista por una preocupada Hannah, buscando con el sano ojo al **IMBÉCIL** que le arrojó las 3 bolitas de papel, que ahora yacían a sus pies. Su mirada se centró en una cosa roja, goteante y fea, pero de hermosos ojos azules-índigo, que la miraba oculta desde una de las paredes del pasillo cercano…

**¡MOMENTO!**

¿Cosa roja, goteante y fea? ¿Ojos azules-índigo?

**¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!** **¡¿ESA ERA HIGANBANA?!**

**¿¡Qué diablos hacía cubierta de… CUBIERTA DE KETCHUP!? **¿¡Es que era una "Nueva moda" de los jóvenes de hoy en día o qué!?

Hannah que acababa de cerciorarse igual de la apariencia de su hija mayor, abrió sus ojos de par en par, con sus pupilas achicándose bastante. La Chica-demonio-de-Ketchup se alivió de por fin conseguir la atención de las mayores, mirando con cuidado hacia todos lados (asegurándose de que su padre no estuviera cerca), para luego hacerles señas con una de sus manos goteantes, para que se acercaran.

—Por favor… no pregunten… estaba ayudando a Timber a preparar el Pavo, pero se nos complicó un poco… —fue lo primero que dijo la demonita, una vez el par de mujeres se acercaron a ella—. Les explicaré los detalles más tarde… pero ahora… ¡necesito ropa nueva! ¡Les ruego que no le digan a mi Otoo-sama, por favor, Okaa-sama!

Hannah y Armanda se vieron, luego a la menor y suspirando, aceptaron. Hannah aún con el par de "durmientes" en sus brazos, se giró para retirarse en dirección a la habitación de sus hijos, para buscar una ropa de repuesto para la mayor de estos, y a su vez dejar al menor durmiendo en su camita. Armanda por su parte, se encargaba de escoltar a la _Chica-Ketchup_ al baño más cercano, (habían **varios** cuartos de baño en esa mansión), donde ella podría lavarse y todo eso. La Wildhood iba al frente, mirando hacia cada lado de los pasillos que cruzaban, para asegurarse de que el mayordomo-araña no estuviera allí. Todo iba bien, ya habían cruzado 5 pasillos y sin rastros del oji-ámbar. Pero como si la fortuna las hubiera abandonado, la Wildhood al asomarse por el sexto pasillo… notó con horror que por éste se acercaba nada más y nada menos que…

¡**LA ARAÑITA AMARGADITA…** pero bonita~!

Aprovechando el poco índice de buena suerte que les quedaba, la Wildhood abrió un armario cercano, empujando a Higanbana dentro de éste. Tras cerrar la puerta, recostándose sobre ésta y cruzándose sus brazos —tratando de verse natural— Armanda observó a Claude caminar por ese pasillo, el cual iba cargando entre sus manos la sillita "voladora". Enarcando una ceja, miró como la Demonia de piel bronceada le sonreía, haciendo un poco femenino movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo te va, Arañita bonita~? —Por la mirada de extrañeza que recibió del mayordomo, aunque sin perder su semblante frío, añadió con falsa indignación—. **¿¡QUÉ!? **¿¡Es que ahora no te puedo saludar o hacer cumplidos!?

—No, desde luego que puedes, es solo que… me resulta poco usual en ti —respondió con su monótona voz Claude, cuando luego miró fijamente la sillita que sujetaba.

—¿Qué con la silla esa? —Preguntó con leve curiosidad la mujer, ya que no había sido testigo del "atentado" contra el Vizconde, por estar ayudando a Hannah en otras labores y cuidando a Luka.

—En fin… ¿me permitirías abrir la puerta? —Pidió Claude tranquilamente, para horror de la Wildhood (y de Higanbana) refiriéndose al armario donde la segunda se ocultaba, ya que precisamente en ese se encontraban las herramientas necesarias para darle los arreglos a la sillita (ya que una de sus "patas" se había roto).

—**¡NO! **—Exclamó repentinamente la morena, pegándose más a la puerta del armario, con sus brazos extendidos a cada lado—. **¡NO ENTRES AHÍ, FAUSTUS! **—El demonio oji-ámbar enarcó una ceja, extrañado de tal reacción de la Wildhood por la anterior pregunta. Le ocultaba algo… lo sabía—. E… etoooo… es que… **¡Hay un nido de abejas allí adentro!** ¿¡Has visto cómo son esos insectos!? ¡Son tan… amarillos y… tienen unos aguijones… y… zumban tanto!

—Claro que conozco a las abejas, Wildhood-san. Mi hija a cada rato que ve una, me pide que la deje conservarla como mascota… —respondió con simpleza el Faustus, además de ello… ¡Su forma original-demoníaca era la de un insecto: una araña! ¿Cómo no iba a conocer a las abejas? Pero ese no era el caso, sino que… Primero: si había un "supuesto" nido de abejas, ni que fuera el fin del mundo, él podía fácilmente encargarse. Segundo: si la mujer había inventado esa excusa barata para ocultarle algo, igual debía averiguar qué era. ¡Claude Faustus era el mayordomo de los Trancy y nada se le escondía!—. Ahora… hazme el favor de apartarte de esa puerta.

Volvió a pedir, sujetando la perilla y disponiéndose a abrirla, Armanda en su desespero miró a todos lados, cuando alzó su vista… viendo un rayo de esperanza, encarnado en un pequeño y conveniente muérdago que yacía encima del peli-negro. Sonrojándose levemente, pero aprovechando esa oportunidad, se arrojó encima de Claude exclamando: _**«¡BÉSAMEEE, ARAÑITA GUAPITA~!». **_Higanbana se sonrojó bastante, por ver (en el orificio de la puerta semi-abierta) como la Demonia mayor besaba los labios de su padre, el cual aunque no lo mostrara estaba más que incrédulo. Pero entendiendo que esa era una oportunidad única, controlando sus "celos de hija", Higanbana aprovechó y salió corriendo cual correcaminos del armario, dejando una estela de humo y huellitas de Ketchup tras de sí. Desgraciadamente, Claude había visto, de reojo, la "enorme cosa roja" que había desaparecido al cruzar una esquina del pasillo.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos sucede aquí!? —Exclamó con su frío rostro levemente inmutado y sonrojado el pobre Claude, al no entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo o lo que era "esa" cosa que salió del armario.

—¡Vaya, vaya~! ¡Debe ser que alucinas por estar tan excitadita, arañita~! —Fue la excusa de la Demonia oji-marrón, la cual se encontraba en comprometedora posición, encima del mayordomo que estaba tirado en el suelo y sin sus lentes, los cuales se le habían caído y estaban a un lado de su rostro.

_¡¿Pero de qué diablos habla ésta mujer?! ¿¡Por qué reaccionó de tal forma y me bes-!? Ah… el muérdago… eso lo explica._

Un ya no tan confundido mayordomo-araña, al cerciorarse luego de tanta confusión en el muérdago ese, suspiró cansado. Levantándose —tirando a la mujer en el proceso, la cual se quejó— y arreglando su despeinado cabello, así como volviendo a colocarse sus lentes, Claude bajó su mirada y… ¡AJA! ¡No alucinaba nada! ¡Allí veía huellitas rojas! Pero antes de que diera el primer paso, se tuvo que agarrar de la pared para evitar volver a caer, debido a que la insistente Demonia se había abrazado a su pierna derecha, gritándole: _**«¡NO, ARAÑITA, NO VAYAS! **__Es… es… ¡es un terrible monstruo! ¡Un monstruo devora demonios-arañas!». _Suspirando ya irritado, con una venita palpitante apareciendo en su frente, Claude intentaba mover esa pierna —con todo y Armanda abrazada a ésta— en lo que ignoraba todas las excusas de ella.

_En momentos como ese… una única, pequeña e insignificante duda llegaba a su mente…_

_**¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍAN CONTRATADO A ESA MUJER!?**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Más adelante y corriendo frenéticamente por los pasillos de la mansión, Higanbana-de-Ketchup buscaba cualquier señal que le indicara hacia dónde estaba el baño más cercano, cuando al cruzar por uno de los pasillos…

**¡CATAPLUM!**

¡Chocó de lleno contra uno de los trillizos Chronous: Thompson, para ser más exactos~!

El Demonio-jardinero, con su pecho ahora lleno de Ketchup, miró incrédulo a su compañera (y amada) todavía manchada de tal salsa. Pero decidiendo no preguntar nada, dándole igual mancharse más, la cargó entre sus brazos al modo nupcial, teniendo el presentimiento de saber hacia dónde se dirigía ella, la llevó hasta el baño más cercano. El cual era de paredes, suelo y techo blancos, perfectamente pulidos. Había una bañera y un lavamanos con espejo redondo al frente. La depositó en la bañera (la cual no tenía agua) y sin ninguna mala intención,sino solo para que se limpiara, intentó retirarle el vestido. Cosa que no le hizo gracia a una muy sonrojada Higanbana.

—**¡SÁQUESE!** ¿¡Qué te crees!? —Exclamó dándole un manotazo a las manos de Thompson, alejándose de éste lo más que le permitía la bañera, en lo que le gritaba varias cosas como: _«¡Demonio pervertido!», «¡Secuestrador!», «¡Acosador!», «¡Demonio pervertido!» _otras tres veces más, entre otras.

Thompson suspiró cansado, (¿y en parte decepcionado~?), al ver que sacarle el vestido a la chica no era aceptable—. Entiendo, entiendo… saldré… pero… ve lavándote cuando salga, ¿ok? —Al ver que la muy roja chica asentía, en lo que ésta le dijo que si veía pasar a su madre, que la llamara e indicara que ella se encontraba en ese baño, ya que le traería ropa de repuesto. Thompson asintió, por lo que se limitó a salir y vigilar el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Higanbana esperó unos minutos, mirando fijamente la puerta y tras asegurarse que no había ni un leve orificio, (por el que el Demonio-jardinero pudiera espiarla), abrió el agua de la bañera, aún dentro de ésta se empezó a retirar la ropa manchada de rojo, primero su delantal, el cual dejó reposar en uno de los bordes de la bañera, poco a poco siguió con el resto. Mientras tanto, afuera… Thompson tragó grueso, al escuchar el sonido del agua abrirse… un muy leve vistazo, si se aseguraba de abrir la puertita sin el más leve ruido, podría…

**¡PERO DESDE LUEGO QUE NO!**

¡¿En qué estaba pensando!? ¡No podía espiar a Higan-chan mientras se bañaba! ¡No, no y no!

.

.

.

—_«Bueno, solo un vistazo rapidito, para asegurarme que sí se está lavando…» —_Pensó tratando de excusarse a sí mismo, en lo que con total sigilo abría la puerta, observando por el diminuto espacio que hizo y…

**¡DESANGRADO NASAL~!**

Las ropas manchadas de rojo estaban colgando de una esquina de la bañera, afortunadamente los bordes de la bañera cubrían el cuerpo de Higanbana, aunque ver descubierta la blanca y hermosa piel de los hombros de la Demonita, que casi parecía brillar por las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por ella, así como su cabello (ya sin sus clips puestos) húmedo y pegándose a su cuerpo… ¡era la imagen más perfecta que había apreciado en toda su inmortal, pero joven vida~! Con su rostro teñido de un color similar a la Ketchup de su manchado traje, el Chronous con el mismo sigilo cerró suavemente la puerta y volvió a pararse recto, aunque poco después acabó recostándose sobre ésta, soltando un suspiro y volviendo a estar pendiente de que Hannah pasara por allí.

Ya varios minutos después, vio acercándose por el pasillo a la hermosa sirvienta, la cual iba con cautela (para no encontrarse con su marido) y cargando entre sus brazos un bultito. Ya venía saliendo de la habitación de sus hijos, esperando a que Higanbana no replicara o negara ponerse el vestido que llevaba a escondidas, ya que era el **ÚNICO** que quedaba en su ropero. Tras entregárselo a un confuso Thompson, el cual creía que sería **ELLA** la que entraría y ayudaría a la Faustus a vestirse, la sirvienta velozmente se fue por donde vino; ya que tenía un asuntito importante que hacer, (entre ellas encubrir el seguro desastre épico que habría en la cocina, por lo que su hija le había contado antes).

—_«Oh, es oficial… estoy jodido…»_ —pensó el Chronous, sonrojándose de sobremanera al tener que verse obligado a entregar el vestido **ÉL** mismo—. _«Muy bien, Thompson… si pudiste encargarte de podar todo el jardín de la mansión en una sola noche… ¡desde luego que puedes hacer esto!»_

Asintiendo y apretando levemente el oculto vestido entre sus manos, Thompson tomó aire y cerrando sus ojos abrió velozmente la puerta. Esperando a recibir un grito de: _**«¡MALDITO DEMONIO-MOMIA PERVERTIDO!», **_seguido de algún golpe (con algún recipiente de jabón o shampoo)… pero pasados unos segundos, al no suceder ninguna de esas cosas… extrañado abrió levemente uno de sus ojos, descubriendo con sorpresa que la Demonita tenía su cabeza reposada sobre uno de los bordes de la bañera, con sus párpados cerrados y mechones de su cabello negro cubriendo un poco de su rostro, hombros y parte del inicio del busto (el resto era cubierto por la pared de la bañera). ¿La pequeña Faustus se había dormido? No era raro, ya que los Demonios que sufrían de _Sangre negra_ eran propensos a dormir cuando estaban relajados y eso era aún más probable si eran jóvenes. Thompson se quedó tieso en su lugar, totalmente ruborizado y embelesado por la hermosura que le brindaba la imagen de la Faustus… de no ser por su naturaleza demoníaca, podría asemejarse a un ser celestial. Pero tan pronto salió de su estado, Thompson se llevó una mano al rostro, pensando:

—_«¿Y ahora… qué hago…?»_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta del almacén de alimentos se abrió, asomándose del interior de éste Alois, el cual miró en todas direcciones de la (aún desordenada) cocina y sonriendo, al no ver rastro de alguno de los sirvientes o del "Objetivo" (alias, Claude "arañita-amargadita" Faustus) salió de puntillas, cargando una gran caja entre sus fuertes brazos, aunque olvidándose de cerrar la puerta de dicho almacén. Tras salir al jardín por el portón trasero, se encontró con Aleister y al enseñarle el "botín" los dos sonrieron cómplicemente. Ahora solo debían buscar el "segundo cargamento" y esperar al momento indicado, para poner en marcha la fase dos del "indiscutiblemente infalible plan" para hacer que el mayordomo Trancy se soltara, al menos el último día del año… ¡muajajajaja~! Mientras tanto, en la cocina… Hannah acababa de entrar (por la otra puerta), dispuesta a limpiar el desastre del lugar… aunque extrañada notó la puerta del almacén abierta, por lo que primero la cerró y luego comenzó a limpiar. Comenzó por quitar los cuchillos clavados en las paredes, así como a barrer y tirar a la basura los platos que se habían roto (por suerte tenían varios más guardados en el almacén) a la basura.

Algo que la sirvienta de piel morena no notaba, era que el par de rubios la observaban limpiar, ocultos entre la puerta que daba al jardín… ¡Rayos! ¡Ahora por culpa de la hermosa y voluptuosa Anafeloz, el plan estaba arruinado! A menos que… ¡AJA! ¡Idea de improviso en proceso! Alois le susurró unas cosas al oído de su primo, el cual asintió y compartieron sonrisas malévolamente cómicas… ¡Muajajajaja~! Tan pronto como limpió cualquier rastro de Ketchup y Mostaza del techo, paredes y suelo, así como le dio un rápido vistazo al Pavo (el cual ya iba por la mitad del **lento **período en que le tomaba cocinarse bien). Inocentemente y sin saber el "peligro" que corría, salió por la puerta trasera y… ¡Tropezó con algo (el pie de Alois)! Lo que causó que estuviera a punto de impactar de cara al suelo, pero velozmente algo apareció debajo de ella, suavizando su caída. Cuando de repente… ¡todo se sumió en una oscuridad total!

—_**¡KYAAAAA! **__¿¡Pero qué es esto!?_ —Gritaba la pobre y confusa mujer, en lo que se agitaba en el interior del **ENORME **estuche vacío de Chelo*(4), negro y duro por fuera. Suave (similar a cojines) y morado por dentro, el cual Aleister había cerrado apenas ella cayó en su interior. Aunque asegurándose de que hubiera agujeritos en dicho estuche, para que la ahora prisionera pudiera respirar. ¿De dónde diablos sacó Aleister tal estuche? Ni idea.

—¡Operación completada! —Exclamaron el par de rubios unísonamente, en lo que posaban un pie sobre el estuche y chocando sus palmas, añadieron un victorioso—. **¡OLÉ~!**

—_**¿¡DANNA-SAMA, VIZCONDE!?**_ —Se escuchaba gritar a la aún confusa e incrédula mucama, en lo que el estuche se agitaba más, por los intentos fallidos de ésta por liberarse (y sin recurrir a sus poderes demoníacos, al estar presente el Druitt), en lo que exigía—. _**¡SÁQUENME!**_

—**¡De eso nada!** —Le exclamaron los dos rubios, dando pisaditas con los pies que tenían sobre el estuche—.** ¡No arruinarás nuestro plan, para emborrachar a Claude!**

.

.

.

—_¿Planean emborrachar a mi marido? _—Ahora Hannah sonaba entre incrédula y ciertamente divertida. Alois y Aleister se vieron nerviosos, cuando de repente se sorprendieron, al escuchar a la sirvienta añadir—. _Y… ¿Es una operación privada o necesitan ayuda~?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Higanbana poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos índigos, con pereza típica luego de dormir. ¿Hace cuánto que se había quedado dormida? No lo sabía… lo único que recordaba era que se estaba retirando la Ketchup, al estarse lavando en la bañera de uno de los tantos baños, y… luego despertaba, ya vestida en la cama de su habitación…

**¡MOMENTO!**

**¿¡VESTIDA!?**

**¿¡Cómo!?**

**¿¡Cuándo!?**

Y lo más importante…

**¿¡Por quién!?**

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, buscando el espejo (pegado al interior de la puerta) del ropero y sus ojos índigos casi se salieron de sus cuencas, adquiriendo ese tono rojo-violeta brillante y de pupila vertical, al ver la abominación que traía puesta. Un fuerte y agudo grito de: _**«¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTOOOOOOO?!», **_fue el que se escuchó a las afueras de la habitación. Al estar unos metros lejos, aunque cerca del pasillo que conectaba con la habitación esa, Thompson dio un leve respingo y se ocultó más detrás del árbol navideño, que adornaba una esquina del pasillo. Vaya, al fin se había despertado la Banana dormilona. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un fuerte portazo, surgiendo de ésta una Higanbana hecha una fiera.

_¿La causa?_

Pues por el vestido de color escarlata, con los hombros descubiertos y terriblemente escotado, (ella aunque no fuera **tan** voluptuosa como su madre, tenía lo suyo), con 3 franjas blancas y verticales en el medio, desde el escote hasta los borde de algodón negro, terriblemente corto (apenas y cubría un poco más arriba de sus rodillas), junto a unas panti-medias negras y unas zapatillas blancas. Al ver dicho vestido —el cual fue diseñado por Alois, aunque fue Nina Hopkins la que se ofreció a "hacerlo realidad"— Thompson abrió mucho sus ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no morir por un desangrado nasal crónico.

**Resumen en una palabra (Opinión de Alois… y de Thompson)****: **¡SEEEEEXY~~~!

**Resumen en una palabra (Opinión de Higanbana)****: **¡PROSTITUTA***!

Tan pronto su mirada rastreo cada centímetro del pasillo que rodeaba su habitación (cual Radar infra-rojo), al centrarse en el Demonio peli-ciruela y oji-rojo, que inútilmente trataba de ocultarse detrás del árbol navideño, Higanbana lo señaló acusadoramente, cual vil criminal y pervertido sin vergüenza.

—**¡TÚ! **—Thompson podía jurar que un aura oscura y demoníaca rodeada a la muchacha, casi tan similar a las que rodeaban a Claude cuando estaba realmente enojado.

Tratando de hacerse el inocente, un sonriente Thompson se señaló a sí mismo y preguntó—. ¿Yo~?

Acercándose con paso firme, aún con un brazo extendido al frente y señalando al peli-ciruela, la azabache empezó a gritarle todos los insultos y malas palabras que armonizaran con "Pervertido malnacido", que estuvieran incluidos en su repertorio de lenguaje. Timber indignado salió de su escondite y empezó a discutir con ella, en su defensa. ¿Se proclamaba culpable de haberla sacado de la bañera? Sí… ¿Se proclamaba culpable de ponerle ese "poco moral" vestido de "Santa-girl"? Sí… ¿Se proclamaba culpable de haberse aprovechado del "sueño" de ella para hacerle cosas pervertidas? ¡Objeción! Y eso era totalmente cierto, puede que fuera un Demonio pervertido y liberal… pero Higanbana era la chica que amaba y no se atrevería a hacerle ni la más mínima cosa indecente, mucho menos sin su permiso.

Tras calmarse luego de haber contado hasta mil, al igual que de haber escuchado por la boca del Chronous que **ÚNICA **y** EXCLUSIVAMENTE** la había vestido, así como que dicho "vestido" lo recibió de Hannah, preguntó—. Entiendo… pero… **¿¡Por qué Okaa-sama escogió éste vestido!?**

—**¿¡Y yo qué voy a saber!? **—Re-gritó Thompson, aunque internamente pensaba—. _«¡Oh, gracias, gracias, __**GRACIAS**__! ¡Mil gracias, Pervertido-travestido-sama~! _—Aja, refiriéndose a Alois, y agradeciendo infinitamente porque una de sus ridiculeces por fin "fuera útil"—. Quizás lo escogió porque era el único que había o por… uuuuuh…

Higanbana enarcó una ceja, al escuchar al demonio acabar así la oración. Éste a medida que decía lo anterior había girado su mirada, hacia un pequeño espejo que colgaba de una pared a la derecha de donde estaban ellos dos… quedándose viéndolo con sorpresa. A lo que la azabache miró hacia éste, sonrojándose por descubrir que, reflejado en el espejo, se apreciaba un pequeño muérdago colgando sobre las cabezas del par de Demonitos del cristal. Tras gritar mil y un maldiciones internamente, tratando de lucir lo más seria posible, se giró a ver al oji-rojo, el cual lucía sereno… bastante sereno, la verdad.

—¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? —Preguntó calmadamente el Demonio mayor.

Una Higanbana tratando de lucir indiferente, únicamente se alzó de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Haz lo que quieras, Thompsy… **¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?**! —Gritó con su mascarada indiferente echada al caño, ya que tan pronto acabó la primera oración, el Chronous repentinamente la acorraló suave pero rápidamente contra la pared, sujetándola de los brazos firmemente pero sin herirla.

Sonriendo traviesamente y bajando un poco su cara, hasta que ésta quedara frente a la de ella, Thompson respondió—. Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera, Higan-chan~ y… aprovechando que ésta sea mi única oportunidad para decírtelo… —con un tierno rubor apareciendo en su rostro, respiró hondo y confesó—. ¡Te amo! Sé muy bien cómo te debes de sentir por lo de Demian-san… pero tienes que saber que estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario, no importa cuánto sea, para que esa herida tuya sane… por lo menos lo suficiente para que estés lista y puedas corresponderme… te amo, Higanbana… —y antes de que la muchacha, (ya de por si tan roja como su "vestidito", al igual que en shock por la declaración de su amigo), pudiera replicarle… el Chronous juntó sus labios con los de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en los jardines de la mansión, con el "Trío conspirador en contra de Claude"… es decir: Alois, Aleister y ahora Hannah, sentados junto a una gran mesita redonda… estos ya habían puesto en marcha la segunda (y a sus pareceres MEJOR) fase del plan. ¿Cuál era? Pues en simples palabras, estaba relacionada a la frase: _«¡Si quieres emborrachar a alguien, emborráchate primero~!». _¡Aja! ¡El par de rubios y la mucama habían gastado **TODO** el contenido de la primera caja para ellos! Por lo que la mesita estaba con **varias** botellas vacías encima y otras más repartidas a su alrededor.

—¡Y _azí, eztimado _primito y _voluptuoza_ mucama _"hip" _fue cómo obtuve mi título de _Vizconde_~! —Acabó su relato el Druitt, con su rostro ya rosado por las 10 botellas de Vodka que bebió, con su mano izquierda en su pecho y el brazo derecho extendido hacia arriba, con su usual aura de brillitos (ahora junto a algunas burbujitas de alcohol) rodeándolo, sujetando la onceava y medio vacía botella.

—¡Uuuuuuuh~! ¡Con que _azí_ fue como _"hip" _lo _obtuvizte_! —Alois asintió, en lo que jugueteaba con su quinceava y ya vacía botella entre sus manos, cuando de pronto la arrojó a otra parte, para sujetar la botella número dieciséis y exclamar—. ¡Brindo por _ezo_ y porque _"hip" zigaz ziendo __Vizconde __muuuchoz añoz máz_!

—¡_Ezo,_ al igual que _zigaz ziendo _tan pervertido, como mi querido y alocado _Danna-zama_~! _"Hip"_ —Añadió Hannah, aprovechando que su botella número veinte seguía medio llena, con su cabellera liberada de su trenza y cayendo con gracia por su espalda.

—¡Oooooooh, _graciaz_~~! —Dicho esto y añadiendo un—. ¡También brindo por el _"hip"_ éxito de la "_**Operazión Fauztuz**_"~!

Dicho esto, los tres chocaron sus botellitas y exclamaron al unísono—. ¡Por la _Operazión Fauztuz_~~!

Y para buena suerte de los ebrios, casi como si lo hubieran invocado, el mayordomo oji-ámbar había salido por la puerta trasera de la cocina, (al haber logrado escapar de la "acosadora" de Armanda, por lograr haberla engañado y encerrado dentro de un armario), luego de haber seguido el rastro de huellas de Ketchup hasta uno de los tantos baños de la mansión, decepcionado al no ver a nadie allí o alguna pista que lo guiara hasta dicho "monstruo rojo" (ya que Thompson se había asegurado de "eliminar la evidencia", es decir de limpiar el baño, la bañera y de ocultar bien las manchas del vestido anterior de Higanbana, el cual se llevó), había sentido un presentimiento extraño y salió al jardín. Sonriendo de forma ridículamente cómica, por su estado de embriaguez, Alois exclamó: _«¡Claudezito bonito y de mi corazonzito~~!», _en lo que agitaba un brazo enérgicamente. Al cerciorarse de las incontables botellas alrededor y encima de la mesa, así como del estado ebrio de su Amo, su esposa y el Vizconde "pervertido", Claude se llevó una mano a su rostro, haciendo uso de TODA su paciencia para no ahorcar al par de rubios. Siendo el último día del año, conociendo el comportamiento loco de su Amo y del primo de éste, el Faustus ya tenía por sentado que se emborracharían… **¡¿Pero esperarlo de Hannah?! ¡Ese par de rubios morbosos habían hecho que su "demonia pero santa" esposa acabara unida a su club de ebrios!**

—¡Tú! ¡Mi amado y _zexy cuatro-ojoz_! —Señaló desafiante Hannah, haciéndoles señas a su marido para que se acercara. Enarcando una ceja y antes de acercarse, Claude le había pedido que no dijera ridiculeces por su ebrio estado, a lo que la morenita indignada se levantó de golpe—. ¡¿Pero de qué _diabloz hablaz_, hombre?! _"Hip" _**¡****YO**_** EZTOY MÁZ ZOBRIA **__**QUE **__**EZE ZUJETO **_**DE VERDE****!**___"Hip"___—Exclamó señalando a determinada zona del jardín con un brazo.

—Querida… ese es un arbusto —explicó calmado Claude, refiriéndose al "sujeto de verde" que señalaba Hannah, el cual efectivamente era un arbusto verde (aunque podado de tal forma abstracta, que la embriaguez de la demonia le hizo creer que tenía forma humana).

Repentinamente, el mayordomo sintió que un par de brazos (de los ebrios rubios) le rodeaban el cuello, unos sonrientes Alois y Aleister le acercaron unas botellas al rostro, diciendo: _«¡Vamoz, Claudezito! "Hip" ¡Únete y zuavízate un "hip" poco~!». _A lo que el oji-ámbar, negando con su cabeza dijo: _«Gracias por la oferta, pero no bebo…». _El par de rubios se miraron entre sí, ahora con sonrisas que le dieron escalofríos a Claude, para luego decir al mismo tiempo: _«Que pena, que pena, que pena… "hip" zerá por laz "hip" malaz entoncez…». _Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el mayordomo fue inmovilizado y estrellado (no muy fuerte) contra la mesa por el par de ebrios rubios, solo pudo mirar a su sonriente e igual de ebria mujer acercarse, (y tambaleándose), con una **ENORME** botella de alcohol en su mano, en lo que decía: _«¡Ahora abre la boca y di "hip" «Aaaaaah», mi amado cuatro-ojoz~!»._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—T… Thompson… —pronunció Higabana el nombre de su recién declarado amigo, con su voz que sonaba tan temblorosa, tan suplicante—. E-esto… es tan duro…

—Tranquila… —hablaba con voz tranquilizante el Chronous—. Ya te acostumbrarás… solo aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Higanbana soltó un suspiro—. E-está bien… seguiré intentándolo… pero… —gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de la Faustus, en lo que tensaba todo su cuerpo, por el esfuerzo que estaba imponiendo en ese momento—. ¡D-déjame ayudar en esto!

—Pero… —Thompson ahora sonaba sorprendido, a medida que igual algunas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente.

—¡Y-ya tome… mi decisión! —La respiración de la azabache estaba acelerada, igual debido al esfuerzo que estaba imponiendo en sus acciones—. S-sí… tú y yo… vamos a hacerlo… ¡debemos hacerlo juntos… los dos poner fuerza en esto! —Ahora sonaba decidida, aunque hablaba entrecortado por su esfuerzo.

Thompson se sorprendió más por esa decisión, pero sonriendo asintió, de acuerdo con la elección de su amada amiga. Cuando de pronto, la voz de Armanda gritando: _**«¡SOLO CÁLLENSE Y ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!», **_en lo que del interior de la puerta del armario donde se encontraba encerrada (por culpa de Claude) se escuchaban golpes. Aja, para las personas que malpensaron a medida que leían, ni Thompson o Higanbana se referían o hacían "_eso_" que habrán supuesto… sino que cada uno sujetando una palanca, intentaban quitar las cadenas que aseguraban dicha puerta. Ya que aún con sus fuerzas demoníacas, no podían abrirlas tan fácilmente, estaban bastante bien sujetas.

—¡Thompsy, así nunca podremos abrirla! —Exclamó agotada Higanbana, mirando fijamente a su compañero, el cual le preguntó entonces qué debían hacer, a lo que ella añadió—. ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Llama a Canty y a Timby!

—¡¿Quién nos invoca~?! —Preguntaron al unísono el par de Chronous restantes, apareciendo repentinamente como si efectivamente hubieran sido invocados, tan solo por ser nombrados por la Demonia; la cual luego de dar un brinco y soltar una palabrota, debido a la impresión más el susto de la repentina aparición de Timber y Canterbury, se giró a ver (con cómica expresión aún debido al susto), a los nombrados, los cuales sonriendo añadieron—. Uuuuuuh, lindo vestido, Higan-chan~

—¡Cállense y ayúdennos con esto, par de momias! —Se dirigió Thompson a sus hermanos, con un tonito algo celoso y sobreprotector en su voz, cosa que Timber y Canterbury pudieron notar, por lo que internamente esperaban que éste ya hubiera dado un paso, respecto a sus sentimientos ocultos hacia la hija de su superior.

Una vez el par de Chronous sujetaron otro par de palancas restantes (que Thompson y Higanbana habían traído antes), empezaron a tirar igualmente de cada extremo de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. _«¡Eso es, Tiren! ¡Tiren, como si sus inmortales vidas dependieran de ello!», _era lo que Armanda gritaba desde el interior del armario, entre otras (algo traumantes) porras hacía los jóvenes. Finalmente, luego de un último y fuerte tirón, usando una jalada unísona y definitiva, lograron retirar las cadenas de la puerta, aunque a la vez y sin querer desprendieron la puerta de sus vigas. Por lo que tan pronto ésta cayó al suelo, Armanda salió de un salto y con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba, exclamando: _**«¡LIBERTAD~!», **_para luego agradecerles a los "mocosos" por su ayuda, así como decirle: _«¡Bonito vestido! ¿Para quién bailarás ésta noche, mocosa~?» _con sonrisa pícara y dirigiéndose a una muy sonrojada Higanbana, la cual solo apartó su mirada indignada por tal comentario.

—En fin… ahora debo ir a buscar al Amo… _«Para desahogar mi ira sobre él»_ —pensó lo último sonriendo malvadamente, cuando se giró nuevamente hacia los Demonitos menores—. ¿Mocosos, saben dónde se encuentra?

—Eeeeeeeeehm… —alargando esa frase, Canterbury y Timber tras intercambiar miradas cómplices, al igual que nerviosos (ya que sabían dónde estaba y sobretodo, _qué_ estaba haciendo el ebrio Trancy, junto a los demás, al haberlos visto como "atacaban" al pobre Claude), preguntaron al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndose a la mujer—. ¿Está segura que quiere saberlo, Amanda-sama?

—**¡ES ARMANDA!** ¡Y claro que quiero saber! —Gritó la mujer demonio, colocándose sus manos en sus caderas y con una venita palpitando en su frente. ¿¡Cuándo coño sería que los mocosos aprenderían a pronunciar bien su nombre!?

Únicamente vio como los Chronous que le habían hablado con anterioridad, señalaban hacia una ventana cercana, por lo que enarcando una ceja se acercó y asomó por ésta. _**«¡OH, PUTA MADRE! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS…!?» **_exclamó incrédula y enojada Armanda, por ver abajo y hacia donde le permitía ver en el jardín, la escena de un tipo rubio (Aleister) y una Hannah dormitando en el suelo del jardín, mientras que un ebrio Alois abrazado al cuello de un igual de ebrio Claude, (sin sus lentes puestos y sin su chaleco negro de mayordomo), ambos parados sobre la mesita del jardín y sujetando una botellita cada uno en una de sus manos. Cantando a dúo un párrafo de una canción determinada, (la cual si la Wildhood no se equivocaba, era una "Ranchera"). Tal parece que luego de abarrotar al pobre mayordomo-demonio, con más de 50 botellas de licor y sin piedad alguna, finalmente la "Operación Claude" había sido exitosa. Higanbana extrañada se asomó igualmente, soltando una exclamación similar a la de la mujer, para luego intentar salir corriendo en dirección a las escaleras más cercanas, cuando un pequeño tirón en su "nada moral" vestido la hizo detenerse. Tras bajar su mirada azulada, notó con horror y cierta vergüenza que se trataba de su hermanito Luka, el cual lucía algo adormilado (por recién haberse despertado —recuerden que la habitación de él y su hermana estaba cerca de allí—), el cual aún cargaba en sus brazos a una igual de recién despierta Inu-Lizzy.

—Higan-nee… ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué la puerta del armario está tirada? ¿Y por qué estás vestida de esa forma tan graciosa? —Esas eran las dudas que el pequeño demonito hacía, y he de añadir que aún no se cercioraba del estado de sus padres—. ¿Eh? ¿Higan-nee, estás bien? ¿Por qué estás rojita? —

Añadió esa duda, al ver el intenso rubor que inundó el rostro de su hermanita mayor, la cual exclamando: _**«¡MOMIAS, CUIDEN A LUKA! ¡Voy a matar a ese Trancy por hundir en su embriaguez a mis padres!»**_, salió corriendo de allí, con una Armanda pisándole los talones mientras gritaba: _**«¡¿A dónde vas, mocosa inmoraloza?! ¡Si alguien va a regañar a esos malditos ebrios, SERÉ YO Y SOLO YO!». **_Aunque el chiquitín solo había escuchado hasta cuando ella dijo su nombre, ya que sus oídos habían sido cubiertos por las manos de Thompson. Una vez el par de furibundas féminas desaparecieron por cruzar el pasillo, el Chronous mayor suspiró, cuando se cercioró del par de miradas insistentes que sus hermanos le mandaban. _«¿Y bien…? ¿Ya te le declaraste a Banana-chan?», _fue lo que Timber y Canterbury preguntaron unísonamente, para luego sonreír emocionados al ver que su sonrojado hermanito asintió una sola vez, añadiendo: _**«¡¿Y QUÉ DIJO?!». **_El Chronous al recordar los sucesos y palabras de la Faustus, luego de que el beso que le había dado culminara, sonrió tímida pero dulcemente.

—Pues… ella no aceptó… pero tampoco se negó~ —ante las miradas aún más dudosas y de: _«¡Sé más específico!» _que le mandaron sus hermanos, añadió—. Higan-chan dijo que… por ahora no quería que pasáramos a algo "más que amigos"… pero… que en un futuro y luego de solucionar varias dudas en su interior… estaba dispuesta a aceptar~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Medio minuto de silencio después…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**¡ABRÁZANOS, MALDITO SUERTUDO~! **—Gritaron Timber y Canterbury, totalmente felices por la respuesta que su hermanito había recibido de su compañera, en lo que se arrojaban a abrazar a un alarmado Thompson, el cual soltó velozmente a Luka e Inu-Lizzy de sus brazos, gritándoles: _**«¡HUYAN! ¡SÁLVENSEEE!», **_en lo que era apachurrado entre los brazos de sus eufóricos hermanos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en el jardín… o mejor dicho, "el cuartel de los ebrios", Claude con su rostro levemente rosado y (**SORPRENDENTEMENTE**) sonriendo por su estado de embriaguez, hablaba de experiencias pasadas, con su igual de ebrio, rosado y de por si despeinado amo, el cual estaba sin camisa, por lo que dejaba al descubierto su blanco y bien formado torso **[¡Desangrados nasales aquí~!]. **Llegando por cosas del destino, a la famosa y memorable ocasión en que el conde Trancy (en su juventud~) se había "travestido" con el vestido de Hannah, (la cual seguía dormitando en cómica posición sobre el suave césped del jardín, cerca de ellos).

—¿_Zabe_, Amo? —Preguntó Claude, con expresión cómicamente risueña y sonriente en su rostro, la cual **NUNCA** esbozaría si estuviera en sus 7 cabales, pero que el "buen señor alcohol" le obligaba a hacer—. De pequeño _uzted_ _ze_ veía muy _"hip" _adorable… cuando _ze puzo _el _veztido_ de mi mujer, ¿recuerda?

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja~! —Alois estalló en carcajadas, recordando "con orgullo" ese "épico" momento de su juventud y la forma en que vaciló al (entonces igual de pequeño) conde Phantomhive en esa ocasión—. ¿Cómo olvidarlo, _Claudezito _de mi_ corazonzito_? ¡La _exprezión_ que _puzo "hip" _Phantomhive no tuvo _prezio_~! —De repente esbozó una sonrisa ebria-de-orgullo, añadiendo con júbilo—. ¡Me veía **DI-VI-NO**~~!

—Pero claro que _"hip"_ no le ganaba a mí Hannah~~ —ahora era Claude quien sonreía ebriamente-orgulloso, ¡ah~! Como le alegraba haberse conseguido a esa hermosa, comprensiva y a la vez fuerte Demonia como pareja, no fue solo por su cuerpo de diosa que se enamoró de ella, sino por su hermosa-y-a-la-vez-fuerte personalidad.

—Awwwww, _ezo_ no lo niego —asintió Alois, suspirando pesadamente, cuando de pronto se abrazó al cuello de su mayordomo, con uno de sus brazos—. Y déjame _dezirte_ que me alegró _baztante_ la _notizia_, de que tú y _"hip" _Hannah _ze hizieran _pareja… ¡Mi compadre de _compadrez_, mi compañero de _compañeroz_, _zangre de mi zangre_, arañita de mi alma, mayordomo de mi vida~! ¡Brindo porque _amboz zigan _teniendo una inmortal y _feliz_vida _juntoz_~! —Sentenciando ese deseo, chocó su botella con la de Claude—. ¡Oh, Claude~! ¡Yo te quiero mucho, aunque_ zeas _un_ "hip" _Demonio gruñón,_ obzezivo e inexprezivo_~!

Debido a su ebrio estado, Alois no había medido sus palabras, así como Claude no había captado esos insultos que le envió (milagros que el alcohol hacía). Por lo que el mayordomo sonriente dijo—. ¡Oh, Amo~! Yo también lo quiero _"hip"_… ¡Pero _Ziel _Phantomhive _eztá __**MÁZ BUEEEEEEEEEENO**__~! "hip"_

Ante la respuesta del Demonio-araña, ambos duraron unos segundos en silencio, Alois y Claude se miraron entre ellos fijamente, con unas expresiones tan serias que hasta daban miedo… pero… ¡Finalmente ambos demonios estallaron en carcajadas! _**[¡Repito! ¡Los milagros que el alcohol hacía~!] **_Ya varios minutos después, ambos cesaron de reírse y se vieron fijamente, cuando de pronto Alois serenamente sugirió: _«Deberiamoz bezarnoz para romper la tenzión…». _Pero antes de que Claude pudiera responder, unas muy sonrojadas Higanbana y Armanda (debido a aquél comentario que alcanzaron a escuchar) irrumpieron en el jardín, gritando un firme: _**«¡SUFICIENTE!» **_al mismo tiempo. De repente, una recién despertada Hannah, (la cual alcanzó a escuchar lo último de la conversación), se abrazó a ambos ebrios de un saltó y, apoyando (a su manera) al otro par de féminas, exclamó: _«¡Exacto! "Hip" ¡Mi mocoza hermoza y la otra tipa eza tienen __**TOOOOODA**__ la razón~! "Hip" ¡Ya que ézte cuatro-ojoz de aquí me ama a mí, máz que a todoz uzted, anteriores mocozoz~~! "Hip"». _Ante la respuesta de la ebria mujer, Higanbana y Armanda se dieron un palmazo cada una en sus rostros, susurrando: _«¡Paciencia, por favor, paciencia…!». _Repentinamente y desconcertando a la Faustus menor, ésta sintió como los fuertes brazos de su padre la abrazaban y pegaba su cabeza de la mejilla de ella, por lo que Higanbana con una mueca de disgusto, podía olfatear el aroma a "colonia de alcohol" que el demonio-araña poseía.

—Hija mía… _"hip" _Puede que _pienzes_ que _zoy_ un _baztardo, obzezivo, zexy, inexprezivo _y _eztricto_ padre… —al pronunciar esas palabras, Claude poseía un semblante serio similar al usual, solo que hablando entre balbuceos y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol—. ¡Pero aunque todo _ezo parezca _verdad, no lo _ez_! _"Hip" Zalvo _lo _zexy_~ ¡La verdad _ez_ que te amo, con todo mi _corazón_ y _"hip" _por fin me atreví a _dezírtelo_~! ¡Te amo, mi _mocoza_ liberal y _hermoza_~!_ "Hip" _—y dicho ese ebrio pero tierno discurso, el mayordomo sonrió dulcemente, restregando su cabeza sobre la mejilla de su hija.

—¡Sí, sí, que lindo, Otoo-sama! —Hablaba la chica, internamente conmovida por el discurso de su padre, (sorprendida de lo que el alcohol podía lograr), aunque aún incómoda por el olor a embriaguez que éste despedía—. ¡Yo también te quiero! Ahora... **¡ALGUIEN QUÍTEME A ÉSTE EBRIO APESTOSO DE ENCIMAAAAAA!**

—¡_Apeztaré _a alcohol y veré _borrozo zin miz gafaz_! _"Hip" _**¡PERO **_**ZOY**_** EL DEMONIO EBRIO QUE**_** MÁZ **_**TE AMA, MI **_**MOCOZA HERMOZAAAAAA**_**~~!**

—**¡ARMANDA-SAN! ¡AYÚDA-…! ¡ARMANDA-SAAAAN!**

Al girarse, aún atrapada entre los brazos de su padre, al no ver a la mujer demonio donde antes estaba, la buscó con su mirada. Hasta que finalmente la encontró, aunque la pobre peli-verde-acuoso forcejeaba con brazos y piernas, tratando de liberarse del agarre del ebrio Alois, que la cargaba "cual maleta" con uno de sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo y diciendo: _«¡Vámonoz a divertir, Armada-zan~!», _en lo que se la llevaba a sabrá Dios qué lugar del jardín. A lo que la bastante sonrojada demonia, (por la cercanía suya al cuerpo del conde), intentando sin éxito liberarse del agarre del ebrio demonio, gritaba: _**«¡QUE ES ARMANDA, JODER! ¡Y SUÉLTAME, MALDITO EBRIO PERVERTIDO!». **_Sudando la gota gorda, por ver que su superiora tenía sus propios "problemas", Higanbana se giró hacia su madre y le pidió ayuda a gritos, para que la liberara del abrazo de su ebrio padre.

A lo que la sonriente mucama, (por estar enternecida de ver el abrazo que su esposo tenía con su retoña), asintió y sujetando los hombros de su marido, le susurró al oído: _«Vamoz, querido… te tengo un "regalo de fin de año" muy ezpezial, aguardando en nueztra habitazión»_, en lo que sus ojos adquirían ese tono rojo-violeta claro brillante y su pupila se tornaba vertical, al igual que relamía pícaramente sus labios. Claude al escuchar eso, esbozó una sonrisa morbosa y sus ojos igual adquirieron su color natural-demoníaco, a lo que susurró: _«Zolo ezpero que podamoz llegar hazta la cama, querida~», _a la vez en que liberaba a su hija de su abrazo y dándole palmaditas en su cabeza, así como un beso en una mejilla, junto a Hannah que le besaba la otra, susurraron: _«Feliz Año Nuevo, Higanbana~». _Finalmente, tras cargar a su esposa al estilo nupcial, Claude entró a la mansión en lo que besaba con pasión los labios de Hannah, la cual se abrazaba de su cuello. Dejando a una traumada Higanbana sentada en el suelo, la cual inevitablemente se sonrojó cual tomate, ya que había escuchado y entendido a _qué_ se refería su madre con el _"regalo_" para su padre. ¡¿Por qué diablos todos los demonios adultos eran tan pervertidos!?

—Vaya… y encima el pervertido ese sigue ahí…

Dijo la Demonia, refiriéndose al aún dormilón Vizconde Druitt, el cual parecía abrazar algo en lo que su aura de brillitos lo rodeaban, susurrando algo que Higanbana pudo descifrar como: _«¡Ooooh, Ooooooooooh~! ¡Erez tan travieza, pequeña Higanbana! ¡Erez un petirrojo baztante pícaro~!», _lo cual provocó que un inmenso escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la muchacha, en lo que miraba con una mezcla de asco y miedo al rubio ese. ¿¡Estaba soñando lo que ella pensaba!? Pero antes de que la Faustus se dispusiera a cometer Aleister-cidio, sintió un par de manos posarse suavemente en sus descubiertos (por el vestido) hombros, al alzar su mirada notó la escarlata y amable mirada de Thompson fija en ella.

—Higan-chan, Luka y mis hermanos te están esperando, para que nos acompañes a arrojar los fuegos artificiales… los trajo el Pervertido-travestido-sama~ —añadió ante la mirada curiosa de la chica, la cual sonrió y asintió, levantándose con ayuda de Thompson y volviendo a entrar a la mansión.

El resto de la noche, los demonios más jóvenes de la mansión se la pasaron jugando (con precaución claro) con la cajita de fuegos artificiales, pero como adivinaron, por su cariño a Inu-Lizzy, Alois se aseguró de solo comprar de los que eran silenciosos, para evitar asustar a su cachorrita. Luego de ello, llamaron a un carruaje (ya que Armanda estaba "ocupada" en "otros asuntos" con Alois en alguna zona del jardín) para que llevara al ebrio y aún dormido Vizconde a su hogar. Los adultos (que bebieron) por su parte… digamos que despertaron en "paños menores", con una horrible resaca a causa del alcohol "de doble filo" que bebieron la otra noche y sin recordar ni pio de lo que sucedió ayer.

_Y así… fue como se celebró, de forma bastante particular pero memorable, el Año Nuevo en la mansión Trancy~_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Y colorín colorado… el último one-shot se ha acabado~! (?)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * Hagan de cuenta que, además de Demonio, Alois se había vuelto un "hechicero" o "mago" lololol**_

_**** Nostradamus no dijo eso realmente, pero me pareció hilarante que Aleister se confundiera y gritara eso xD (por cierto… menuda Fin del mundo, que nunca llega…)**_

_***** Originalmente titulada «Pride and Prejudice» en inglés, su autora es: Jane Austan. Cuyos protagonistas de su novela (como gritó Canterbury xD) son Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy. Se publicó por primera vez el 28 de enero de 1813, como una obra anónima.**_

_***(4) El Chelo, violonchelo o violoncello es un instrumento musical de cuerda frotada, perteneciente a la familia del violín, y de tamaño y registro entre la viola y el contrabajo. Se toca frotando un arco con las cuerdas, y con el instrumento sujeto entre las piernas del violonchelista.**_


End file.
